


L'amore ha vinto, vince e vincerà

by babykit87l



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: AU, Angst, Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romantic Comedy, Sadness, Sweet/Hot, True Love, reference to mental illness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykit87l/pseuds/babykit87l
Summary: Primo tentativo di Alternative Universe, in cui Martino e Niccolò si conoscono in discoteca e... beh leggete perché già dal primo capitolo succedono cose :)
Relationships: Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Giovanni Garau & Martino Rametta, Martino Rametta/Sana Allagui, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 99
Kudos: 25





	1. Capitolo 1

**L’AMORE HA VINTO, VINCE E VINCERÀ**

**CAPITOLO 1**

**Sabato 8 Settembre h. 19:09**

*** 

*** 

**Domenica 9 Settembre h. 02:22**

*** 

Li vede parlare da lontano e cerca di darsi un contegno, mentre si avvicina al gruppo. 

“Allora che intendevi prima con il tizio che fissava Marti?” Sente chiedere da Elia. 

“Dai non ditemi che non ve ne siete accorti? C'era uno che se lo stava mangiando con gli occhi!” 

“Ehi ragazzi eccomi... c’era una fila in bagno...” Li interrompe prima che possano dire qualunque cosa su questa storia. 

“Marti hai fatto colpo, sai?” Luchino come al solito non sa trattenersi. 

“Di che parli?” 

“Ti prego Marti, non ci credo che non ti sei accorto di un cazzo! C'era uno che non ti ha staccato gli occhi di dosso finché stavamo in pista.” 

Eh se solo sapesse... 

_40 minuti prima_

La musica non è male. L'house non lo fa impazzire, ma ovviamente in una discoteca non può pretendere che mettano l’Indie. Sta ballando da un po’ insieme agli altri, fino a che non si sente lo sguardo addosso di un ragazzo. Capelli neri e ricci che gli ricadono sulla fronte. Labbra carnose piegate in un sorriso appena accennato nella sua direzione. Le gambe magre sono fasciate da un paio di pantaloni skinny che lasciano ben poco all’immaginazione. Ha un giacchetto di pelle nera e intravede una canotta sotto, ma non sente caldo? 

Ma soprattutto... perché lo sta fissando? 

Certo che ha degli occhi veramente penetranti... Okay, sta diventando imbarazzante questo gioco di sguardi, o meglio l’altro lo fissa e lui finge di non vederlo e continua a ballare. 

Decide di mettere fine a quella situazione, si allontana dagli altri con la scusa del bagno e si appoggia a un muro dietro la pista, dove nessuno può vederlo. O almeno così pensa. 

Ha gli occhi chiusi e la testa all’indietro, la bocca è semi aperta, quando sente delle mani sconosciute stringergli il fianco e il respiro di qualcuno a sfiorarli le labbra. Apre di scatto gli occhi e si trova il ragazzo della pista davanti a sé. Anzi, non esattamente davanti, piuttosto addosso. D'istinto sì avvicina anche lui e... non sa come ci siano arrivati ma sente la sua lingua intrecciarsi alla sua e le sue labbra carnose a mangiargli letteralmente la bocca. 

Lui non è mai stato nemmeno lontanamente quel tipo di ragazzo, quello da sveltine con persone mai viste nei bagni luridi di una discoteca, eppure quando sente la lingua del ragazzo sconosciuto leccargli il collo e le mani insinuarsi nei jeans e stringergli il sedere con forza, si rende conto che... okay, con uno così potrebbe diventare quel tipo di ragazzo. Accidenti come sa usare bene la lingua! 

Quando una ragazza passa lì davanti e dà loro un’occhiata veloce prima di sparire nel corridoio proprio accanto a loro per i bagni, Martino si rende conto che potrebbe vederli chiunque, e per chiunque intende uno dei suoi amici. Cazzo! 

Si allontana da lui quel tanto che basta per guardarlo in volto e gli prende la mano per spostarla dalle sue natiche, respirando affannosamente. 

“Io... devo andare, scusa!” 

Poi si sposta dal muro dove era appoggiato e torna in pista, non trovando gli altri. Prende il telefono e legge la chat. 

_Merda!_

*** 

**Domenica 9 Settembre h. 17:40**

*** 

***

 **Lunedì 10 Settembre h. 12:45**

Si trovano tutti per la ricreazione, seduti sopra la solita finestra sulle scale. Luchino ha in mano un panino alto quasi quanto lui - “rega devo crescere io”, “Sì, de cervello!” - e gli altri con tramezzini e patatine in busta. 

“Sentite, visto che fa ancora abbastanza caldo, che ne dite se ce ne andiamo a Bracciano da me sto weekend prossimo?” propone Giovanni. 

“Sì, però cerchiamo di organizzarci con cibo e il gas, che l’ultima volta siamo stati fortunati perché faceva caldo e siamo andati avanti con la roba in frigo, ma io ho bisogno di caffè la mattina.” 

“Che palle che sei Marti!” Elia lo prende subito in giro. 

“No, vabbè però c’ha ragione pure io necessito di caffè appena sveglio.” 

Martino sorride, perché Giovanni è sempre pronto a dargli man forte e deve ammettere che non si è affatto pentito della sua decisione di fare coming out con lui tra tutti quanti. Un po’ gli è dispiaciuto non avergli detto nulla del ragazzo misterioso del locale, ma alla fine è stata una paccata fugace, che non ha conseguenze e può tenerselo per sé. Figuriamoci se lo rivedrà mai quel ragazzo, di cui non sa nemmeno il nome. 

In breve suona la campanella, segno che bisogna rientrare in classe e tutti e quattro iniziano ad alzarsi dalle loro postazioni per salire al piano e tornare in aula. Proprio quando è quasi davanti alla porta, l’occhio cade sulla finestra lì di fronte, dove vede camminare dal cortile interno un ragazzo. E non uno qualunque. È il ragazzo che si letteralmente strusciato su di lui l’altra sera. 

_Che ironia il karma!_


	2. Capitolo 2

** L’AMORE HA VINTO, VINCE E VINCERÀ **

** **

** CAPITOLO 2 **

** Mercoledì 12 Settembre h. 14:39 **

Non è esattamente felice di stare con tutti, però almeno si può distrarre da quello che sta succedendo. Da lunedì sta cercando in tutti i modi di evitare quel ragazzo – di cui nonostante siano passati giorni ancora non sa il nome – tra l’altro a volte, anzi spesso, accampando scuse al limite del ridicolo. Il fatto è che non vuole rivederlo e soprattutto non vuole rischiare che gli altri sappiano cosa è successo quella notte, in particolare Giovanni, visto come ha negato tutto il giorno dopo. 

Ha pure pensato di spulciarsi le foto della serata su Instagram per vedere se lo ritrova e magari scoprire chi è, ma poi che ci farebbe di quella informazione? Non ha intenzione di parlare con lui, non vuole nemmeno che sappia che vanno nella stessa scuola.

Al diavolo!

Apre Instagram e inizia a cercare sull’hashtag del locale e tra i primi risultati trova subito un paio di fotografi. Inizia a scorrere sui post, ma nulla. Non lo riconosce in nessuna foto. Cambia profilo e riprende la ricerca. 

Oh! 

Eccolo lì!

Lo fissa e diamine quanto è bello... clicca sulla foto ma non compare nessun tag. Come fa a capire chi è se non lo taggano nelle foto. Poi un pensiero si fa strada nella mente. Possibile che non abbia un profilo su Instagram? Chi al giorno d’oggi non ha un profilo su questo social?

Okay, potrebbe fermarsi qui: ci ha provato, lo ha trovato nelle foto, niente nome... sarà destino, no?

Ma ormai ha iniziato quindi perché fermarsi? Apre Facebook, cercando i profili dei due fotografi e ricomincia a cercare tra le foto della serata. Anche qui lo ritrova, la stessa foto. Nessun tag. Che palle! 

Sospira e cerca di pensare a come fare per trovarlo. Gli viene in mente che magari attraverso  google potrebbe riuscirci, così salva la foto in questione e la cerca tra i contenuti di  google . Per più di un’ora continua ad aprire link vari finché non si rende conto che... diamine sta diventando uno stalker!

Certo potrebbe anche vedere in quale classe va e chiedere il suo nome a qualche compagno. Ma non è così disperato, dai. 

Beh a quanto pare, non saprà mai il nome del ragazzo che si è  paccato quella notte. 

Alla fine decide di rinunciarci e riprende il libro di fisica su cui ci sono ancora gli esercizi per il giorno dopo completamente vuoti. 

Ha già l’entusiasmo sotto le scarpe, non sapere chi siano ‘sti tizi gli mette ansia. 

Non è una persona così propensa a fare nuove amicizie, ha i soliti quattro amici da sempre, di cui uno è praticamente un fratello. Già aver conosciuto le amiche di Eva e aver iniziato a frequentarle per necessità di gruppo è stato un grande sforzo e ora deve rifarlo per gli amici di Sana? 

Ma poi proprio di Sana, tra tutti? 

Siamo seri?

Visto che ormai il pomeriggio è bello che perso, decide di aprire Instagram e provare a vedere chi siano questi fantomatici amici di Sana, ma tra i suoi followers non capisce chi sia il fratello e chi gli amici e sinceramente di mettersi lì a spulciarsi tutti i profili e tutte le foto... beh anche no, dai. 

Gli basta la sessione di stalking del ragazzo misterioso. 

E a proposito, riprende in mano il telefono e apre la foto di Instagram salvata. Quasi non ci crede che abbia pomiciato con uno così fico. Chissà cosa ci avrà trovato in lui uno del genere? 

***

** Venerdì 14 Settembre h. 13:35 **

“Allora ragazze, mi raccomando puntuali davanti a Termini alle cinque.” Giovanni ha riunito tutti davanti a scuola all’uscita dalle lezioni per organizzare il viaggio a Bracciano.

“A che ora parte il bus?” Chiede Sana, segnandosi sull’agenda del telefono l’appuntamento.

“Alle cinque e mezza, ma meglio vedersi prima.” Interviene Elia.

“A proposito, voi portate un po’ di cibo, vero?” Martino è decisamente preoccupato per la questione pasti, memore delle volte precedenti.

“Io porto un paio di torte buonissime che ho fatto ieri sera.” Silvia risponde entusiasta del suo operato. Sia Elia che Martino la guardano un po’ disgustati e un po’ allibiti da quanto lei creda di essere una grande cuoca.

“Okay, avviso mio fratello di preparare le buste con la spesa che abbiamo fatto ieri. E lo avverto dell’orario.”

“Vabbè allora ci vediamo dopo.”

E tutti si salutano, andando ognuno a casa propria, per prepararsi per il weekend.

***

** Venerdì 14 Settembre h. 14:45 **

***

** Venerdì 14 Settembre h. 17:56 **

Sono sul bus che li porta a Bracciano e Martino ha lo sguardo fisso sul panorama che scorre veloce davanti a sé.

“Oh a che pensi?” Giovanni lo scuote dai pensieri.

Come può dirgli che da una settimana non fa che pensare a quel ragazzo del locale? Lui non sa nemmeno dell’esistenza di questo ragazzo. Deve sviare il discorso su qualcos’altro.

“Niente, mia madre sta sempre peggio e ogni tanto è un po’ pesante stare a casa. Ecco perché ti ho detto subito sì e mi è andato bene far venire tutta sta gente.”

Non è nemmeno una bugia quella che ha appena detto, ma ormai ci ha quasi fatto l’abitudine a vedere la madre sul divano a piangere al buio, con solo la tv a illuminare la stanza, o a mangiare da solo in camera perché lei ha lo stomaco chiuso. 

“Mi dispiace. Vuoi parlare un po’?”

“Non è che abbia qualcosa da dire... voglio solo distrarmi.”

“Allora stasera ci appartiamo e ci facciamo una bella cannetta eh?”

“Perché ci dobbiamo appartare? Cos'è non vuoi che Eva ci vede mentre ti fai le canne?” Martino inizia a ridere e subito Giovanni gli mette la mano sulla bocca, ridendo anche lui.

“Zitto!” 

***

“Sana ma gli amici di tuo fratello non dovevano venire con noi?” Eva si guarda indietro sul bus, rendendosi conto che c’è solo il fratello di Sana insieme a loro.

“Sì, ma alla fine vengono in macchina, così portano più roba. Ci vediamo direttamente lì con loro.”

“Ma chi sono?”

“Amici di scuola che fanno parte della sua comitiva.”

“Qualcuno carino?”

“Più di uno, ma Eva sono dei cazzoni, davvero.”

“Peggio di quelli?” Chiede indicando i ragazzi che stanno sfottendo Luchino e ridono, facendo casino.

“No, uguali!”

Ed entrambe iniziano a ridere di gusto.

***

** Venerdì 14 Settembre h. 19:06 **

Arrivano davanti alla casa al lago, tutti con gli zaini in spalla e le buste della spesa in mano, quando vedono una macchina parcheggiata e alcuni ragazzi seduti sul gradino davanti all’entrata. Il fratello di Sana è il primo che li raggiunge e li saluta con un abbraccio e pacche sul collo. 

“Siete già qui!” Sana li saluta. Li conosce da tempo ormai e spesso se li è ritrovati in casa a giocare alla play con suo fratello.

“Ciao piccoletta!” 

Martino assiste alla scena in silenzio insieme agli altri finché il suo cuore non perde un battito.

Tra quei ragazzi, con una camicia leggera e un paio di jeans c’è il ragazzo misterioso del locale. Che ci fa qui? Perché sembra conoscere Sana? 

All’improvviso ricorda il messaggio di Eva dell’altro giorno.

_ Uno viene pure nella nostra scuola ma non ho capito chi è  _

Merda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaaan!!! So che può sembrare un capitolo filler ma mi serve soprattutto per mostrare le dinamiche tra tutti i ragazzi, sia le matte che i contrabbandieri. Dal prossimo capitolo inizieranno a succedere cose e a smuoversi un po'... non che nel primo capitolo non sia successo nulla, però da ora si entra nel vivo ;)  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto e, chi mi segue anche su Twitter lo sa, ho già pronti 5 capitoli quindi pian piano pubblicherò non per forza un capitolo a settimana, come appunto è successo stavolta ^.^  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, please.  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	3. Capitolo 3

**CAPITOLO 3**

**Venerdì 14 Settembre h. 22:18**

Ha cercato di essere naturale e impassibile quando Sana e suo fratello hanno presentato i nuovi ragazzi. E così ha scoperto che il tipo misterioso si chiama Niccolò e... beh ovviamente è lui l’amico che va al Kennedy, ma questo Martino lo sapeva già. 

La cosa che l’ha stupito è che Niccolò ha finto di non conoscerlo, come se non si ricordasse di lui. Oddio, è probabile che sia così, magari era talmente ubriaco da non rendersi conto di chi avesse davanti. Anche se, a dirla tutta, un minimo accenno delle sopracciglia lo ha notato, ma potrebbe essersi sbagliato. O esserselo immaginato. 

Per tutto il giorno ha cercato in tutti i modi di evitare anche un solo sguardo nella sua direzione e non è stato facile dato che a quanto pare Giovanni ha subito trovato un punto d’incontro con lui e ha cercato di coinvolgerlo nelle loro conversazioni più e più volte. Martino ha sempre svicolato, tra un fintissimo messaggio da inviare e un “oh mi sa che Eva mi sta cercando” per poi allontanarsi da loro. 

Fatto sta che ora sono tutti sul patio a fumare e mangiare patatine e popcorn che hanno cotto sul momento. Dopo tutta la giornata ad evitarlo, ora è praticamente impossibile, così Martino ogni tanto dà un’occhiata a Niccolò che sta chiacchierando con le ragazze e, ovviamente, Giovanni. Quando sente Silvia iniziare a parlare di Edoardo Incanti, decide che non può farcela ad ascoltare per l’ennesima volta la storia di quel ragazzo e si alza, rientrando in casetta, si avvicina al frigo e tira fuori un’altra birra. Quando si volta Niccolò è dietro al bancone, la porta è chiusa e lo fissa. 

“Che c’è?” 

“Ho l’impressione che tu mi stia evitando.” 

“No, perché dovrei?” Ha una nonchalance che non credeva di avere. _Bravo Martino!_

“Non ti ricordi di me?” Chiede avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lui, tanto che Martino sente il fiato spezzarsi in gola. 

“Ci conosciamo?” Sicuramente ha una buona faccia da poker, ma in fin dei conti deve cercare di mantenere almeno un minimo di contegno e orgoglio. 

Niccolò sorride e si appoggia al bancone dell’isola. “Sabato scorso... al Goa... dietro il corridoio dei cessi.” 

Okay, quindi ha proprio fatto finta di non riconoscerlo, ma in realtà si ricorda perfettamente di lui. 

A questo punto può anche far cadere la maschera, non ha più senso fingere. Martino annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo. “Ah sì, ora mi ricordo.” 

“Ho provato a cercarti dopo, ma eri scomparso e non sapevo nemmeno il tuo nome.” 

“Senti, io non sono così, di solito.” 

“Così come?” 

“Il tipo che si pacca gli sconosciuti in discoteca. Non sono così.” 

“Meglio, perché nemmeno io di solito. Ero decisamente ubriaco quella sera.” 

“Strano che te lo ricordi allora...” 

“Come faccio a dimenticarmi di uno come te?” Chiede con tono retorico, avvicinandosi ancora di più. 

_Ma sta flirtando o cosa?_ “Ehm, comunque mi dispiace se hai pensato-” 

“Cosa? Che in quel momento lo volessimo tutti e due? Perché è così, no?” 

Martino annuisce di nuovo. “Vabbè, comunque ti prego non farne parola con nessuno.” 

“Non parlo di queste cose, tranquillo. Poi è stato solo un bacio, giusto?” È ormai a pochi centimetri da lui e sente quasi il suo respiro addosso, proprio come quella notte. 

Non sa come faccia a resistere dal baciarlo e quasi si protrae verso Niccolò, quando sente la porta aprirsi e gli altri rientrare in casetta, chiacchierando e facendo caos. 

Entrambi si allontanano e Martino beve immediatamente un sorso della birra ghiacciata, per placare il calore che sente dentro di sé. 

Ecco come fa a resistere. 

*** 

**Sabato 15 Settembre h. 03:12**

È tutto silenzioso in casetta. La maggior parte di loro sta sdraiata nei sacchi a pelo; le ragazze hanno preso l’unica stanza presente con un letto, hanno deciso di dormire tutte insieme, in fondo è già successo l’anno precedente e sono ben disposte a rifarlo. 

Martino guarda il soffitto, non riesce a dormire sapendo che Niccolò è nella sua stessa stanza a pochi centimetri da lui. Sospira e si volta per l’ennesima volta di lato. 

“Psss... Oooh.” Si sente richiamare alla sua destra. 

“Eh?” 

“Sei sveglio?” È Giovanni a parlare. 

“Sì, anche tu...” 

“Ti va se parliamo un po’?” 

“Qui?” Stanno già sussurrando e rischiano di svegliare anche tutti gli altri. 

“No, usciamo fuori dai...” 

Poi Giovanni si alza ed esce il più silenziosamente possibile. Martino si mette in piedi e dà un’occhiata veloce a Niccolò, che sembra addormentato, scuote la testa e segue Giovanni fuori sul patio. 

“Che succede?” Gli chiede poco dopo, vedendo che Giovanni non parla. 

“Vorrei provarci con Eva!” 

“Non sta uscendo con Canegallo?” 

“L’ho sentita parlare con Eleonora e pare di no...” 

“Vabbè Gio, però non aveva detto-” 

“No, lo so che ha detto che vuole stare da sola eccetera, ma penso che lo dica solo perché sono stato uno stronzo con lei, ho fatto un sacco di cazzate e lei pure. Però possiamo buttarci dietro tutto quello che è successo e ricominciare... no?” 

“Boh, me pare ‘na cazzata...” 

“Quindi non mi appoggi? Non mi aiuti?” 

“No per carità, cioè ti sono vicino... Aspe’ che vuol dire che non t’aiuto? Che dovrei fa?” 

“Marti, Eva ti ascolta, ti sta a sentire se le parli bene di me...” 

“Io ed Eva ci parliamo a malapena.” Non è propriamente vero, ma non vorrebbe essere coinvolto di nuovo nella loro relazione, dopo lo scorso anno. “Poi lo sa che sei il mio migliore amico, non sarei credibile, no?” 

“Vabbè tu fallo lo stesso, dammi una mano, cazzo.” Sembra terribilmente offeso. Odia quando Giovanni fa così. 

“Okay, okay... ti aiuto.” 

“Invece ti volevo dire... quel ragazzo con cui parlavi prima, quando ti sei allontanato dagli altri, mi pare di conoscerlo.” 

“Perché viene al Kennedy, l’ha detto prima.” 

“No, non è per quello... non ti pare lo stesso che ti fissava in discoteca la settimana scorsa?” 

Martino si sente mancare, non può permettere che Giovanni scopra di lui, non adesso perlomeno. “Assolutamente no... Ma poi chi se lo ricorda quel tizio. Ti stai sicuramente sbagliando!” Cerca di essere il più sicuro possibile, negando tutto come se non ci fosse un domani. 

“Sarà... forse sì, mi sa che l’ho visto a scuola...” 

“Sicuro! Mo' tornamo dentro, che vorrei dormire un po’...” 

Giovanni gli scompiglia i capelli, ringraziandolo e rientrano, sdraiandosi nuovamente. 

*** 

**Sabato 15 Settembre h. 11:25**

Alla fine in realtà ha dormito pochissimo e si sente ancora stordito dalla notte quasi in bianco. Nemmeno il caffè ha dato i suoi frutti stamattina, fortunatamente sono sulla spiaggia del lago, così può sdraiarsi e riposare un po’. 

Mentre gli altri stanno giocando a racchettoni o in acqua, sente il telefono vibrare l’arrivo di un messaggio da un numero sconosciuto. Poi sorride e si mette seduto, vedendolo seduto poco più in là con la sigaretta in bocca. 

Appena l’altro si allontana dietro le rocce, si alza e cercando di dare meno nell’occhio possibile, lo raggiunge, sedendosi accanto a lui. 

“Vuoi?” Niccolò fa cenno alla sigaretta che ha in mano. 

Martino annuisce e Niccolò gli avvicina le dita alla bocca, permettendogli di fare una tirata. Anche se involontariamente Martino poggia le labbra proprio sulle dita del ragazzo, che mantiene lo sguardo fisso sulla sua bocca. 

“Senti ma... i tuoi amici non sanno niente?” 

“Di cosa?” 

“Di sabato scorso...” 

“No!” Il tono è deciso e perentorio. 

“Perché?” 

“Perché no... e comunque non credevo di rivederti.” 

“Io c’ho sperato. Volevo cercarti in qualche modo ma non sapevo proprio niente di te.” 

“Davvero?” 

“È tutta la settimana che penso a te. Tu no?” 

Vorrebbe tenere il punto e fingere che, no, non ci ha minimamente pensato, che non ha iniziato a fare lo stalker su internet, cercando foto e informazioni su un ragazzo sconosciuto, ma il modo in cui lo guarda Niccolò lo fa sentire fin troppo esposto. Così evita di parlare ma annuisce piano e abbassa gli occhi. Non lo guarda, ma percepisce il calore del suo corpo sempre più vicino e poi il suo respiro a sfiorargli le labbra. 

“Che stiamo facendo?” Sussurra appena, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Ci stiamo per baciare, Marti.” Sente una vaga accondiscendenza nel tono di Niccolò cui risponderebbe a tono, ma se frega perché è tutta la settimana che ripensa a quelle labbra e al loro sapore. 

Così sorride, le labbra che ancora si sfiorano con quelle dell’altro, che invece è rimasto fermo, come fosse in attesa. “Lo so, non dicevo in questo momento.” 

“Ci pensiamo dopo.” 

Poi Niccolò annulla la distanza e subito la lingua tocca la sua. E tutto intorno sfuma. Martino si lascia completamente andare in quel bacio, non sente più nulla se non Niccolò che avvolge ogni senso e percezione. Per un tempo indefinito rimangono così, come era già successo una settimana prima, finché delle urla di Luca e del fratello di Sana non li riscuotono e Niccolò si volta di scatto verso la fonte del rumore. 

“Okay, credo sia meglio tornare di là...” 

Martino annuisce e prende un respiro più profondo. Questo ragazzo gli fa perdere la testa e deve stare molto attento a come si comporta, soprattutto se rischia di farsi scoprire. 

“Senti, non so tu, ma io non vorrei che questa cosa finisse...” Lo ferma Niccolò prima di ritornare dagli altri. 

“Nemmeno io.” 

“E allora non facciamola finire questa cosa.” 

Lo bacia nuovamente, in modo frettoloso ma che comunque gli fa tremare le gambe come gelatina e in breve si ritrova solo, Niccolò è già tornato dai suoi amici. 

Si risiede sull’asciugamano, mentre si rende conto di avere lo sguardo di Sana che lo fissa per un momento. 

Perché lo sta guardando così insistentemente? 

*** 

**Sabato 15 Settembre h. 23:38**

La raggiunge e lei subito lo guarda male. Perché pare sempre avercela con lui? Certo, potrebbe essere per quel nomignolo vagamente razzista, Sana Bin Laden, con cui tutti a scuola la chiamano, lui compreso. 

“Allora?” 

“Allora cosa?” 

“Ti ho visto con Niccolò, stamattina.” 

Okay, deve usare l’unica tecnica valida in questi casi: negare, sempre negare, negare anche l’evidenza. 

“Ti giuro che non ho idea di cosa parli...” 

“Senti, conosco Niccolò. Molto bene. E anche se non così tanto, conosco anche te. Perciò ti dico che di me ti puoi fidare...” 

I suoi occhi sono così comprensivi che mai pensava avrebbe mai visto sul volto di una come Sana. È chiaro che la sua impressione su di lei non corrisponde del tutto alla verità. Però... 

“Non va contro la tua religione?” 

“Io non sono la mia religione, Martino.” Lo dice con una determinazione che fa abbassare lo sguardo al ragazzo. 

Così Martino decide di fare un atto di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Non sa perché, ma potrebbe essere la persona migliore cui far sapere di questa cosa, che non sa nemmeno ancora definire. Non che non si fidi di Giovanni, ma non vuole metterlo in una posizione scomoda con gli altri ragazzi. E sinceramente, sente di avere bisogno di qualcuno cui raccontare questa storia, è una settimana che è quasi al limite e potrebbe esplodere da un momento all’altro. 

“Okay, non farne parola con nessuno, perché non voglio che si sappia, okay?” 

“L’unica cosa che vorrei sapere è... com’è successo? Come vi siete conosciuti?” 

“Andiamo tutti alla stessa scuola, no?” Okay farglielo sapere, ma i dettagli anche no. 

“Giusto... Per quel che vale, non lo avrei detto in ogni caso. Non sono fatti miei. Comunque se e quando avrai bisogno, io ci sono.” Il tono in cui lo dice è molto strano. Come se ci fosse altro sotto che lui non sa, ma di cui lei è certamente a conoscenza. 

Annuisce appena prima di tornare indietro dagli altri che hanno acceso un fuoco e stanno arrostendo dei marshmallow, in pieno stile americano. 

Giovanni lo guarda come a chiedere se vada tutto bene e lui sorride, sedendosi vicino a lui. Non vuole farlo preoccupare. 

Non si accorge che Giovanni ha notato che subito dopo di lui, dalla stessa strada, è comparsa Sana. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E fa la sua comparsa in grande stile anche il Fares! Che ne pensate di questo Niccolò?  
> Io spero vi piaccia perché ieri ho avuto una piccola crisi e mi faceva schifo sta storia, però sto comunque andando avanti nella scrittura. A tal proposito se volete rimanere aggiornati, vi lascio qui il mio profilo Twitter dove scrivo e lascio anche sondaggi sulla pubblicazione e piccoli spoiler, se vi va seguitemi :)  
> <https://twitter.com/lsdepressedgirl>  
> Detto ciò, non so quando sarà la prossima pubblicazione, dipende da quanto riesco a scrivere e portare avanti la storia, ma potrebbero esserci anche più di un aggiornamento a settimana...stay tuned!  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	4. Capitolo 4

** CAPITOLO 4 **

** Martedì 18 Settembre h. 01:38 **

***

** Martedì 18 Settembre h. 12:09 **

Quando Luca entra in aula, Martino sta perdendo la sfida contro Elia che lo sta prendendo in giro perché, parole sue “Marti è una pippa!”.

“Che cazzo mi fate giocare a me, se pensate che faccio schifo?”

“Perché così paghi sempre tu!” Interviene Giovanni ridendo.

“Ma vaffanculo, stronzi!”

“Dai Marti, vai a prende sti caffè che la ricreazione è quasi finita...”

Martino scuote la testa ed esce dall’aula, con i soldi in mano, dirigendosi verso la macchinetta. Mentre attende il primo caffè, accanto a lui si appoggia alla colonna Niccolò, che lo guarda con un sorriso.

Negli ultimi due giorni sono stati parecchio insieme, anche se a conti fatti hanno parlato ben poco, soprattutto quando erano al Lago... Eccetto la notte precedente, durante la quale sono rimasti a parlare fino a tardi. Hanno parlato sì, ma non davvero. I loro demoni per ora sono rimasti celati e rinchiusi nei propri pensieri.

“Ciao Martino Rametta, anno 2001, classe 4° C.” 

“Mi stai stalkerando?”

“Assolutamente no, non ho profili social per farlo.”

Martino sorride, scuotendo la testa e si abbassa per prendere il primo caffè. “Tienimelo!” Lo passa a Niccolò prima di selezionarne un altro. “E come mai non hai nemmeno un social?” 

Il ragazzo si adombra per un momento alla domanda, poi riprende il solito piglio. “Sono alternativo?”

“Okay... E io come faccio a sapere qualcosa di te se non hai neanche un profilo?”

Niccolò si avvicina e sussurra “sono l’uomo del mistero...”

Martino si sente avvampare ma cerca di darsi un contegno e non risponde, fingendo indifferenza di fronte alla provocazione di Niccolò.

“A parte gli scherzi, che fai domani pomeriggio?” Chiede il ragazzo più grande, tornando serio.

“Non lo so... Un cazzo penso.”

“Allora esci con me.”

“E che facciamo?”

“Dopo ti invio i dettagli.”

Martino riprende i caffè dalle mani di Niccolò e con un “okay” sussurrato e torna in aula dai ragazzi. 

Il suo cuore però non ha più smesso di battere all’impazzata per il resto della mattinata, impaziente di questa uscita che realizza essere un primo appuntamento in piena regola. Wow!

***

** Mercoledì 19 Settembre h. 17:02 **

“Allora, dimmi un po’: come sei?”

“In che senso?”

“Beh la prima cosa che mi hai detto quando ci siamo parlati era che non eri il tipo che si pacca i ragazzi in discoteca, quindi... come sei?”

Si sono incontrati a San Pietro, a quanto pare vicino casa di Niccolò, e si sono fermati in uno dei bar della zona, seduti a un tavolino esterno, uno di fronte all’altro, con un caffè e qualche dolcetto. 

“Beh sono... in realtà non lo so. Tu come mi vedi?”

Niccolò lo scruta per un momento prima di rispondere. “Sei timido, introverso, ma dolce. C'ho preso?”

“Può darsi... e tu? Come sei?”

“Penso di essere simpatico, divertente...” Di nuovo una leggera ombra scurisce il suo volto, prima di continuare. “Un po’ folle...”

“E anche modesto...” 

Entrambi ridono e il ragazzo più grande scuote la testa. Gli piace che Martino sia sempre con la battuta pronta, risponde a tono e questo lo stuzzica.

“Che ti devo dire? Sono consapevole del mio fascino.” 

Gli dà corda in questo gioco di battute, sperando continui, ma a quanto pare non è così. “Sei sicuramente divertente. Ma mi dai l’idea di essere un tipo furbo.”

“In realtà per niente.”

“Ah no?”

“No, non direi... sono fin troppo ingenuo spesso e volentieri.”

“Allora quella sera eri veramente ubriaco perché mi hai dato tutt’altra impressione.”

“Sei tu che mi hai ispirato un atteggiamento diverso. Lì sulla pista, che ballavi, bellissimo.”

Martino arrossisce e abbassa lo sguardo sulla tazzina davanti a sé. Non è abituato ai complimenti, soprattutto così espliciti e si sente un po’ in imbarazzo. E il modo in cui lo guarda Niccolò poi lo mette a disagio, perché sembra quasi mangiarlo con gli occhi e nessuno finora l’ha mai guardato così, facendolo sentire desiderato. Forse l’unica volta è stata quell’amica di Eva, Federica, ma era diverso, non l’ha mai presa davvero in considerazione, non gli è mai piaciuta. Niccolò invece lo attira come non mai  e... beh ammettiamolo, lo eccita. Dacché ha memoria la sensazione più simile a questa l’ha provata solo per Giovanni, ma si sentiva così in colpa nei confronti dell’amico che ha sempre cercato in ogni modo di evitarlo e bloccare sul nascere qualunque interesse fisico potesse provare per lui. 

“Dai, andiamo via da qui... facciamo una passeggiata!” Niccolò si alza e lo trascina via da lì.

***

** Giovedì 20 Settembre h. 19:18 **

***

** Venerdì 21 Settembre h. 08:17 **

***

** Venerdì 21 Settembre h. 08:34 **

“Scusami sono un po’ in ritardo!” Dice Eva con il fiatone, arrivando di corsa davanti l’entrata del cancello.

“Tranquilla,  Gio mi ha detto che la Nicolaci non c’è in prima ora. Abbiamo ancora qualche minuto.”

“Okay, meglio!”

“Che succede?” Chiede poi Martino, entrando con lei e iniziando a salire le scale.

“ Gio ti ha per caso detto qualcosa del weekend al lago?”

“Non lo so... Cosa doveva dirmi?”

“Eh... che ci siamo baciati.” 

Martino rimane un momento interdetto da questa notizia. Prima gli chiede aiuto, anche se ancora non ha fatto nulla concretamente, e poi non gli dice che qualcosa è già successo? 

“Non lo sapevo, non mi ha detto niente.” 

“Strano... Comunque è successo solo una volta.”

“Okay e perché me lo stai dicendo?” In realtà sa già la risposta, perché Eva lo guarda e sembra pentita che sia successo. 

“Perché per me è finita lì. Si, ci siamo baciati. Sì, è stato bello, ma non ho intenzione di rimettermi con lui. Ho bisogno di stare sola. Questa cosa non è cambiata dall’anno scorso.”

“Beh, allora diglielo.”

“Non puoi dirglielo tu?” Eva ci prova a fare gli occhi da cerbiatto per intenerire Martino, che sospira e scuote la testa.

“No, Eva non mi mettere in mezzo.”

“Ti prego, a te dà ascolto. Se glielo dici tu sicuramente mollerà la presa.”

“Eva, no. Non voglio ritrovarmi nella situazione dell’anno scorso, già ho fatto un casino. Non voglio entrarci in questa storia. Se non vuoi stare con lui, glielo devi dire tu.”

“Che palle! Sei il mio migliore amico, dovresti appoggiarmi.”

“Sono anche il  _ suo  _ migliore amico, non farmi questo ti prego.”

“Allora glielo diciamo insieme. Cioè glielo dico io, ma tu sarai vicino a me. Questo almeno me lo devi.”

Perché quei due lo mettono sempre nella posizione di non poter rifiutare? Come ha fatto a dare loro tanto potere su di lui? 

Martino sospira e annuisce. “D’accordo! Ora entriamo prima che ci becchino qui fuori...”

Entrano in aula e Martino si mette subito seduto accanto a Giovanni che lo guarda con un sorriso.

“Stavi parlando con Eva? Le hai detto qualcosa?” Gli sussurra, avvicinandosi spalla a spalla.

“No, ma lei ha detto qualcosa a me.” Martino non lo guarda nemmeno, ma ha gli occhi fissi davanti a sé. “Perché non mi hai detto che vi siete baciati?”

“Perché sono sicuro che per lei non ha significato niente...”

“Come faccio ad aiutarti se non mi dici le cose?”

“Hai ragione, scusa. Ma lei che ti ha detto?”

“Niente, oltre  questo.”

Dovrebbe dirgli che non solo per lei non ha significato niente ma che non ha alcuna intenzione di riprovarci con lui. Non vuole però mettersi in mezzo, devono cavarsela da soli stavolta. Ha già fatto troppi casini e ha distrutto tutto, non vuole ripetere gli stessi errori.

Il resto dell’ora Martino cerca di concentrarsi sugli esercizi dell’ora successiva. 

***

** Venerdì 21 Settembre h. 11:40 **

***

** Venerdì 21 Settembre h. 22:52 **

È sul letto, fissando il soffitto e un sorriso che proprio non riesce a togliersi dal volto. La giornata è stata così bella che quasi fatica a crederci. Niccolò sembrava far parte del gruppo, quando era arrivato loro erano già lì e, incredibilmente, non era servito nemmeno che Martino facesse qualcosa perché Luca lo aveva salutato ed Elia lo aveva invitato a rimanere. Ovviamente Niccolò non si era fatto sfuggire l’occasione ed era rimasto con loro, giocando a biliardino e aiutandoli a risolvere un paio di esercizi. Martino non aveva fatto altro che sorridere tutto il tempo, per una volta davvero sereno. Non ricorda più quand’è stata l’ultima volta che è stato così bene con qualcuno, nemmeno con Giovanni succede più da tempo.  Prende il telefono e con un moto di coraggio che non credeva di avere apre la conversazione con Niccolò.

Questa cosa gli fa battere il cuore in modo esagerato. Niccolò non fa che chiedergli di vederlo, ogni volta che si scrivono. Non sa ancora cosa sono e in realtà ha paura a chiederglielo, non vuole pressarlo e rischiare di rovinare qualcosa di bello che sta nascendo tra loro. Così si gode il fatto che Niccolò abbia sempre voglia di vederlo, dato che anche lui inizia a sentirne l’esigenza.

E addio sonno!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh quale giorno migliore per pubblicare se non quando Netflix ci dà le tanto agognate notizie su Skam Italia con la chat delle Matte e l'audio di Sana... Io personalmente non vedo l'ora di vederla e ritrovare tutti, dalle ragazze ai Contrabbandieri ai nostri amati Rames e la casa della nonna di Nico *^*  
> Detto ciò le cose iniziano a prendere un certo ritmo tra Marti e Nico... Chissà cosa sarà la sorpresa di Niccolò?  
> Lo scopriremo col prossimo capitolo.. Vi prego di farmi sapere che ne pensate e se avete consigli o critiche sono ben accette, purché scritte con educazione e che siano costruttive :)  
> Vi lascio nuovamente il mio profilo Twitter per restare aggiornati sulla storia e aggiornamenti <https://twitter.com/lsdepressedgirl>  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	5. Capitolo 5

**CAPITOLO 5**

**Sabato 22 Settembre h. 08:47**

Per tutta la notte non ha fatto altro che girarsi e rigirarsi nel letto. Prende il telefono posato sul comodino e riapre la conversazione. Rimane a fissare lo schermo sugli ultimi messaggi. I cuori, la sorpresa, la voglia di vederlo. Basta ha deciso che deve chiedergli cosa sono. 

Non che sia necessaria una definizione, ma vuole sapere se almeno stiano andando nella stessa direzione, perché è la prima volta che si trova in questa situazione e sinceramente non sa bene come comportarsi, cosa può dire, cosa può fare. 

Riposa il telefono sul comodino e prova a chiudere gli occhi, sperando di riposare almeno una mezz’ora, ma a quanto pare non è possibile, perché sente l’arrivo di un messaggio. Quando vede che è di Niccolò un sorriso fa capolino sul volto. Ormai è impossibile non avere il sorriso quando c’è di mezzo questo ragazzo. 

*** 

**Sabato 22 Settembre h. 14:18**

Si sta finendo di preparare per l’appuntamento. È impaziente di sapere che cosa Niccolò abbia preparato per lui e si rende conto che deve essere uno di quei tipi romantici che fanno regali e organizzano sorprese. Lui non è così, o almeno non crede di esserlo, ma non ha mai avuto una relazione in vita sua, quindi chissà, magari scoprirà di avere un lato romantico. 

Si sistema i capelli e si lava i denti, poi si infila le scarpe e prende il telefono. 

È un po’ presto forse per uscire, ma se rimane a casa ancora un po’ rischia di impazzire, quindi decide che con calma andrà a prendere l’autobus per andare a prendere la metro e da lì arriverà a Piazza del Popolo. Al massimo arriverà in anticipo e attenderà lì che arrivi Niccolò. 

*** 

**Sabato 22 Settembre h. 15:46**

Ha deciso di mettersi seduto sotto l’obelisco, sui gradini in attesa che arrivi Niccolò, anche se al momento di lui ancora nessuna traccia. È sabato però e c’è veramente tantissima gente, tra turisti e ragazzi che approfittano delle temperature ancora calde per uscire, quindi è probabile che sia in ritardo. Controlla l’orario sul telefono e sospira. 

*** 

**Sabato 22 Settembre h. 15:54**

Si accende una sigaretta e muove il piede sul sanpietrino, guardando la folla che cammina avanti e indietro sulla piazza. Non sa perché sia in ansia, non è il primo appuntamento, ma l’aspettativa di una sorpresa organizzata appositamente per lui, lo rende irrequieto. E in più c’è il rischio che gli abbia dato un palo pazzesco. 

Decide di alzarsi e rimanere in piedi, continuando a spostare lo sguardo su chiunque passi di lì, sperando di vedere comparire Niccolò. Poi gli arriva un messaggio. 

*** 

**Sabato 22 Settembre h. 16:12**

“Scusami se ti ho fatto aspettare, volevo prendere la macchina, ma mia madre non ha voluto, abbiamo screziato un po’,, abbiamo scr quindi ho fatto tardi.” 

“Non fa niente...” 

Stanno camminando vicini in mezzo alla folla di Via del Corso. Martino osserva le altre coppie e nota come tutti si tengano per mano o sono a braccetto e per un momento vorrebbe anche lui poterlo fare, solo per sentirsi ‘normale’. Scuote la testa e si concentra su questo bellissimo ragazzo che ha accanto e che sta imparando a conoscere pian piano. 

“Allora, questa sorpresa?” Chiede con un sorriso. 

“Ti ci sto portando. Quanto sei curioso!” 

In breve, si ritrovano in una stradina interna, un vicolo di Roma così caratteristico di un tempo ormai andato, che quasi si potrebbe far fatica a riconoscere come una strada della città di oggi, così moderna. 

Niccolò lo trascina dentro un negozietto di dischi, piccolo e pieno di scaffali. Saluta quello che sembra essere il proprietario, come se lo conoscesse da tempo. 

“Vengo qui spesso e ormai siamo quasi amici io e lui...” Gli sussurra infatti, mentre Martino continua a guardarsi intorno. “Vieni con me!” 

Il ragazzo lo prende per mano e lo guida dietro nel retro dove nota subito una tastiera e si volta verso di lui con un sorriso sorpreso. 

“Gli ho chiesto il favore di poter stare qui dietro e mi ha dato il permesso, basta che non facciamo rumore. Dai, mettiti qui con me!” 

Niccolò lo fa sedere al suo fianco, poi prende un paio di cuffie, le attacca alla tastiera e gliele fa indossare, facendogli cenno di stare in silenzio. Martino è in fibrillazione, perché non sa davvero cosa aspettarsi da lui, questo ragazzo è del tutto imprevedibile, finché poco dopo una melodia lenta e scandita vibra nelle orecchie e uno tsunami di emozioni intense e su cui sente di non avere il controllo, lo invade e lo travolge. 

Gli aveva promesso che avrebbe suonato per lui e lo sta facendo. 

Una nuova consapevolezza si fa strada in lui: di questo ragazzo potrebbe innamorarsi. Seriamente. Profondamente. Totalmente. 

E non sa se sia pronto per questo. 

*** 

**Sabato 22 Settembre h. 23:13**

*** 

**Domenica 23 Settembre h. 12:42**

Apre gli occhi a fatica e sente la testa pesante come non mai. Si guarda intorno e si rende conto di essere sul letto, ancora completamente vestito. Senza nemmeno alzarsi prende il telefono e guarda gli ultimi messaggi nella chat di gruppo. Ma che cazzarola ha scritto? Era davvero fuori ieri sera. Quella merda propinata dal Peccio ha davvero distrutto ogni memoria della serata. Eppure ne ha bevuta solo una. Prova a scrivere ai ragazzi, non può credere di essere l’unico in quella condizione. 

Chiude gli occhi ma si sente ancora peggio. Mai più quella birra, sempre se di birra si può parlare. Come ha fatto a farsi convincere a bere quella merda? 

Riprende il telefono in mano per vedere se c’è altro da controllare e nota che ha un messaggio sms. E niente, nonostante la sbronza pesante, un sorriso appena sul volto. 

*** 

**Lunedì 24 Settembre h. 12:04**

Al suono della campanella, Martino si alza di scatto pronto a uscire dall’aula e raggiungere Niccolò. 

“Oh dove vai?” Lo blocca subito Giovanni. 

_Okay, Martino, pensa a qualcosa di intelligente dove lui non possa seguirti._

“Ecco... devo andare a chiedere a quella di fisica un appuntamento per mia madre.” 

“In che senso?” 

“Mia madre ha visto il voto del compito di fisica e vuole parlare con la prof.” Tenta di sembrare scocciato dalla cosa. 

“Cazzo, vengo con te?” 

“No!” Dice forse troppo forte al quale Giovanni non risponde, ma lo guarda stranito. “Cioè, non è una gran cosa, magari ti porto io un caffè dopo, eh?” 

“Okay... Vabbè comunque raggiungici fuori che andiamo a fumare con Luchino.” 

Martino annuisce e di corsa esce dall’aula. Deve iniziare a inventarsi cose più credibili per sfuggire al suo migliore amico. 

Quando arriva nel sottoscala, si guarda intorno, ma a quanto pare Niccolò non è ancora arrivato. Si mette seduto sulle scale per attenderlo. Mentre è lì inizia a darsi un’occhiata, non aveva notato che ci fosse un’aula lì sotto, si avvicina e legge la scritta su un foglietto appeso sulla porta. 

**Dottor Spera**

PSICOLOGO SCOLASTICO 

Dalle ore 11 alle ore 15 

Non sapeva nemmeno che ci fosse uno psicologo a scuola. 

Rimane ancora lì per qualche minuto, di Niccolò ancora nessuna traccia e sta per andarsene, quando la porta si apre e un uomo dai capelli arruffati, scalzo e con un sedano in mano compare davanti a lui. 

“Oh mi scusi, non volevo disturbare.” 

“No ma quale disturbo, dai entra.” L’uomo dal chiaro accento toscano lo fa sedere di fronte alla scrivania, nonostante i tentativi di Martino di svicolare da questa situazione. 

Si mette seduto e legge sulla lavagna davanti a sé NAMACISSI. _Chissà che vorrà dire?_

“Io sono Roberto.” 

“Martino, salve.” 

“Allora cosa ti porta qui, dimmi tutto!” 

Martino lo fissa per un momento prima di rispondere. “In realtà avevo appuntamento qui fuori con il mio... _amico_ e anzi credo che dovrei andare, sta sicuramente arrivando.” 

L’uomo annuisce, come se avesse compreso tutto e sorride. “Okay, sappi che se dovessi avere bisogno, mi trovi sempre qui. Dalle 11 alle 15 perché è l’orario di appuntamento. E solo su appuntamento. Ma mi trovi comunque qui.” 

Martino si alza e lo ringrazia, per poi uscire dall’aula. Controlla l’orario e ormai la ricreazione è praticamente finita. Strano che Niccolò non gli abbia mandato nemmeno un messaggio per avvertirlo. 

*** 

**Lunedì 24 Settembre h. 13:32**

*** 

**Lunedì 24 Settembre h. 16:04**

*** 

**Lunedì 24 Settembre h. 21:57**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... lo so, c'è scritto commedia romantica, ma andiamo potevo davvero non cedere nemmeno un pochino all'angst? E per chi se lo stesse chiedendo, no non è quello l'angst di cui ho accennato su Twitter... quello deve ancora arrivare 😅 A proposito vi lascio sempre il link al mio profilo Twitter se volete seguirmi anche lì <https://twitter.com/lsdepressedgirl>  
> Detto ciò, se tutto va come penso che vada, tra venerdì e sabato pubblicherò il prossimo capitolo.  
> Grazie mille a tutti coloro che seguono, leggono, commentano e lasciano un kudo alla mia storia.  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	6. Capitolo 6

**CAPITOLO 6**

**Martedì 25 Settembre h. 08:11**

*** 

**Martedì 25 Settembre h. 08:17**

*** 

**Martedì 25 Settembre h. 08:56**

Giovanni lo ha davvero aspettato fuori da scuola e ora sono al baretto, con un cappuccino e un cornetto davanti. Martino ha la faccia sbattuta di chi non ha dormito ed effettivamente non ha chiuso occhio, controllando il telefono in modo ossessivo ogni mezz’ora, nella speranza di trovarci un messaggio di Niccolò, che però non è mai arrivato. 

“Si può sapere che c’hai?” 

“Nulla, sono solo stanco...” 

“Non mi prendere per il culo, Marti. Sei strano e vedo la tua testa che rumina pensieri a manetta. Dimmi che c’hai...” 

“Non è facile vivere con mia madre in quelle condizioni, okay? Se non ci penso io, nessuno fa la spesa, fa una lavatrice, stende i panni. Niente! Faccio tutto da solo...” 

“Hai bisogno di una mano? Posso chiedere a mia madre di aiutarti, veniamo io e lei.” 

“Ma figurati...” 

“Mi dispiace un sacco zì, pe’ sta storia!” 

“Sì, beh... non possiamo farci niente. Spero solo che si riprenda un po’.” 

“Sicuramente. Tua madre è una donna con le palle.” 

“Sì, questo è vero..."

“Solo questo? Non c’è nient’altro?” 

Giovanni lo guarda come se sapesse di Niccolò, ma questa cosa è impossibile perché è stato decisamente molto attento a qualunque passo falso ed è improbabile che possa aver scoperto di loro due. Giusto? 

“No, nient’altro... Comunque, hai parlato con Eva per caso?” 

“No, non più... non riusciamo mai a stare da soli. Perché ti ha detto qualcosa?” 

“No, però visto che pure tu non parli... chiedo!” 

“Ti aggiornerò se ci sono sviluppi, te lo prometto. Tu però le devi parlare bene di me!” 

“Sì, che palle Gio... lo faccio! Lo farò!” 

“Grazie! Sei un amico!” 

“Approfittatore che non sei altro... annamo va, che altrimenti saltiamo pure la seconda ora.” 

*** 

**Martedì 25 Settembre h. 12:16**

*** 

**Martedì 25 Settembre h. 16:20**

*** 

**Martedì 25 Settembre h. 22:45**

*** 

**Mercoledì 26 Settembre h. 06:19**

*** 

**Mercoledì 26 Settembre h. 07:01**

Quando Martino apre gli occhi, la prima cosa che fa è prendere il telefono e controllare l’orario. Il suo cuore perde un battito quando vede i messaggi di Niccolò e si alza subito seduto sul letto. Vorrebbe fare la persona sostenuta e non rispondere, ma diamine se ha bisogno di vederlo e capire che cosa è successo. 

*** 

**Mercoledì 26 Settembre h. 08:06**

È arrivato in anticipo, forse fin troppo presto, ma l’ansia di rivederlo e capire come mai sia sparito così dal nulla, lo ha spinto a prepararsi in fretta e furia e uscire velocemente di casa. Appena arrivato, vede che ci sono già alcuni studenti di altre classi, fuori dal cancello ancora chiuso, in attesa di entrare a scuola. Si appoggia di schiena al muretto, proprio sotto le grate che dovrebbero proteggere l’entrata da eventuali ladri o vandali – grazie Chicco Rodi per quel fantastico video su come entrare a scuola di notte – e inizia a guardarsi intorno, sperando di vedere Niccolò arrivare. 

Quando lo scorge in lontananza, riconoscendo subito i capelli corvini fin dalla curva dell’incrocio, lo stomaco si chiude e gli viene quasi da vomitare. Lo vede avvicinarsi e poggiarsi accanto a lui, sospirando pesantemente. 

“Ciao!” Mormora, il tono stanco di chi probabilmente non dorme da giorni. 

“Ciao.” Risponde Martino, cercando di sembrare più neutro possibile. Non vuole dargli la soddisfazione di fargli vedere quanto fosse preoccupato, oltre i messaggi che ha già inviato nei giorni scorsi. 

“Scusami se sono sparito. Non sono stato bene.” 

“Che hai avuto?” 

“Non ti basta sapere che sono stato male?” 

“Okay... E non potevi dirmi che stavi male? Ti costava tanta fatica?” 

“Non ho avuto la forza di prendere il telefono e scriverti.” 

“Vabbè. Come ti pare.” Martino volta la testa dall’altra parte e incrocia le braccia al petto. 

Rimangono così, in silenzio per qualche secondo. Martino sente lo sguardo di Niccolò su di sé, ma rimane fermo nella sua posizione. Almeno finché non sente di nuovo la voce del ragazzo accanto a sé. 

“Non ho fatto che pensare a te.” 

“Bel modo di dimostrarlo.” Risponde, voltandosi e guardandolo di nuovo negli occhi. 

“Sì lo so, sono stato uno stronzo. Mi dispiace. Ti prego, perdonami!” 

Niccolò si avvicina e gli accarezza la guancia, con un mezzo sorriso. Martino si scosta leggermente e si guarda intorno. “Non qui, dai. È che mi sono sentito un idiota, perché in realtà non so come mi devo comportare in questa situazione.” 

“Che intendi?” 

“Non so nemmeno se ho il diritto di arrabbiarmi o meno per questa tua sparizione.” 

“Certo che ce l’hai...” 

“E perché dovrei?” 

“Beh... noi ci stiamo frequentando, giusto?” Chiede, abbassando il tono di voce, così che nessun altro possa sentire. 

“Sì, certo... Quindi, che stiamo facendo? Cosa siamo?” 

Niccolò sospira e scuote piano la testa. “Vuoi che ti faccia la domanda ufficiale?” 

Martino lo guarda, sa perfettamente a cosa si stia riferendo, certo che lo vuole visto come stanno le cose, ma non vuole dargli soddisfazione, così alza le spalle, con finta noncuranza. 

Niccolò mantiene quel mezzo sorriso. “Marti, vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?” 

_Oh._

Fa un certo effetto sentirglielo chiedere così, senza mezzi termini, diretto, secco e deciso. 

“Sì!” Soffia via, abbassando lo sguardo. Sente le guance imporporarsi e la timidezza, che Niccolò aveva subito notato in lui, prevale su tutto in questo momento. 

Quel mezzo sorriso di Niccolò diventa un sorriso a tutta faccia. “Allora stiamo insieme!” 

Anche Martino finalmente sorride e annuisce, sicuramente più tranquillo e di nuovo sereno. Aveva avuto paura di essere stato lui il problema e la causa della sparizione del ragazzo, sapere che invece non c’entra nulla è un sollievo. Anche se in qualche modo, qualcosa non torna nella sua spiegazione, forse perché manca di dettagli. Non vuole litigare però, non ora che sono ufficialmente una coppia. 

*** 

**Mercoledì 26 Settembre h. 13:24**

Quando escono fuori dal cancello, Martino si allontana un momento dagli altri e si avvicina alle ragazze che stanno ridendo tra loro, chissà di cosa. 

“Ehi, ciao!” 

“Ciao Marti!” 

“Sana, ti posso parlare un secondo?” 

Lei lo fissa come se vedesse un alieno, ma lo segue un po’ più lontana dalle altre e gli chiede cosa voglia. 

“Ti volevo solo dire che avevi ragione. Niccolò stava male, per questo era sparito. Abbiamo parlato stamattina ed è tutto okay.” 

“Beh, sai vorrei dirti che è una sorpresa, ma so perfettamente che ho sempre ragione, quindi stai facendo la scoperta dell’acqua calda. Comunque sono contenta che tra voi le cose si siano risolte. Ma... state insieme?” 

“Che te ne frega?” 

“Niente, figurati, è che Niccolò è un mio amico e non voglio che soffra a causa tua.” 

“Non succederà, tranquilla!” 

“Anche perché se succede ti prendo a sprangate su quelle due biglie da ping pong che ti ostini a chiamare palle!” Risponde lei, con quel sorriso pericoloso che tutti hanno imparato a temere. 

“Pensi di farmi paura, Sana?” 

“Ovviamente!” Dice con una calma e sicurezza che intimidirebbe chiunque. 

Martino scuote la testa, ridendo. “Okay, facciamo finta che sia così. Credici!” 

Nel frattempo le ragazze richiamano l’attenzione di Sana e lei scocca l’ultima freccia. “Attento a quello che dici, potrei decidere di cambiare idea e dirlo alle mie amiche, tipo Eva.” Poi si allontana e torna dalle altre, non prima di aver dato un’ultima occhiata veloce al ragazzo, rimasto fermo e allibito sul posto. 

Lo ha appena minacciato? 

In tutto questo, Giovanni li ha osservati da lontano con sguardo attento e mille dubbi che affollano la sua mente. 

*** 

**Giovedì 27 Settembre h. 15:05**

*** 

**Giovedì 27 Settembre h. 17:19**

Gli ha detto di sì. 

È la prima volta che va a casa sua e si sente un po’ a disagio a stare lì: quando è arrivato si è guardato intorno per imprimere bene ogni dettaglio e tra le cose che ha notato c’è sicuramente il pianoforte nel soggiorno. Si è immaginato un piccolo Niccolò lì seduto a suonare e a imparare qualche spartito. 

Ora sono sul suo letto e Niccolò è appoggiato sopra di lui, la bocca fissa sul suo collo, dove sta lasciando baci leggeri. Martino sente il calore del suo corpo e il profumo della sua pelle e pensa che sarebbe facile perdersi in quell’odore, come in parte aveva già fatto quella notte al Goa. 

Alza la testa e incontra i suoi occhi, due piccoli barlumi verdi luccicanti in cui vi legge un desiderio che non credeva possibile e ora ha solo voglia di stargli ancora più vicino. Si sporge e lo bacia sulle labbra, calde e morbide. Dannatamente accoglienti. 

Non sa cosa succeda poi, ma un barlume di coscienza si risveglia e si rende conto che se continuano così potrebbero andare oltre, troppo oltre, e non è sicuro di essere ancora pronto. Non lì perlomeno, con l’ansia che i genitori di Niccolò possano tornare da un momento all’altro. Nemmeno li ha mai visti e non si riprenderebbe mai più dall’imbarazzo se dovesse succedere in una situazione del genere. Così con un moto di coraggio e forza di volontà, si allontana da lui quel tanto che basta per guardarlo in volto. 

“Che c’è?” 

Martino sospira e chiude gli occhi per un secondo. Poi sente la sua stessa voce con tono incerto dire “Nicco, non credo...” 

_Nicco_... è la prima volta che lo chiama così, con questo diminutivo, e Niccolò rimane senza fiato a sentirglielo pronunciare. Potrebbe abituarsi a questo suono. 

“Cosa?” 

“I tuoi potrebbero tornare, no? E io...” 

Niccolò sorride e scuote la testa. Non lo vuole ascoltare. Lo bacia, interrompendolo. Poi sulle sue labbra sussurra “Non ora. Più tardi forse, _molto_ più tardi. Rimaniamo così se non vuoi andare oltre, ma per adesso voglio solo sentirti qui con me.” 

Si stringe a lui, affondando la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla. E Martino non ha la forza di dire altro, per poi lasciarsi nuovamente baciare. 

_Certo che ha un bel modo di ribattere._

*** 

**Giovedì 27 Settembre h. 20:12**

Quando esce da casa di Niccolò sono ormai le otto passate. Riprende il telefono che incredibilmente non ha mai guardato finché è rimasto con lui e nota i messaggi di Giovanni. 

_Merda!_

Certo che Giovanni gli sta un po’ troppo addosso ultimamente. Non è mai stato così appiccicoso nei suoi confronti, forse sta cercando di sopperire alla mancanza di Eva con lui, ma se l’anno scorso avrebbe pagato oro per avere queste attenzioni da parte sua, ora che c’è Niccolò inizia a sentirsi soffocato. Okay che è il suo migliore amico, ma accollarsi così anche no. Anche meno. 

Sospira e pensa a cosa scrivergli, o più precisamente che balla inventarsi, per poi digitare veloce sulla tastiera del telefono. 

Sa che probabilmente a un certo punto dovrà dirglielo di Niccolò, ma se già adesso gli sta così addosso, cosa succederà quando gli parlerà della sua relazione? 

Non se la sente di dover dare spiegazioni su qualcosa che sta iniziando a godersi adesso. 

*** 

**Venerdì 28 Settembre h. 07:28**

Guarda il telefono e decide di non rispondere, perché l’ultima frase l’ha un po’ inquietato. 

Questa ragazza fa veramente paura! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well... Oggi grande giorno con la chat Rames (amarcord sulla clip Pausa del 6 novembre 2018 e i bagni clandestini 😍😭) e volevo festeggiare dandovi questo capitolo che l'ultimo non era finito benissimo, I know! Spero vi sia piaciuto e che non abbia deluso le aspettative...  
> Detto ciò fatemi sapere che ne pensate 😁 Grazie mille come sempre a tutti coloro che continuano a seguirmi.  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	7. Capitolo 7

** CAPITOLO 7 **

** Sabato 29 Settembre h. 14:52 **

***

** Domenica 30 Settembre h. 17:19 **

***

** Domenica 30 Settembre h. 17:35 **

***

** Lunedì  ** ** 1° ottobre ** ** h. 17:58 **

***

** Mercoledì 3 Ottobre h. 11:48 **

Sta tornando in classe dal bagno quando vede Sana uscire dalla sua aula, forse con la sua stessa urgenza. Eppure invece di dirigersi verso i bagni femminili, appena lo vede nel corridoio lo raggiunge.

“Ehi, ti avrei cercato dopo, ma visto che ci siamo, ti posso parlare un momento?”

“Sì, ma veloce che devo rientrare in classe.”

“Velocissima. Tu sarai il mio partner ad alternanza.”

“Cosa? E perché dovrei?”

“Perché sei ancora in debito con me.”

“Di che si tratta?”

“Molto semplice, lavoro in biblioteca, l’ho chiesto alle ragazze, ma sono tutte impegnate con altri progetti, quindi ho deciso che dovrai farlo tu con me.”

Martino alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira. “Così saremo pari?”

Sana sorride, diabolica. “Ovviamente no, ma è un inizio.” 

Nel frattempo nota Giovanni uscire dalla loro classe e cerca di liquidare Sana. “Vabbè, okay accetto, poi mi dici per messaggio, ora devo andare.”

“Sì, anche perché ho una proposta per te, ma te lo scrivo.”

Martino la saluta frettolosamente e raggiunge Giovanni che lo guarda stupito. “Tutto okay?”

“Sì, perché?”

“No, niente...” 

Giovanni vorrebbe fargli presente che ha notato come ultimamente Sana gli sia sempre più vicina, ma non sa cosa davvero stia accadendo e sa che Martino si chiuderebbe a riccio se lo spingesse a raccontare qualcosa per cui non si sente pronto. Così rimane in silenzio, con la speranza, come già successo in passato con il suo coming out, che l’amico si fidi abbastanza da confidarsi con lui. 

***

** Giovedì 4 Ottobre h. 18:46 **

***

** Giovedì 4 Ottobre h. 22:03 **

È andato a prenderlo in macchina, una vecchia Golf grigia metallizzata, e con un sorriso che potrebbe illuminare tutto il quartiere. Quando entra nell’auto, subito Niccolò lo bacia e Martino pensa che potrebbero rimanere così tutta la sera, senza dover fare altro. 

“Andiamo, voglio portarti in un posto.” Sussurra direttamente sulle sue labbra, poi si rimette a sedere composto sul sedile e mette in moto la macchina.

“Dove andiamo?”

“Vedrai...” 

Sfrecciano per le strade di Roma che nonostante sia una sera di metà settimana è piena di gente in giro. Roma è così, che sia estate o inverno, per le strade anche di sera, al calar del sole quando la città si tinge di colori diversi e atmosfere suggestive, tutti si riversano per le strade per vivere appieno e di persona lo spettacolo della città eterna.

La macchina svolta dal lungotevere Aventino verso una salita che riconosce e gli viene quasi da ridere a pensare a quanto il suo ragazzo – fa ancora così strano chiamarlo così – sia romantico e si chiede come abbia fatto a trovarselo così, soprattutto se pensa a come sia iniziata tra loro. Di certo mai si sarebbe immaginato una svolta del genere. 

Niccolò parcheggia la macchina e si ritrovano davanti al cancello, chiaramente chiuso, del Giardino degli Aranci. Martino si guarda intorno con in sorriso. 

“Beh ci abbiamo provato...”

“Stai scherzando? Lo sapevo già che era chiuso, ma entreremo lo stesso.”

“Mi stai proponendo un’infrazione?”

“Mica dobbiamo rubare qualcosa. Scavalchiamo il cancello e ce ne stiamo un po’ dentro.”

“Ah beh allora è diverso...” Risponde con la solita ironia. “Ma non c’è un custode?”

“Non ne ho idea... ma è questo il bello, no?” Niccolò ammicca con un sorriso sfrontato.

Okay, il suo ragazzo non è romantico, è semplicemente folle. E gli piace da matti.

Niccolò si arrampica sulle grate del cancello e con un gesto atletico arriva dall’altra parte. Martino prova a imitarlo e con qualche difficoltà in più riesce a scavalcare e scendere accanto a lui. Insieme poi camminano lentamente nel sentiero di uno dei luoghi più suggestivi e romantici della città, dove si staglia davanti ai loro occhi una buona parte di Roma: dal Tevere, ai Templi del Foro Boario, fino al Gianicolo e l’inconfondibile e imponente sagoma della cupola di San Pietro. Martino rimane senza fiato per un attimo e si riprende solo quando la mano di Niccolò prende la sua e la stringe.

“Vieni, sediamoci.”

Si siedono su una panchina proprio lì davanti al panorama e si godono la calma di quel posto, così silenzioso che quasi sembra fuori dal mondo.

“Che pace che c’è qui...” Sussurra Martino, con lo sguardo fisso sull’orizzonte. 

“Sì, ho sempre immaginato di portarci la persona con cui stavo. In generale intendo.”

“Hai già avuto altre relazioni?”

Niccolò punta i suoi occhi verdi su di lui prima di rispondere. “Una. Sono stato tre anni con una ragazza che conosco da una vita, in pratica.”

“Da quanto vi siete lasciati?”

“Un po’...” Risponde in modo vago. “Poi sei arrivato tu!”

Martino sorride e abbassa lo sguardo. Niccolò sa proprio come metterlo in imbarazzo. 

“E tu invece?” Incalza, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi su di lui.

“Non ho mai avuto nessuno prima. Sei il primo.” Ammette senza troppa vergogna. Ha diciassette anni e sta cominciando finalmente a capire chi è e cosa vuole, ci sta che non abbia mai sperimentato nulla ancora.

“Spero di non deluderti.” Mormora Niccolò, abbassando lo sguardo verso il terreno. 

Si è incupito all’improvviso e Martino non capisce perché. È rimasto in silenzio come perso nei propri pensieri.

“Non succederà.” Prova a riportarlo a sé e si avvicina baciandolo sulle labbra. “Va tutto bene?”

Niccolò sorride e annuisce, forse non in grado di parlare senza che la voce si spezzi. Martino non è del tutto sicuro, così si avvicina un po’ di più e poggia la testa sulla sua spalla, stringendo poi la mano dell’altro. Non dicono altro, rimangono così fermi in quella posizione, entrambi con la speranza che la presenza dell’altro sia abbastanza. 

***

** Venerdì 5 Ottobre h. 01:07 **

Sono seduti in macchina, di fronte al Ponte della Scienza esattamente sotto casa del ragazzo più giovane, continuando a baciarsi. Martino non vorrebbe smettere, ma domani hanno ancora un giorno di lezioni e poi li aspetta il viaggio per Bracciano, così è costretto a separarsi. Non senza che Niccolò tenti ancora una volta di appropriarsi delle sue labbra. 

“ Nì , dai domani c’è scuola e abbiamo fatto tardissimo.” Dice sulla bocca del ragazzo.

_ Nì _ ... un altro soprannome. Niccolò potrebbe davvero abituarsi a tutto questo.

“Hai ragione. Sarà durissima domani non poterti baciare.”

“Lo so. Cerchiamo un posto per appartarci. Che ne dici?”

“Affare fatto. Anche perché non esiste che rimanga un intero weekend con te accanto senza nemmeno un bacio.” Risponde, baciandolo ancora.

“Dovrai trovare un modo anche per smollare Giovanni. Ultimamente mi sta addosso come un segugio.”

“Giovanni non è il tuo migliore amico?”

“Sì, perché?” 

“Allora ci devi pensare tu a distrarlo.” Lo provoca ridendo. 

Martino scuote la testa, ridendo di rimando. “Che stronzo che sei... d’accordo, ma se non mi aiuti, potresti non baciarmi per tutto il weekend...”

Niccolò smette di ridere, rendendosi conto che anche se scherzando potrebbe dire anche sul serio. “Okay, ci pensiamo insieme allora...”

Martino sorride di nuovo e lo bacia un’ultima volta prima di scendere dalla macchina.

***

** Venerdì 5 Ottobre h. 01:09 **

** *** **

** Venerdì 5 Ottobre h. 08:13 **

  


***

** Venerdì 5 Ottobre h. 13:57 **

***

** Venerdì 5 Ottobre h. 19:32 **

Le ragazze si sono nuovamente appropriate della camera da letto e i ragazzi hanno iniziato a mettere i sacchi a pelo da una parte, per la notte. Poi tutti insieme preparano il patio con le seggioline e un barbecue che il fratello di Sana ha portato con sé per la grigliata della sera. 

Sistemano i festoni, alcune luci led e lo stereo che le ragazze hanno portato per creare l’atmosfera da disco per ballare. Silvia avrebbe voluto portare anche un microfono wireless per fare il karaoke ma nessuno lo aveva, per somma gioia di Martino che appena aveva letto il messaggio sul gruppo aveva fatto una faccia sconvolta e poi sollevata quando tutti avevano detto no.

Per tutto il tempo, Niccolò lancia occhiate a Martino che finge di non vedere ma che sente su di sé più e più volte. Quando non riesce più a resistere, gli manda un messaggio per vedersi nel retro della casetta, lontano da tutti. 

Poi si avvicina a Giovanni, deve depistarlo e conosce un solo modo. Si sente un po’ infame a sfruttare la cosa, ma negli ultimi giorni si sente controllato a vista e non ce la fa più.

“Ehi, io mi allontano un po’ per scrivere a Eva...”

“Perché ti devi allontanare per farlo?” Se lo aspettava.

“Perché se rimango qui e mi vede parlare con te, non sarei credibile...” 

“Giusto. Vabbè ma io non ti parlo più, puoi rimanere qui...”

“Potresti sempre suggerirmi, lo sa che io e te ci capiamo con uno sguardo.”

Giovanni annuisce comprensivo. “Sì, vero. Okay! Oh dopo però mi devi dire eh... conto su di te!”

_ Che infame! _

***

** Venerdì 5 Ottobre h. 19:46 **

Quando arriva nel retro, viene letteralmente assalito da Niccolò e dalle sue labbra che lo baciano con una passione che quasi gli fanno perdere la ragione. Poi la lingua si sposta verso il collo e riacquista un minimo di lucidità per allontanarlo un poco da sé. 

“ Nì , aspetta un attimo.” 

“Che c’è?” 

“Devo mandare un paio di messaggi a Eva.” Dice mentre prende in mano il telefono.

“Adesso?”

“Senti è l’unica scusa che ho trovato plausibile con Giovanni, dammi un paio di minuti.” 

Niccolò sorride e lo abbraccia da dietro, poggiando il mento sulla spalla dell’altro, lasciando dei baci leggeri sulla curva del collo. 

Mette il telefono in tasca e non le risponde più. Si volta verso Niccolò e lo bacia, non riuscendo a non sorridere nel bacio. Niccolò indietreggia fino a poggiarsi sulla  panchinetta di legno, fissata al muro della casetta e Martino, con un impeto che non credeva di possedere, si siede sopra di lui e affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli. Per tutta la giornata non avevano potuto nemmeno sfiorarsi e ora, avendolo lì sotto di sé, non riesce a resistere, lo bacia sul viso, sul collo, succhiando piano la pelle nivea del ragazzo. 

“Marti, dobbiamo fermarci.” Ansima Niccolò e guarda verso l’angolo da cui entrambi sono arrivati.

“ Shhh ... non è importante. Questo invece sì!” Gli morde il labbro inferiore, tornando poi a tormentare il suo collo. 

“Marti, credo stia arrivando qualcuno, non mi sembra il caso di farci trovare così, no?”

Martino si blocca all’istante, sentendo effettivamente dei passi nella loro direzione. “Merda!”

Scatta in piedi in meno di un secondo, sistemandosi la camicia stropicciata e cercando di darsi un contegno e soprattutto di far sparire al più presto l’erezione. Niccolò ridacchia e prende dei respiri profondi anche lui per calmare l’erezione crescente. 

Entrambi decidono di fermarsi lì e tornare dagli altri, prima che qualcuno li becchi davvero. Martino chiaramente non è pronto a dirlo a tutti e nonostante a Niccolò non importi che gli altri lo sappiano, capisce e rispetta i tempi del ragazzo. 

***

** Venerdì 5 Ottobre h. 21:49 **

Martino è sul patio, appoggiato alla staccionata di legno. È un po’ umido e fa freschetto ma ha bisogno di un momento di pace, lontano da tutti. Poi vede uscire un ragazzo con i capelli ossigenati che si accosta a lui con un bicchiere di birra. Gli chiede se ha da accendere e Martino gli passa una sigaretta. 

“E così tu sei l’amico di Eva? Mi hanno parlato di te...”

“Ah sì? Sei il fratello di Eleonora, giusto?”

“Esatto!” 

Rimangono un po’ in silenzio, per quanto da dentro la casetta arrivino schiamazzi vari e la musica alta.

“I tuoi amici lo sanno?” Filippo spezza quella stasi creatasi.

“Cosa?”

“Di te e il tipetto con i ricci.”

“Me e Giovanni? Cosa dovrebbero sapere?”

“No, non lui... l’altro, quello moro. Sguardo penetrante, labbra carnose, hai capito di chi parlo dai...”

“Sì, ho capito chi dici, ma non so di cosa parli.” 

“Ah quindi non vi ho visti  paccarvi duro dietro la casetta, oggi pomeriggio?”

Per un momento Martino sbianca. Pensava di essere stato più veloce a scansarsi, ma invece qualcuno li ha visti. E il cuore perde un battito, dall’ansia che questo ragazzo a malapena lo conosce e potrebbe fregarsene che lo sappia, ma se fosse stato Luchino o peggio Elia? Come avrebbe giustificato il tutto? 

“Calmati, non ho intenzione di dirlo a nessuno, tranquillo. Solo, se i tuoi amici non lo sanno e non vuoi dirglielo, sarebbe meglio che evitassi certe cose a pochi metri di distanza da loro. Per quanto quel ragazzo è un fico della madonna.”

“Stiamo insieme da poco... non so nemmeno se sono gay davvero o no.”

“Beh però stai con lui adesso, quindi...”

Martino annuisce lentamente. Filippo nota quanto sia turbato e sa cosa vuol dire essere spaventati da chi si è e cosa si vuole. 

“Comunque l’importante è che lui ti piaccia. Perché ti piace, no?”

“Sì, molto...”

“È fantastico, cazzo! Goditela, c’è sempre tempo per capire. E se hai bisogno di consigli, puoi venire da me.”

“Grazie...?”

“Filippo!” Il ragazzo gli tende la mano che viene stretta immediatamente.

“Martino!”

***

** Sabato 6 Ottobre h. 04:51 **

La festa è ormai finita ma è andata bene. Si sono divertiti tutti tra mangiare e ballare, i contrabbandieri hanno poi acceso un paio di canne e le ragazze si sono appartate in camera da letto, lasciandoli soli a fumare insieme agli amici del fratello di Sana. 

Chiacchierando tra loro, Martino ha scoperto che Niccolò e il fratello di Sana si conoscono da quando erano piccoli – un po’ come lui e Giovanni – e che per ragioni a lui sconosciute si è dovuto trasferire ma sono rimasti in contatto e sono ancora amici, nonostante tutto. Quel ‘nonostante tutto’ è un po’ nebuloso nella mente di Martino ma decide di non indagare troppo.

Ora sono tutti sdraiati nei sacchi a pelo e Niccolò è stato abbastanza furbo da mettersi casualmente vicino a Martino che, pur avendo bevuto e fumato, non riesce a prendere sonno. 

Fissa il soffitto e rimane fermo per evitare che qualcuno di loro si svegli, finché non sente una mano stringere la sua, poggiata sulla pancia. Si volta e vede Niccolò, anche lui sveglio che lo guarda e sorride. 

Martino sorride di rimando e stringe più forte la mano del ragazzo. Rimangono così, occhi negli occhi, senza muoversi, ma dicendosi tutto, senza alcun bisogno di parole. È disarmante. Martino si rende conto che non era mai successo con nessuno... neanche con Giovanni si è mai creata quell’alchimia. Per un momento si ritrovano a bramare nuovamente quel morbido contatto che aveva riservato soltanto belle sensazioni finora. Eppure non si muovono. E allora rimangono così, a un respiro di distanza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine stando sempre qualche capitolo avanti nella scrittura, ho deciso di fare due aggiornamenti a settimana... e quindi eccoci qui! Io spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, sto cercando di inglobare un po' tutti in questa storia, di renderla un po' più corale, lasciando comunque Martino protagonista. Non so se ci stia riuscendo... ditemi voi!  
> Sapete quanto il vostro feedback sia importante per me <3  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono la storia, leggono, lasciano un commento o mettono un kudo. Vi voglio bene!  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	8. Capitolo 8

**CAPITOLO 8**

**Sabato 6 Ottobre h. 16:23**

“Mi ha detto che stasera mi vuole parlare. Che le hai detto?” 

Giovanni lo ha preso da parte dal gruppo e sembra agitato, di sicuro non si aspettava che Eva gli chiedesse di parlare. Martino spera solo che non ne esca troppo distrutto. 

“Niente di che, Gio, ho cercato di rimanere neutrale. Che le dovevo dire, scusa?” 

“Non lo so... Ma tu sai di che si tratta? Perché mi vuole parlare?” 

Dovrebbe dire di sì, che lo sa e pure bene, ma la regola del non impicciarsi vale sempre di più, quindi l’unica soluzione è mentire. “No, non ne ho idea...” 

Nel frattempo, Sana si avvicina a loro con quel sorriso che non porta a niente di buono. “Vi disturbo?” Chiede poi inclinando la testa, come chi fa una domanda retorica. 

“No, figurati...” Mormora Giovanni, interrompendo il discorso. Sana è amica di Eva e non vuole che sappia e rischiare che Eva venga a sapere qualcosa, anche se poi a conti fatti non c’è niente da sapere. 

“Bene, Giovanni ti sta cercando Elia, vai!” 

E Giovanni ha come l’impressione che lo stia facendo apposta per rimanere da sola con Martino. Che diamine stanno combinando quei due? Con questo interrogativo si allontana, anche se mantiene lo sguardo su di loro. 

“Senti ora che è andato via, sei pronto per stasera?” 

“Sì, è tutto pronto. Tranquilla!” Risponde Martino con un sorriso. 

“Bene! Ma perché l’amico tuo ci sta fissando?” 

“Non lo so, mi sta addosso da un po’, forse per via di Eva.” 

“Eva?” 

Forse non è il caso di far sapere a una delle amiche di Eva di quello che Giovanni gli ha chiesto. “Niente, fammi andare dai.” 

“No, aspetta di che parli?” Incalza lei, chiaramente non soddisfatta della risposta. 

“Non posso parlare, okay?” 

“Scrivimi allora...” 

“No non posso dirtelo.” 

“Sicuro di voler fare questo gioco con me, Martino?” 

“Se lo faccio però questa cosa non deve arrivare a lei, okay?” 

“Lo sai vero che così stai aumentando i debiti? Ti potrei avere in pugno per tutta la vita continuando così.” Sembra fin troppo divertita dalla situazione. Martino invece no. 

“Oh andiamo Sana, lo vuoi sapere solo per il gusto del pettegolezzo. E comunque sono sicuro che sei vuoi davvero bene a Eva non le dirai nulla. Altrimenti non saresti una buona amica.” 

Sana rimane un momento in silenzio, come se stesse valutando le parole del ragazzo. “Okay... Sei bravo!” 

“Lo so!” 

Martino è l’unico che riesce a tenerle testa in qualche modo e oltre lo stupore, perché finora solo suo fratello aveva avuto l’ardire di scontrarsi davvero con lei, Sana si ritrova a provare anche dell’ammirazione. Da quando ha scelto volutamente di portare l’hijab, ha sempre dovuto guardarsi le spalle e scontrarsi con una realtà che l’ha scansata e tenuta alla larga, per preconcetti, razzismo, paure irrazionali, fobie. 

Le ragazze del suo gruppo avevano abbattuto quel muro, dimostrandole un affetto incredibile e per lei sarebbe bastato così, ora Martino sta facendo lo stesso percorso e non ne sembra spaventato. 

Ammirevole ai suoi occhi, più di quanto credesse. 

*** 

**Sabato 6 Ottobre h. 23:23**

Sono tutti sul patio, con il braciere acceso, chi guarda il telefono, chi fissa il fuoco e chi fuma senza dire una parola. C'è un silenzio surreale, tenendo conto di quante persone sono. 

“Che palle!” Elia esterna quello che stanno pensando tutti. 

O almeno quello che pensa Martino, che avrebbe volentieri preferito appartarsi da qualche parte con Niccolò, lontano da occhi indiscreti. 

“Ma vogliamo fare qualcosa?” Chiede Silvia, alzando le spalle. 

“Tipo?” Anche Eva pare piuttosto annoiata dalla situazione. 

“Potremmo giocare a Risiko.” propone Giovanni. 

“Mmmm un gioco da tavolo... che bello...” Eva è chiaramente la meno entusiasta della proposta. 

“No, no... Si finisce sempre a litigare e poi siamo troppi.” Anche Martino non è d’accordo, ma più che altro non vuole mostrare a Niccolò il suo lato competitivo, non ancora almeno e quel gioco tira fuori il peggio di lui. Vuole mantenere ancora un po’ di decoro davanti al ragazzo. 

“Beh siamo davanti a un fuoco, al lago. Qualche storia dell’orrore?” Interviene Rami. 

“Tipo i boyscout, mi piace l’idea.” 

La proposta viene accolta da tutti i presenti con entusiasmo. Eccetto Sana che invece decide di ritirarsi in camera, adducendo la stanchezza e la poca voglia di stare a sentire certe scemenze in cui non crede. 

Così tutti si mettono in circolo e a turno iniziano a raccontare storie di paura, primo fra tutti Elia. Quando viene il turno di Martino, il ragazzo prende una tirata di sigaretta e parte con il racconto. 

“Allora al contrario di voi, la mia è una storia vera. Giovanni non lo sa, ma mi sono informato su questa casa e pare che un centinaio di anni fa, quando la casa fu costruita, la ditta non era a norma e uno degli operai mori tragicamente. In pratica una delle travi lo travolse e gli finì sul collo mozzandogli la testa.” 

Nel frattempo una delle persiane sbatte sul vetro di una delle finestre, facendo sussultare tutti. 

“Oddio cos’era?” Silvia subito si mostra impaurita. 

“Tranquilla Sil, solo una delle finestre.” Eleonora cerca di rassicurarla, mentre Martino riprende il suo racconto. 

“Comunque, la leggenda narra che da allora ogni 10 anni, alle 23:32 precise il suo spirito vaghi per la casa in cerca di vendetta. E sapete quando ricade questo ‘anniversario’?” 

“Oggi?” Chiede Luca, anche lui sembra turbato da questa storia. 

Martino annuisce e prende il telefono in mano “E che ora sono adesso?” Mostra l’orario ai presenti. Le 23:32. 

Poi la porta si spalanca, sbattendo sul legno della parete esterna, tornando poi in posizione, le ragazze iniziano a urlare, spaventate e i ragazzi si alzano in piedi, pronti ad affrontare la situazione. 

“Rega forse è il vento?” Uno degli amici del fratello di Sana sembra cercare una ragione razionale all’accaduto. 

“Ma quale vento, ci stiamo noi fuori e non c’è manco un alito di vento...” Giovanni sussurra, guardandosi intorno. 

Quando la porta sbatte nuovamente, una figura vestita di bianco e una maschera sul volto coperto esce spaventando tutti che urlando – qualcuno anche in lacrime – si allontanano, mettendosi dietro il braciere, ancora con la fiamma viva. 

Martino inizia a ridere e si accosta alla figura che si toglie la maschera, rivelando una Sana fin troppo divertita. Tutti poi si rendono conto che era tutto uno scherzo, rimangono allibiti. 

“Zì, ma vaffanculo, c’hai fatto pija un colpo!” Giovanni sembra il primo a riprendersi 

“Oddio le vostre facce erano stupende!” 

“Gli ho fatto il video, Marti!” Sana divertita mostra il telefono a Martino che continua a ridere ormai senza fiato. 

“Grande!” Dice dopo aver visto il video, battendo il cinque alla ragazza. 

“Cazzo, Marti, mi sono cagata sotto per colpa tua!” Eva si avvicina a lui e lo colpisce sul braccio. 

“Silvia dai non piangere, era solo uno stupido scherzo.” Sana si accosta a Silvia, tentando di calmarla. 

“Queste cose mi mettono ansia...” Risponde lei, permettendo a Eleonora e Sana di abbracciarla. 

“Okay, ora sono soddisfatto, per me la serata può finire qui!” Martino ha finalmente smesso di ridere anche se il sorriso è ancora fin troppo presente. 

“Vabbè io invece direi di calmarci tutti e tornare dentro che forse giocare a Risiko non era poi una cattiva idea.” Niccolò scuote la testa, vedendo tutti ancora un po’ turbati. 

Poi lentamente rientrano tutti in casetta e decidono che a questo punto sia il caso di mettersi a letto, o meglio nei sacchi a pelo, e tentare di riposare un po’. 

*** 

**Domenica 7 Ottobre h. 02:24**

*** 

**Domenica 7 Ottobre h. 11:45**

Giovanni si siede sul pullman vicino a Martino che è poggiato con la fronte al finestrino. Sospira e lo fissa per un momento prima di attirare la sua attenzione. 

“Oh ieri ho parlato con Eva, poi...” Sussurra, cercando di non farsi sentire. 

“Che ti ha detto?” Deve continuare questa farsa del non sapere nulla. 

“Mi ha ribadito che non vuole stare con nessuno. Mi sembrava fin troppo convinta, così le ho detto che mi andava bene.” 

“Però non è così...” 

“Marti sono innamorato di lei, però vabbè se lei non vuole, non ha nemmeno senso che continui, no?” 

“Forse no. Magari è il momento di andare avanti.” 

“Già... Spero di innamorarmi presto di qualcun’altra.” 

“Ma sì, arriverà. Ne sono certo.” 

“E tu? Hai intenzione di innamorarti?” 

“Chissà...” Martino alza lo sguardo e intercetta Niccolò che sta parlando con Sana e sorride, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Giovanni segue la sua traiettoria e nota che Sana si è voltata e sta sorridendo anche lei. 

“Senti ma... quando hai organizzato lo scherzo con Sana?” 

“Qualche giorno fa... è stata una sua idea.” 

“Vi parlate spesso ultimamente eh?” 

Martino si volta verso Giovanni. _Che sta insinuando?_ “Sì, beh farò con lei alternanza quindi sì, ci scriviamo e parliamo ogni tanto. Un po’ di più sti ultimi giorni.” 

“Mi sa che è più simpatica di quello che sembra, vero?” 

“Beh sì, quando la si conosce...” 

Giovanni annuisce e non dice più nulla, continuando a guardare verso Sana. Che possa essere interessato a lei in _quel_ senso? 

*** 

**Lunedì 8 Ottobre h. 19:40**

*** 

**Lunedì 8 Ottobre h. 20:57**

*** 

**Martedì 9 Ottobre h. 00:03**

*** 

**Martedì 9 Ottobre h. 23:52**

Quando scende, la prima cosa che nota è che Niccolò è a cavallo di una bici. Scuote la testa e si avvicina. 

“Sei venuto fin qui in bici?”

Niccolò sorride, gli occhi spalancati e il fiato corto di chi ha corso sulla bici per chilometri. “È un gesto romantico, no?” 

Martino annuisce, con il sorriso sul volto. 

“Dai sali, ti voglio portare in un posto!” 

“E ci andiamo in bici?” 

“Esatto!” 

“Sei proprio vintage... okay.” Sale dietro di lui e si aggrappa al ragazzo, poggiando le mani sui fianchi. 

Poi Niccolò inizia a pedalare e Martino inizia a guardarsi intorno: l’Ostiense è quasi completamente vuota e i palazzi sfumano ai lati, mentre la bici sfreccia sul cemento umido. E Martino apre le braccia e si lascia completamente trasportare dalla strada. Non aveva mai fatto tanta strada in bici e nonostante tutto gli sta piacendo, è retrò e per un momento si immagina negli anni Ottanta, molto prima che nascesse, quando non c’erano cellulari e la musica si ascoltava in cassetta con il walkman. 

Quando si fermano, si ritrova sotto la scalinata davanti al Palazzo della Civiltà Italiana, il Colosseo Quadrato, all’Eur. Niccolò mette la catena addosso al lampione e gli prende la mano per salire di qualche gradino. Poi si siede e si poggia con i gomiti su un gradino più alto. 

“Fammi capire... ti sei fatto tutti sti chilometri, mi hai fatto scendere a quest’ora per farmi sedere sui gradini del Colosseo Quadrato?” Chiede Martino, con un tono di finta pazienza. 

“Beh è il mio modo per augurarti buon primo mesiversario.” 

“Tecnicamente ci siamo messi insieme il 26 settembre.” 

“Quanto sei noioso...” Niccolò alza gli occhi al cielo, divertito. “Dai siediti con me!” 

“Okay...” Martino si siede vicino al ragazzo e alza lo sguardo verso la distesa di nuvole con solo la luna davvero ben visibile. “Come mai mi hai portato qui?” 

“Qua ci vengo in momenti particolari... e guardo il cielo.” Di nuovo, come giorni prima, Niccolò si rabbuia e rimane assorto nei suoi pensieri. 

“Quali momenti particolari?” 

“Come questo! È il nostro primo mesiversario. Non è importante per te?” Chiede improvvisamente di nuovo euforico. 

“Sì, certo! È solo che… Non mi aspettavo _questo_.” 

“Lo so, sono pieno di sorprese...” 

Martino si rilassa e per un momento fissa Niccolò che ha gli occhi verso l’alto, la bocca ferma in una linea sottile e lo sguardo serio. Poi lo imita e anche lui alza la testa. Rimangono in silenzio per qualche secondo, finché non è Niccolò a rompere la quiete. 

“Mette tutto in prospettiva, non trovi?” Martino si volta verso di lui e lo ascolta. “Voglio dire, se guardi questa distesa di blu infinito, realizzi che è tutto così relativo, anche quello che sembra essere fondamentale, semplicemente… non lo è. Vengo qui, di notte, da solo, perché mi rimette in carreggiata, per così dire. Qui mi riesco a calmare e a mettere a fuoco la mia vita, chi sono e cosa dovrei fare.” Niccolò si volta a guardarlo e sorride, tristemente. “Sto straparlando, vero?” 

“No, è tutto giusto. Mi hai portato nel tuo posto speciale?” 

Niccolò annuisce e Martino si avvicina fino a far combaciare le labbra con quelle del ragazzo. Non c’è lingua, non c'è desiderio, è solo uno sfioramento dolce e lento, solo per sentirsi vicino all’altro. 

Quando si staccano, Martino poggia la fronte sulla sua e sorride. “Anche se, nel tuo posto speciale ci sono un sacco di mignotte, lo sai?” 

Niccolò inizia a ridere, spostandosi un po’ per girarsi e notare che effettivamente ci sono delle ragazze – o almeno sembrano ragazze da lontano – mezze svestite. “Okay, credo che tu abbia rovinato tutta l’atmosfera romantica del momento.” 

“Scusa ma è vero!” E anche Martino non riesce a non farsi trascinare nella risata. “Grazie comunque di avermi portato nel tuo posto speciale!” 

Niccolò lo bacia di nuovo, continuando a sorridere. _È questa la felicità?_

*** 

**Mercoledì 10 Ottobre h. 15:57**

*** 

**Mercoledì 10 Ottobre h. 17:12**

Giovanni ed Elia stanno seduti uno accanto all’altro in uno dei grandi tavoli da studio della sala e ogni tanto alzano lo sguardo per intercettare quello di Martino che sta al bancone con Sana, spesso ridendo e sembra persino divertendosi. 

Elia si alza e decide di andare da lui, anche per fare una pausa dallo studio. 

“Ehi, bella Marti, che si dice?” 

“Mah du’ palle. Però si fanno un sacco di ore qui, perciò per la fine del primo quadrimestre dovrei finire tutte le ore di alternanza di quest’anno.” 

“Per questo hai accettato di lavorare con Sana Bin Laden?” 

Martino ride e scuote la testa. “Dai non chiamarla così, guarda che è simpatica. Non è così male come appare.” 

“Non è che tu e lei...?” Elia non termina nemmeno la domanda, che risulta comunque chiara. 

“Assolutamente no. Siamo solo amici!” Martino sembra piuttosto convinto e fermo nella sua risposta. Eppure Elia continua a guardarlo con tanto d’occhi. “Oh guarda che è vero eh!” 

“Vabbè, se lo dici tu... Sai tra un libro e l’altro, pure la bella e la bestia se so’ innamorati. Bisogna capire chi dei due è la bestia.” E inizia a ridere, trascinandosi dietro anche Martino. 

Li prende in giro, ma se solo sapesse la verità, avrebbe ancora lo stesso atteggiamento scanzonato di adesso? 

“Comunque calcola che tra meno di un’ora chiudiamo, quindi semmai ci becchiamo fuori e mi fate rilassare un po’...” 

“Al tuo servizio, Rametta!” 

Poi torna da Giovanni e Martino li vede che borbottano tra loro. Chissà di cosa diamine staranno parlando... a volte, da quando ha fatto coming out con Giovanni ha la sensazione di essere un po’ escluso, soprattutto quando c’è Elia. È come se questa rivelazione l’avesse allontanato da lui e fatto avvicinare all’altro. Oppure è solo lui che si sente diverso e non riesce più a godersi la compagnia del suo gruppo come faceva una volta. Forse dovrebbe dirglielo a Giovanni di Niccolò, magari potrebbe anche coprirgli le spalle su questa faccenda. Per ora però, ancora non se la sente. 

Un giorno, forse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora come avrete notato ho un po' ripreso la scena delle ragazze al Circeo della terza stagione ma ovviamente l'ho adattata alla situazione. Avevo bisogno di creare un certo legame tra Sana e Martino e mi piaceva l'idea dello scherzo. Spero sia piaciuto anche a voi... Detto ciò sta per arrivare l'angst vero vi avverto ^^'''  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate se vi va :)  
> E grazie a chiunque mi continua a seguire sempre <3  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	9. Capitolo 9

**CAPITOLO 9**

**Venerdì 12 Ottobre h. 18:57**

*** 

**Venerdì 12 Ottobre h. 21:17**

Si sta finendo di mettere le scarpe quando sua madre si affaccia alla porta. Ha i capelli raccolti in una coda bassa e morbida, senza trucco e occhiaie molto profonde di chi non dorme da settimane. 

“Stai uscendo?” Chiede con tono stanco. 

“Sì, mi vedo con gli altri a San Callisto.” 

“Non mangi a casa?” 

Martino sospira pesantemente. “No, Ma’ e non so nemmeno se torno a dormire. Forse rimango da Gio.” 

Sua madre annuisce con lo sguardo basso. Sembra fin troppo rassegnata a rimanere sola in quella casa, piena di ricordi di un amore che ormai non esiste più e che l’ha vista consumarsi fino a esaurire ogni fibra del suo essere. Martino si rende conto che la sta trascurando, che probabilmente dovrebbe starle più vicino, ma è lui il primo a sentirsi trascurato, da una madre che c’è solo come presenza fisica e un padre che è totalmente assente, soprattutto nei sentimenti. 

“Vabbè però quando torno mangiamo insieme e ci guardiamo una serie tv. Okay?” Prova quel minimo sforzo, perché non ce la fa ad andarsene con lei in quello stato. 

E lei si illumina con un sorriso grato, perché nonostante tutto sa anche lei quanto impegno ci voglia per starle accanto in questo momento. Non è facile per nessuno, tanto meno per un ragazzo di 17 anni che dovrebbe solo godersi la vita. 

“D’accordo. Divertiti stasera!” E gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia, accompagnato da una carezza, come fa sempre dacché Martino era un bambino. 

Martino finisce di prepararsi e scende le scale di corsa, pronto alla serata con i contrabbandieri. Quando apre il portone del palazzo, si ritrova davanti Niccolò con un sorriso a tutta faccia. 

“Ehi, che ci fai qui?” 

“Avevo voglia di vederti. Tu no?” 

“Sì, certo. Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui però...” 

“Stavi andando da qualche parte?” 

“Sì, ho appuntamento con i miei amici a San Callisto.” 

Niccolò smette immediatamente di sorridere e abbassa lo sguardo. “Ah okay, fa niente. Allora torno a casa...” 

“Cosa? No! Perché?” 

“Perché chiaramente hai da fare, quindi me ne torno a casa mia...” 

Martino lo vede allontanarsi di qualche passo, la testa bassa come se ci fosse rimasto male. Prende il telefono e guarda la chat dei contrabbandieri dove rilegge gli ultimi messaggi con l’appuntamento di stasera. Raggiunge a passo svelto Niccolò e lo ferma prendendogli il braccio. 

“Sai che ti dico? Sti cazzi della serata, voglio stare con te.” 

“Sicuro?” 

“Assolutamente sì! Possono pure fare a meno di me per una sera...” 

Niccolò sorride e lo bacia, prima di prendergli la mano e andare verso la macchina con cui è arrivato e andare a casa sua. 

*** 

**Venerdì 12 Ottobre h. 22:21**

*** 

**Venerdì 12 Ottobre h. 22:43**

*** 

**Venerdì 12 Ottobre h. 23:12**

*** 

**Sabato 13 Ottobre h. 09:34**

Si sveglia e la prima cosa che vede è Niccolò accanto a lui che dorme, i ricci informi sul cuscino e la mano poggiata sulla pancia nuda di Martino. È un contatto così semplice eppure sente il calore di quella mano quasi come fosse tutto il suo corpo ad abbracciarlo. Lo guarda e l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare è “mi sto innamorando di te!”. Si accorge solo dopo averlo detto che la sua voce-pensiero è stata più alta di quello che dovrebbe essere. Fortunatamente Niccolò sta dormendo e non ha sentito. Nonostante tutto pensa che sia ancora troppo presto per dire una cosa del genere, o comunque non necessario, dopo la notte che hanno vissuto. 

Niccolò l’aveva portato a casa sua, c’era già stato, ma stavolta aveva percepito che sarebbe stato diverso. C'era un’elettricità nell’aria, un’aspettativa che rendeva entrambi nervosi. Si erano tolti le giacche, lasciandole abbandonate sul divano, poi Niccolò si era seduto al piano e, ammiccando nella sua direzione, aveva iniziato a muovere le dita sui tasti, lasciando che le note seguissero un percorso tutto loro e Martino si era incantato, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo. Non credeva che avrebbe provato una tale emozione nel sentir suonare qualcuno, lui che di musica non ne capisce granché e ascolta pochi generi selezionati. Eppure Niccolò ha la capacità di ammaliarlo quando è davanti al pianoforte. 

Quando poi si era alzato, lo aveva condotto in camera, senza dire una parola. Si era avvicinato e poggiato le labbra sulle sue, un tocco leggero, delicato, così perfettamente incastrate alle sue. Sembravano nate per rimanere unite. Lo aveva steso sul letto, iniziando a spogliarlo piano, prendendosi il suo tempo per assaggiare ogni parte del suo corpo che veniva denudata, prendendosi cura di lui. E Martino gli aveva permesso di farlo, si sentiva vulnerabile, eppure protetto e al sicuro tra le sue mani, rapito da quelle meravigliose iridi verdi, rese magnifiche dalla semi-oscurità della stanza, mentre le luci di San Pietro entravano con discrezione dalla finestra, come se non volesse disturbarli. Quando si erano ritrovati entrambi nudi, nessuno dei due aveva sentito l’urgenza di raggiungere l'apice. Si erano studiati, scoperti, accarezzati lentamente. Niccolò lo aveva tenuto per mano per tutto il tempo e non aveva distolto gli occhi dai suoi neanche per un istante, sorridendogli tra un bacio e un sospiro. E ancora nessuno dei due aveva osato dire una parola. È stato così naturale che a pensarci adesso ancora non riesce a credere che sia successo. Non l’aveva programmato, non pensava sarebbe accaduto proprio quella notte. Non se n’è pentito nemmeno per un secondo, perché era stato dolce, passionale, intenso, delicato. Perfetto. 

La notte precedente è valsa tutti i messaggi non risposti dei suoi amici, le bugie a sua madre. Ogni cosa. 

È la prima volta che dorme da Niccolò e in generale è la prima volta che dorme da un ragazzo che non sia Giovanni. È un’emozione diversa, più intensa. Con Giovanni si è sempre sentito in colpa a provare cose che tra amici non dovrebbero esserci e ogni volta trovava il modo di allontanarsi da lui, dormendo sul tappeto e all’angolo del letto, il più distante possibile da lui. Con Niccolò questo non succede, si sono addormentati abbracciati, tra un bacio e l’altro e ritrovarselo di nuovo lì, vicino, finalmente senza nessuno che possa interromperli o metterli a disagio gli fa perdere la testa. 

Allunga il braccio e gli accarezza la guancia, si volta poi piano nella sua direzione, cercando di non svegliarlo, e si avvicina un po’ di più a lui. 

Ha un profumo incredibile e rimarrebbe così tutto il giorno, accanto a lui a respirare il suo odore. 

“La smetti di fissarmi?” Sente la voce profonda e ancora mezza addormentata di Niccolò che lo riscuote dai suoi pensieri. 

_Merda, se n’è accorto!_

“N-non ti stavo fissando.” Sussurra poi, cercando di togliersi da quella situazione. 

“E cosa stavi facendo?” Niccolò apre gli occhi assonnati e lo guarda con un sorriso. 

“Ti... ti stavo annusando.” Mormora con l’imbarazzo che sale alle stelle. 

Niccolò inizia a ridere e si avvicina ancora verso di lui, spostandosi sul bordo del cuscino. “Ah e annusarmi sarebbe meglio?” 

“No.… però è la verità, apprezza questo.” Martino sorride e lo saluta con un bacio eschimese, naso contro naso. “Hai un odore buonissimo comunque...” 

“Anche tu, se è per questo.” 

“Senti, ma i tuoi non ci sono?” 

“No, sono in Umbria dai miei nonni... siamo soli in casa. Anzi, puoi rimanere anche stanotte qui a dormire, se ti va.” Dice languidamente. 

“Non posso, ho promesso a mia mamma che avremo pranzato insieme e che sarei stato con lei...” 

“D’accordo...” Poi si sporge e si sdraia sopra di lui, baciandolo ovunque, prima la bocca, poi le guance, il mento e il collo. 

In tutto questo sente il telefono squillare ma la lingua di Niccolò gli annebbia la mente e non risponde. Forse sarà di nuovo Giovanni. Si sente un po’ in colpa nei confronti dei ragazzi e probabilmente avrebbe dovuto rispondere almeno ai messaggi privati, ma Niccolò stava suonando per lui, poi lo ha buttato sul letto e... chi ha più visto il telefono? Un po’ come adesso in fondo... Perde totalmente la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio quando si tratta di Niccolò. E vorrebbe che il tempo si fermasse, per stare con lui il più possibile. 

E un’illuminazione lo coglie: si sta proprio innamorando di lui. Ma se da una parte ne è felice, dall‘altra è terrorizzato. 

Per lui sarà lo stesso? 

E se così non fosse? 

Eppure quando Niccolò lo bacia con una tale intensità e lo sfiora con quella delicatezza sulla pancia e sui fianchi nudi, sembra proprio così. E allora avrebbe voglia di buttarsi in questa storia, di mettere in gioco il suo cuore e i suoi sentimenti. E al diavolo ogni paura! 

*** 

**Sabato 13 Ottobre h. 12:26**

Quando esce da casa di Niccolò è già oltre mezzogiorno e nota subito che i ragazzi sono del tutto spariti dopo quei messaggi. Dovrà farsi perdonare, anche se ne è valsa la pena per stare con Niccolò. Le telefonate che ha sentito erano di sua madre, seguite da un messaggio alle 9:40 circa. A questo punto potrebbe anche non risponderle, ma gli romperebbe per tutto il pomeriggio se non lo facesse affatto, quindi apre il messaggio. 

*** 

**Domenica 14 Ottobre h. 19:53**

*** 

**Lunedì 15 Ottobre h. 08:28**

Arriva a scuola e vede fuori dal cancello in attesa di entrare i ragazzi che parlano e scherzano tra loro. Li guarda per un momento prima di avvicinarsi e la sensazione di esclusione si fa sempre più prepotente; sa che questa volta la colpa è solo sua, perché non ha risposto ai messaggi, perché è sparito per stare con Niccolò e non avrebbe dovuto. E ora stando in disparte da loro sembra quasi che la sua presenza non sia necessaria, come se si fossero dimenticati di lui o non fosse mai stato parte del gruppo. Per un attimo si chiede se si accorgerebbero della sua assenza se sparisse. Poi Giovanni si volta e incrocia il suo sguardo, facendogli un cenno di saluto con il mento. Così si avvicina a loro, mormorando un ciao, mentre Elia continua a ridere di un qualcosa per cui lui non è contemplato. 

“Oh il signor Rametta ci onora della sua presenza.” Dice con tono sarcastico, quando smette di ridere. 

“Scusate, è stato un casino a casa mia... mia mamma è stata molto male, non sapevo che fare. Ho guardato il telefono, ma poi ho perso la cognizione del tempo e ho dimenticato di rispondervi.” Non è esattamente una balla perché quando il sabato era tornato a casa, sua mamma era di nuovo giù di morale, per usare un eufemismo: l’aveva trovata sul letto, piangendo, al buio. Tutto l’entusiasmo con cui era arrivato a casa si era spento come una fiamma che viene bagnata dalla pioggia; era andato in cucina, il frigo vuoto e una miriade di panni da ritirare dallo stendino che nessuno avrebbe stirato. Il resto del weekend era continuato così, era sceso solo per fare un minimo di spesa, poi si era preso cura di lei e della casa. Non era più riuscito nemmeno a sentirsi con Niccolò. 

“Per due giorni?” Chiede poi Giovanni, palesemente deluso. 

“Sì, scusa... Lo so che ti avevo promesso che ci sarei stato, ma davvero è stato molto pesante...” Deve buttarla sulla pietà, non può di certo dire la verità sull’unica notte di serenità che ha potuto vivere. 

“Vabbè. Mi dispiace, potevi chiamarmi però ti sarei venuto a dare una mano...” 

“No, mamma non avrebbe voluto. È già difficile così, voglio evitare di innervosirla con altre persone intorno. Non ha voluto nemmeno che chiamassi papà...” Okay, ammette che potrebbe fare l’attore per quanto credibile sta risultando. E si sente una merda a scaricare la colpa su sua madre che riguardo quella sera invece non c’entra nulla. 

“Cazzo, pesante...” Interviene anche Luca, che si gratta il collo imbarazzato. 

“Fa niente... La serata è andata bene però? Ho visto un paio di foto su Instagram...” 

“Sì, abbastanza dai... Poi ti racconto.” Giovanni sorride di nuovo e sembra tornato quello di sempre. 

*** 

**Martedì 16 Ottobre h. 12:35**

Sono tutti seduti sulla finestra delle scale centrali, mangiando e cazzeggiando durante la ricreazione. 

“Comunque non v’ho detto: ho trovato il modo di craccare pornhub. La svolta della vita!” Luchino è tutto eccitato per la novità. 

“Te non stai bene, zì! E se te becca tu madre?” Giovanni scuote la testa, ma sta ridendo. 

“Vabbè ma mica lo apro quando c’è lei... magari di notte, col telefono. E le cuffie.” 

“E diccelo pure a noi come se fa, vecchio zozzone!” Elia gli dice, dandogli uno schiaffo sul collo. 

Nel frattempo Sana con Silvia e Federica passano salendo le scale e li salutano con un sorriso. 

“Ragazzi, ci sarà una festa per halloween, voi venite?” Chiede Silvia. 

“Boh, forse... non abbiamo ancora deciso.” Giovanni non sembra proprio convinto. 

“Dai, sarà divertente tutti in maschera.” Anche Federica cerca di convincerli. 

“Vabbè ragazze, ci pensiamo e vi facciamo sapere.” Luca invece è molto più propenso, avendo ricevuto l’invito direttamente da Silvia. 

“Ottimo! Allora ci si vede, ciao!” 

Silvia e Federica ricominciano a salire le scale, ma Sana che invece è rimasta in silenzio, è ancora ferma davanti a loro. 

“Marti, ti posso parlare da sola un secondo. Si tratta del progetto.” 

“Okay!” Scende dalla finestra e si allontana di qualche metro per avere un po’ di privacy. 

“Senti, mi hanno chiesto di organizzare una qualche attività che attiri i ragazzi in biblioteca e ho pensato che potremmo farlo insieme. Pensiamo a qualcosa di carino e organizziamo un giorno a settimana. Ti va?” 

“Certo! Perché no. Magari ci aggiorniamo stasera e nei prossimi giorni ci vediamo per mettere su qualcosa.” 

“Ottimo! Allora ti scrivo stasera, intanto pensa a qualche attività. Ciao!” 

Martino la saluta e torna dagli altri, Elia e Luca che scherzano tra loro e Giovanni che invece lo fissa per un momento, poi finge indifferenza. 

_Perché si comporta così?_

*** 

**Martedì 16 Ottobre h. 15:11**

*** 

**Martedì 16 Ottobre h. 16:36**

“No, merda! È il terzo gol di seguito!” 

“Eh mi sono allenato. Sono più bravo di te.” Ride Martino, spostando lo sguardo verso l’amico. 

“Maledetto! Senti facciamo una pausa, così prendo un altro paio di birre, okay?” 

“Va bene!” Mette in pausa il gioco e prende il telefono dove compare un messaggio di Sana su whatsapp. 

Inizia a pentirsi di aver accettato, però Sana gli piace e ha capito che può fidarsi di lei, quindi anche se è un po’ despota, alla fine gli sta bene così. E comunque quando sono insieme si diverte, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai, non davanti a lei almeno. 

Quando Giovanni rientra in camera con le birre, nota che sta sorridendo e mentre gli passa la bottiglia ne chiede il motivo. 

“Niente, è Sana. Abbiamo questo progetto per alternanza...” 

“Che dovete fare?” 

“Tipo delle attività per avvicinare i giovani alla lettura o cose così. Domani dovremmo iniziare a elaborare qualcosa.” 

“Tu e Sana state parecchio insieme sto periodo...” 

“Sì, beh è pur sempre Sana eh...” E sorride, scuotendo la testa. 

Entrambi prendono un sorso di birra, poi Martino riprende in mano il joystick per finire la partita. Giovanni lo imita, ma continua a guardarlo di sottecchi per qualche minuto. 

“Venerdì ti sei visto con lei?” 

“Che? No... Ma poi in che senso, scusa?” 

“Quando ci hai dato buca...” 

“No, te l’ho detto, mia mamma non è stata bene.” 

“È che sei un po’ strano... a volte non ti riconosco più.” 

Martino mette in pausa il gioco e si volta verso di lui. È serio in volto e si morde il labbro inferiore. 

“È perché ti ho confidato che sono gay?” 

“No, Marti. È che sparisci, non scrivi, sei sempre che te rode il culo. Non eri così prima.” 

Martino si alza mollando il joystick da una parte e prende le sue cose, mettendosi in tasca il telefono. 

“Scusa se la mia famiglia si è distrutta davanti ai miei occhi senza poter fare niente e mi è crollato il mondo addosso.” 

Poi esce da lì senza dare a Giovanni la possibilità di replicare in alcun modo. 

Cammina per un po’ sulla Colombo e decide di tornare a casa a piedi, senza prendere i mezzi, ha bisogno di schiarirsi le idee e di sbollire la rabbia che ha in corpo. E dopo mesi per la prima volta gli viene da piangere, perché anche se il motivo per cui sparisce è Niccolò, di cui si sta irrimediabilmente innamorando, la situazione familiare è davvero pesante. Finge di no, che gli va bene così, ma sapere che suo padre si è rifatto una vita con una donna che non è sua madre, che fa da padre a un qualcuno che non è lui, vedere che sua madre fatica a riprendersi e lui deve occuparsi di tutto... è più dura di quanto mostri. Niccolò è stata una boccata d’aria fresca: potersi comportare come un normale diciassettenne, innamorarsi, divertirsi e uscire con lui, è stato tutto così nuovo eppure così naturale che gli ha riempito il cuore. 

Prende il telefono e scrive un messaggio al ragazzo, mentre gli arriva la notifica di un messaggio di Giovanni. 

*** 

**Martedì 16 Ottobre h. 22:07**

*** 

**Mercoledì 17 ottobre h. 06:56**

*** 

**Giovedì 18 Ottobre h. 17:23**

***

 **Giovedì 18 Ottobre h. 17:47**

*** 

**Giovedì 18 Ottobre h. 17:57**

*** 

**Giovedì 18 Ottobre h. 18:33**

*** 

**Giovedì 18 Ottobre h. 20:08**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qua... l'angst è dietro l'angolo, lo sapevate ^^''''  
> Ora io ci tengo particolarmente alla scena a casa di Nicco. Inizialmente non era così poi però quando ho finito di scrivere il capitolo e ho immaginato il seguito, beh alla fine l'ho cambiata, perché ci stava meglio per me. Ditemi se vi piace e ovviamente cosa ne pensate di tutto il capitolo :)  
> Grazie come sempre a tutti coloro che leggono, mi lasciano un commento o un kudo alla storia <3  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	10. Capitolo 10

**CAPITOLO 10**

  


**Lunedì 22 Ottobre h. 14:39**

Ha appena registrato il prestito di un libro, quando Sana si accosta a lui con uno sguardo che sembra preoccupato. 

“Ma che hai?” _Okay, non sembra preoccupata, lo è._

“Niente, tranquilla.” Mormora, rimanendo poi in silenzio. 

“Non ti sei fatto vivo per un sacco di giorni.” 

“Sì, non sono stato bene.” 

“Senti, ho provato a organizzare qualcosa da presentare al direttore della biblioteca. Tu hai pensato a qualche attività per il progetto?” Prova lei a cambiare discorso. 

Martino sospira, stanco come non mai. “No, Sana, scusa mi è completamente passato di mente.” 

“È successo qualcosa? Parlami, dai.” 

“Un sacco di casini Sa’, in più ho litigato con Giovanni e Niccolò non mi risponde ai messaggi.” La voce trema un po’ e si rende conto che sta davvero arrivando al limite. La diga che contiene le sue emozioni sta cedendo sempre più velocemente ed è sempre più difficile trattenerle. 

“Mi dispiace, Marti. Non so cosa sia successo con Giovanni, ma per Niccolò, magari non è niente... forse gli è morta la batteria e non ha più visto il telefono.” 

“È quasi una settimana che non si fa sentire. Anche se ho provato a scrivergli più volte.” 

“Ah... allora no.” 

“È già sparito una volta e anche se ho sorvolato, so che quella volta mi ha detto una cazzata per non litigare. Non lo so... è che sta succedendo tutto insieme e faccio fatica a dormire e la testa mi scoppia.” Si porta le mani nei capelli e ingoia un nodo alla gola. 

Sana rimane in silenzio per un momento, sta raccogliendo i suoi pensieri, perché se c’è una cosa in cui è brava è dare consigli e vede quanto Martino in questo momento sia in difficoltà. Lo sta conoscendo sempre meglio e sta imparando a volergli bene, è un bravo ragazzo e non si merita di soffrire. 

“Senti, fa così, oggi ci penso io qua e firmo io per te tranquillo. Va da Giovanni e intanto risolvi con lui. Poi ti aiuto io con Niccolò, magari chiedo a Rami se ha notizie o altro. Okay?” 

“Sicura?” 

“Non prenderla male ma sei uno straccio. E non sei produttivo così.” 

“Grazie. Sei un’amica!” 

“Lo so, sono meravigliosa. Ora vai. Poi stasera scrivimi com’è andata però. Mi merito i dettagli!” 

Martino sorride e annuisce, iniziando a prendere le sue cose per andare via. Quando esce dalla biblioteca, tira fuori dalla tasca il telefono per scrivere un messaggio a Giovanni, ma poi ci ripensa e decide di andare direttamente a casa sua, senza avvisare. Ha paura che se gli scrivesse, lui finirebbe per non farsi trovare. Così le probabilità di trovarlo e poterci parlare sono maggiori. O almeno spera. 

*** 

**Lunedì 22 Ottobre h. 16:21**

È arrivato lì sotto da un po’ ma tutto il coraggio che lo aveva portato fin lì è scivolato via nel momento in cui si è ritrovato sotto il portone di Giovanni, proprio sotto uno di quei dipinti del Big City Life, il progetto di arte contemporanea che era stato attivato quando erano ancora piccoli e l’avevano visto creare dal nulla. 

Prende un respiro profondo e citofona, sperando di non aver fatto un buco nell’acqua o che almeno voglia ancora parlargli. Risponde sua madre che lo chiama a gran voce e poi lo sente mentre arriva e prende la cornetta in mano. 

“Che c’è?” Chiede con voce fredda. 

“Puoi scendere, per favore?” 

Giovanni accetta e in breve si ritrovano su una delle panchine del comprensorio, senza guardarsi in faccia e spalla contro spalla. Non sa davvero da dove cominciare, ma forse chiedere scusa per il suo comportamento è il primo passo. 

“Mi dispiace per come ti ho trattato. Non avrei dovuto aggredirti così.” 

“Hai completamente frainteso quello che volevo dirti.” 

“Lo so, scusami.” 

“Okay. Come stai?” 

“Una merda, sono giorni che dormo non più di un’ora e non riesco a concentrarmi su nulla.” 

“Si vede che sei stanco. Però zì, cioè... okay i problemi a casa, ma vedo che c’è dell’altro e non capisco perché non voglia confidarti con me. Mi sembra di averti dato prova di essere degno di fiducia, no? E poi ci conosciamo da una vita e sinceramente mi ferisce che tu non ti apra con me, quando io invece ti dico tutto.” 

“Lo so, è che volevo godermela un po’ e poi hai iniziato a starmi addosso, mi sono sentito soffocato e poi è andato tutto a puttane e ora è un casino e non so cosa sta succedendo...” E le lacrime che si era tenuto dentro da giorni, ovvero da quando ha smesso di scrivere a Niccolò per sapere che fine avesse fatto, vengono fuori senza possibilità di essere fermate. 

“Di che parli?” 

“Ho conosciuto un ragazzo. Abbiamo iniziato a uscire, stavamo insieme e poi è scomparso. Da un giorno all’altro non mi ha più scritto, non l’ho più visto. Mi ignora da una settimana e non so perché.” 

“Ma chi è?” 

“Non mi va di dirtelo. Non è importante chi è, okay? Riesci a starmi vicino senza fare la comare per una volta?” 

Giovanni abbassa lo sguardo e annuisce. Poggia la mano sulla spalla di Martino e cerca le parole adatte per consolarlo. 

“Magari... non lo so... sta male?” 

“No, è già successo una volta, non ci casco più a questa storia. Probabilmente ha cambiato idea, si è spaventato e non ha avuto nemmeno le palle di dirmelo.” 

“Beh allora posso dire che è uno stronzo?” 

Martino sorride, tirando su con il naso, poi annuisce. “Sì, puoi. L'ultimo messaggio che gli ho mandato, gli ho scritto vaffanculo.” 

“Fatto bene!” Poi rimane in silenzio per un momento tentando di trattenersi dal ridere. 

“Che c’è?” Chiede Martino quando si rende conto che l’amico ha un sorrisino sghembo. 

“E io che pensavo che c’avessi ‘na tresca con Sana...” 

“Fra’ ma che cazzo dici? Ti pare? Deficiente!” Scuote la testa ma più di un mezzo sorriso non riesce a venire fuori. 

“Che ne so, non mi dici più nulla."

"Non è vero che non ti dico nulla. No."

"Vabbè, facciamo finta che sia così, anche se di questo stronzo non sapevo nulla."

"Te l'ho detto, volevo godermela un po' prima di dirlo a qualcuno, anche se è qualcuno di cui mi fido. Perché di te mi fido, lo sai, vero?"

"Fortunatamente per te, sì. Comunque, sai che ti dico? So che è lunedì, ma sti cazzi, stasera usciamo e andiamo a ballare e a bere, magari incontri uno fico, tipo quello che ti fissava, se non proprio lui, e te lo pacchi. Poi nel weekend se ti va ce ne andiamo a Bracciano, stacchiamo da tutto.” 

“Okay, mi sembra un buon piano. Però posso dirti una cosa?” 

“Dimmi!” 

“Il tipo fico che mi fissava quella sera... è lui lo stronzo.” 

“Ma sei serio, zì?” 

“Sì, quindi magari un altro che non sia lui, che dici?” Il suo lato ironico e un po’ sarcastico torna con un sorriso ancora un po’ mogio. 

“Cazzo sì! Vedi che non mi dici più tutto tutto?” Dice Giovanni ridendo.

Martino lo guarda e poi si slancia ad abbracciarlo, ricambiato immediatamente. Si sente più sereno adesso che ne ha parlato con lui, che ha risolto lo screzio che avevano avuto e ora che Giovanni sa cosa sta succedendo con Niccolò, anche se non sa che di tratta di lui, sa di avere una spalla e un’ancora di salvezza accanto a sé. 

*** 

**Lunedì 22 Ottobre h. 18:54**

Sono rimasti a parlare ancora per un po’. Giovanni gli ha detto che a quella serata in cui lui non si era presentato aveva conosciuto una ragazza, Valentina, bellissima e divertente e aveva deciso di buttarsi. Per tutta la settimana si erano scritti, ma non erano ancora usciti ufficialmente. Può essere una boccata d’aria fresca, diversa da Eva, non va nemmeno al Kennedy, e chissà... forse riuscirà a dimenticarla. Anche se Martino non è affatto sicuro di questo. 

“Senti, ma pensi che dovrei dirlo agli altri?” 

“Dello stronzo?” 

“No. Di... me?” 

“Sinceramente sì! Cioè, ho mantenuto il segreto perché mi hai detto che non ti sentivi pronto, ma non c’è nessun problema. Ti piacciono i ragazzi, e allora? Sti cazzi!” 

“E se gli facessi schifo?” 

“Marti ma che cazzo dici? Ma tu ce lo vedi Luchino che ti dice che gli fai schifo? O Elia?” 

“No, però... non lo so...” 

Giovanni nota il terrore negli occhi del suo migliore amico e se da una parte gli si stringe il cuore a vederlo così, dall’altra ne è contento perché Martino finalmente sta riuscendo a esternare la sua paura più grande: il rifiuto. 

“Senti, se ti va glielo diciamo insieme stasera. E se dovessero dirti qualsiasi cosa che non sia ‘okay’ li prendo a calci in culo. Ci stai?” 

“Okay. Cioè, non lo so ancora se glielo dico stasera, ma se lo faccio, ti voglio vicino.” 

“Io ti sto vicino comunque. Dai vieni qua, scemo!” 

Giovanni lo abbraccia stretto a sé e anche se non è sparito del tutto, ora quel peso che si porta dietro da giorni e non lo lascia respirare, sembra essere più leggero. 

*** 

**Lunedì 22 Ottobre h. 19:15**

*** 

**Lunedì 22 Ottobre h. 23:03**

Quando arrivano al locale, decidono di fumarsi una sigaretta prima di entrare. Si appoggiano al muro lì accanto e osservano i vari gruppi di ragazzi che si apprestano a entrare dentro. Ovviamente non c’è così tanta gente, essendo un lunedì qualsiasi. Martino sospira e prende una tirata di sigaretta. 

“Oh raga, guardate un po’ quella... Che ne pensate?” Elia indica con il mento una ragazza con i capelli mossi che sta chiacchierando con le sue amiche in attesa di entrare. 

“Carina!” Risponde subito Luca. 

“Ma a te non piaceva Silvia?” Martino lo redarguisce, attirando la sua attenzione. 

“Vabbè che c’entra... gli occhi ce l’ho lo stesso eh...” 

“Comunque non fa per me, troppo per bene. Marti, io ti ci vedo con una così.” Elia riprende il discorso, ammiccando nella sua direzione. 

Martino distoglie lo sguardo e poi lo punta su Giovanni che gli fa cenno di parlare, di approfittare del momento per dirglielo. Così il ragazzo prende un respiro profondo e decide di seguire quello che l’amico, senza nemmeno parlare, gli ha proposto. 

“Ehm... veramente no. Raga vi devo dire una cosa.” 

“Che c’è?” Chiede Luca. Anche Elia lo sta guardando e sente l’ansia sempre più forte mentre cerca il coraggio per parlare. 

“Ecco... Io...” Li guarda e la voce non esce, non riesce a dire nulla. Perché? 

“Tu cosa?” Elia lo guarda interrogativo così come Luca. 

“Scusate... devo andare...” 

Martino si allontana a grandi passi sul marciapiede e respirando a fatica. Non è andata affatto come si aspettava. Sta palesemente avendo un attacco di panico e si deve fermare per calmarsi. Poggia la testa sul muro, chiude gli occhi e prova a fare respiri profondi, cercando di rallentare il battito del cuore. All'improvviso sente una mano sulla spalla e si volta di scatto, ancora più spaventato. 

“Tutto okay, zì?” Incrocia lo sguardo di Giovanni che a quanto pare l’ha seguito ed è preoccupato. 

“No, scusa... Mi è preso il panico e non riuscivo a respirare.” 

“Marti, non devi farlo se non vuoi, se non te la senti. Non sei obbligato.” 

“È che vorrei dirglielo, ma ho paura, sono terrorizzato.” 

“Dirci cosa?” Anche Luca ed Elia li hanno raggiunti e sono decisamente preoccupati. 

“Ecco...” 

“Niente, raga... andiamo al locale che ho bisogno di bere.” Giovanni interviene battendo le mani, pronto a prendere in mano la situazione per evitare che Martino abbia un crollo. 

Gli altri due capiscono al volo che non devono insistere e lentamente ritornano verso il locale, Martino più indietro con la testa bassa e il respiro pesante. Vuole davvero tenersi ancora questo peso? Vuole veramente tenere a distanza i suoi amici e mentire su chi è? È così che vuole vivere? 

Si ferma di colpo e alza la testa, gli altri sono a pochi passi da lui, in silenzio. Basta! Non può andare avanti così. 

“Oh Fra’!” Li richiama e prende l’ennesimo respiro profondo. “Mi piacciono i ragazzi!” 

Tutti e tre rimangono zitti, fermi. Per un momento si crea una catarsi sotto cui Martino vorrebbe sotterrarsi. Si pente immediatamente di averlo detto. Vorrebbe tornare indietro di un minuto e impedirsi di dirlo. Perché l’ha fatto? 

“Quindi... sei frocio?” Chiede Luca con il solito tatto. Questo però gli dà l’input per parlare e spiegare meglio cosa gli sta succedendo. 

“Credo di sì... non lo so, okay? Cioè... c’è stato un ragazzo, ma ci siamo mollati, credo. È per questo che sono stato un po’ sfuggente, che non rispondevo e cose così...” 

“Da quanto l’hai capito?” Domanda Elia, serio in volto. 

“Da un po’ in realtà... però ho davvero accettato la cosa solo dopo aver conosciuto questo ragazzo.” 

“E tu lo sapevi?” Si rivolge poi a Giovanni, rimasto in silenzio. 

“Sì, ma doveva dirvelo lui.” 

“Quindi hai preferito dirlo a lui e non a noi. Gli amici di serie B. Molto bene!” 

“Non è questo... avevo paura che potessi farvi schifo. Non lo so...” 

“Marti, io e te siamo amici da quando avevamo 10 anni. E ancora non mi conosci abbastanza da sapere che non me ne frega niente se ti piace il cazzo o la fregna? Seriamente?” Elia sembra quello più coinvolto dalla situazione. Effettivamente conosce Martino dalle medie e sono sempre stati legati, Martino gli era stato vicino come pochi durante la separazione e successivo divorzio dei suoi genitori. 

“Sì, lo so-” 

“No a quanto pare non lo sai, perché ce lo stai dicendo solo adesso.” 

“Va bene, è vero, ho sbagliato, non mi sono fidato di voi... ma questa cosa è più grande di me e non so ancora come gestirla, okay?” Sente il magone in gola e vorrebbe urlare dalla frustrazione. Sapeva che sarebbe stata un disastro questa rivelazione. 

Elia si guarda intorno e si massaggia il collo, visibilmente in imbarazzo. Poi si avvicina a Martino e lo abbraccia di slancio, stringendolo a sé e il ragazzo si lascia completamente andare tra le sue braccia. 

“Hai ragione. Non so davvero cosa hai dovuto affrontare finora. Però non nascondermi mai più nulla, stronzo! Va bene?” 

“Okay!” 

A questo punto anche Luca e Giovanni si uniscono all’abbraccio, tenendo Martino al centro. 

“Ora ci devi offrire almeno due birre a testa!” È Luchino a parlare e a dimostrare con questa semplice frase che sono ancora lo stesso gruppo di scemi di sempre. 

_Okay, Giovanni aveva ragione, doveva dirglielo._

*** 

**Martedì 23 Ottobre h. 13:38**

Ora che la situazione con i ragazzi si è sistemata e quel peso che aveva nel nascondersi si è tolto, le cose sembrano tornare al proprio posto. Più o meno. Niccolò continua a essere “non pervenuto” e ha deciso di tagliare completamente i ponti con lui, non lo cercherà più. Se vorrà tornare, non sa se gli darà modo di spiegarsi o lasciarlo definitivamente, perché quello che ha condiviso con lui è qualcosa che non tornerà più indietro e alla fine, anche se sta malissimo per colpa sua, non se ne pente, perché in quel momento lo voleva e sa che se tornasse indietro si comporterebbe allo stesso modo. 

In ogni caso ora deve pensare a risistemare tutti i casini che per colpa sua ha creato, tra cui quel ragazzo tanto disponibile che gli ha dato supporto senza nemmeno conoscerlo. Apre la chat e rilegge i suoi ultimi messaggi, cui non ha risposto. Come al solito. 

*** 

**Mercoledì 24 Ottobre h. 20:11**

*** 

**Giovedì 25 Ottobre h. 16:54**

*** 

**Giovedì 25 Ottobre h. 18:12**

Filippo gli ha dato appuntamento davanti al Cimitero Acattolico di Piramide. Non sapeva nemmeno che esistesse un Cimitero Acattolico a Roma e l’idea che gli abbia proposto questo posto un po’ lo inquieta. Alla fine non lo conosce, okay che è il fratello di Eleonora, ma anche lei chi la conosce? Si sono parlati pochissimo da quando Eva gliel’ha presentata e per quanto ne sa il fratello potrebbe essere un serial killer in incognito. Okay, forse si sta facendo influenzare troppo da quella serie televisiva thriller che sta guardando con sua madre. Lo vede arrivare con un borsello in spalla e quella camminata ciondolante, come se stesse sempre per iniziare un flashmob da un momento all’altro. 

“Ciao! È tanto che aspetti?” 

“No, tranquillo.” Martino si guarda intorno, sì c’è abbastanza gente ed è ancora troppo luminoso il cielo perché commetta un omicidio in pieno giorno. 

“Fico sto posto eh?” 

“Non sapevo nemmeno che esistesse...” 

“Entriamo dai... per farti perdonare ho deciso che mi farai da modello per delle foto.” 

“Foto?” 

“Sì, è il mio lavoro. Me lo devi. Poi quando abbiamo finito qui ci sono un po’ posti dove potrai offrirmi quel drink!” Gli fa l’occhiolino e senza aspettare una risposta entra nel cancello, seguito da Martino ancora un po’ allibito. 

Mentre camminano tra le tombe, Filippo gli chiede cosa sia effettivamente successo per essere sparito così. 

“È stata una settimana di merda, in realtà.” 

“Problemi in Paradiso, con il tipetto moro?” 

“Ci siamo lasciati. Credo.” 

“Come credi?” Chiede ancora Filippo, mentre si ferma e lo fa sedere su una delle tombe, spostandogli il volto da un lato. 

“È sparito, non lo vedo e lo sento da giorni. Non risponde nemmeno ai messaggi.” 

“Così dal nulla?” 

Martino annuisce, abbassando lo sguardo. Filippo lo fissa pensieroso, poi scuote la testa. “Vabbè ma non è normale, cioè qualcosa deve essere successo. Magari ha avuto paura delle ripercussioni?” 

“Non lo so. In realtà sto pensando a tutt’altro...” 

“Che vuoi dire?” 

Lo deve dire a qualcuno quello che gli sta frullando in testa da giorni e che non si permette di esternare perché vorrebbe dire essersi fatto fregare alla grande e non può credere davvero di essere stato così ingenuo. 

“Ecco... Abbiamo avuto un rapporto venerdì scorso. Poi è sparito.” 

Filippo è serissimo in volto. “Okay, quindi pensi che volesse solo scoparti e quando ha ottenuto quello che voleva arrivederci e grazie.” 

“Eh più o meno.” 

“Era la tua prima volta con un ragazzo?” 

“Era la mia prima volta in generale.” Non riesce a non arrossire mentre ammette ad alta voce che prima di allora era vergine. 

Filippo annuisce comprensivo, poi decide di interrompere la sessione di foto e aiutare il ragazzo. “Dai, finiamo qui per oggi e andiamo a berci una cosa.” Sa cosa voglia dire sentirsi usato e ne ha visti di ragazzi soffrire per questo. E Martino è chiaramente alla sua prima esperienza ed è troppo piccolo per avere già la dura corazza a proteggerlo da tali delusioni. 

*** 

**Giovedì 25 Ottobre h. 19:47**

Sono seduti a un bar di Ostiense e il drink si è trasformato in un caffè e un Crodino. Martino ha gli occhi bassi da cane bastonato e Filippo sta cercando il modo di tirarlo su, ma non sa davvero che dire. 

“Sai cosa? Credevo che si stesse innamorando di me, mi ha chiesto lui di essere il suo ragazzo, mi mandava cuori su cuori nei messaggi, ha suonato per me. Non so, mi sono illuso e mi sento un cretino a esserci cascato così.” 

“Beh ma che ne potevi sapere. Però ti posso dire una cosa?” 

“Dimmi...” 

“È stato il primo e ora stai male. Ci sta. Non sarà l’unico però. Arriveranno tanti altri che vorranno stare con te e ti faranno sentire anche più speciale. Vieni alla gay street, ne troverai quanti ne vuoi.” 

“Boh... vedremo. Solo che-” Poi si blocca. Fissa un punto dietro le spalle di Filippo che si volta, vedendo il ragazzo sbiancare di colpo. Segue la direzione e nota quel ragazzo, moro e riccio, insieme a una ragazza dai capelli lunghi castani e lisci, lei a braccetto e un sorriso felice. Lui non ha lo stesso trasporto, ma anzi in qualche modo sembra sofferente. 

“Questa non me l’aspettavo.” Filippo torna a guardare Martino, che ha gli occhi bassi, come se non volesse vedere per evitarsi un dolore maggiore. 

“È tornato dalla sua ex, ecco perché è scomparso.” 

“Sapevi di lei?” 

“Sì, ma mi aveva detto che si erano lasciati mesi fa. Forse si sono rivisti ed è riscoppiata la scintilla.” 

Filippo non è dello stesso avviso, ma decide di tacere. Se dicesse che probabilmente Niccolò ha solo voluto fare un’esperienza con un ragazzo, tanto per provare, senza in realtà la volontà di instaurare una vera relazione... beh lo distruggerebbe. E ha capito che al momento è già al limite e crollerebbe del tutto con queste informazioni. 

“Andiamocene, ho la macchina, ti accompagno a casa.” 

Martino prende il giaccone e senza alzare gli occhi da terra esce a passi veloci dal bar. 

*** 

**Giovedì 25 Ottobre h. 20:00**

La chat si chiude immediatamente e il nome di Giovanni che lo chiama compare a tutto schermo. In realtà non ha molta voglia di parlare, ma ha bisogno di un consiglio da qualcuno che lo conosce davvero e nessuno lo conosce meglio di Giovanni, sperava solo di usare la chat, ma forse esternare a voce i suoi pensieri lo aiuterà di più. Così risponde con un sospiro pesante. 

_“Oh_ _zì_ _, che vuol dire che l’hai visto? Ti ha scritto?”_

“No, ero in un bar a Ostiense e lui è entrato.” 

_“Ma vi siete parlati?”_

“No, lui non mi ha nemmeno visto. Stava con la sua ex, cioè ex-ex perché mi sa che sono tornati insieme.” 

_“Aspetta ma non era gay?”_

“Boh... forse è bisex, ma che ne so...” 

_“E tu sei sicuro che fosse la sua ex-ragazza quella? Magari era un’amica. Cioè guarda come vi comportate tu ed Eva, se la gente vi vedesse da fuori potrebbe pensare che state insieme eh...”_

“No, fidati era la ragazza.” 

_“Merda, mi dispiace_ _zì_ _.”_

Rimangono in silenzio e Martino si rende conto che averlo visto in quel bar con lei, lo ha spompato di ogni energia, non ha neanche la forza di incazzarsi, è solo dannatamente triste. Non piange nemmeno perché ha finito pure le lacrime. 

_“Senti, so che vuoi che ti stia solo vicino, ma a sto punto posso sapere come cazzarola si chiama sto stronzo? Anche solo per non chiamarlo solo ‘lo stronzo’.”_

“Niccolò...” 

Giovanni ci mette un paio di secondi per capire che il tizio della discoteca era effettivamente il ragazzo di Bracciano. _“L’amico del fratello di Sana.”_ Non è una domanda. 

“Già... per questo io e Sana facciamo alternanza insieme. Ci ha visti e mi ha mantenuto il segreto.” 

Giovanni ridacchia e risponde _“e io che pensavo che stessi cambiando idea sulle ragazze e stessi uscendo con lei qualche settimana fa...”_

“No, ormai direi che sono decisamente sicuro di chi sono.” Ripensa a quella notte in cui credeva che tutto fosse perfetto. “Avrei preferito capirlo senza stare così da cani, però...” 

_“Zì, lo so che hai detto che non vuoi andare a Bracciano, ma secondo me dovresti staccare un po’.”_

“No, fra’, voglio crogiolarmi nel dolore e compatirmi almeno sto weekend. Tra l’altro sto pure da solo perché mamma va a Cecina da mi zia.” 

_“Allora vengo lì da te. Anneghiamo insieme nell’alcool. Che dici?”_

“Bell’amico che sei, mi istighi all’alcolismo?” 

_“Ma lo facciamo insieme. Che migliore amico sarei altrimenti?”_

Entrambi ridacchiano e Martino accetta. Non può farcela da solo, ormai l’ha capito e con Giovanni al suo fianco la risalita sarà meno dura. O almeno spera. 

*** 

**Giovedì 25 Ottobre h. 21:17**

*** 

**Venerdì 26 Ottobre h. 12:32**

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay l'angst c'è ma stiamo risolvendo un po' di questioni nel frattempo, no? Non sono poi così cattiva, vero?  
> Detto questo, il capitolo finisce senza un vero cliffhanger o una fine, ma ci sono ancora un po' di cose che devono succedere... Sto comunque scrivendo l'ultimo capitolo quindi con molta probabilità ci rivediamo martedì con il nuovo capitolo ;)  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e come sempre grazie a tutti per il sostegno <3  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	11. Capitolo 11

** CAPITOLO 11 **

** Domenica 28 Ottobre h. 19:34 **

“Zì, sicuro che starai bene?” Chiede Elia sulla porta, dopo il weekend passato a casa di Martino, accampati con i sacchi a pelo, come facevano quando erano alle medie.

“Sì, tranquilli, devo solo rimettere apposto prima che torni mamma domani, che altrimenti chi la sente quella...”

“Sì, però non la tratta’ male...” Giovanni interviene, conoscendo meglio degli altri la madre di Martino. Quante volte era rimasto a dormire in casa Rametta quando erano piccoli e fingevano di essere supereroi.

“No, ma chi la tratta male? Dai andate che gli autobus a quest’ora passano di meno.”

“Se hai bisogno scrivici, okay?”

“Okay!” Risponde con un sorriso. 

Effettivamente sta meglio dopo questo weekend. Appena arrivati, i ragazzi lo hanno fatto sfogare su Niccolò - “ah quindi è quello che è venuto con noi a Bracciano” “Sì, Elì è lui” - poi avevano aperto le birre e il vino, ordinando anche la pizza, e lo avevano distratto tra una partita a FIFA e un cazzeggio, parlando di tutto e di niente. Era stato un bel weekend, il dolore era rimasto in un angolo quasi tutto il tempo, tornava solo la notte quando nel silenzio dell’oscurità scavava un pezzetto più in profondità nel cuore e nella mente. 

E ora che i suoi amici sono andati via, spera che non lo tormenti più di quanto già non faccia. Si guarda intorno e decide che l’unico modo per non pensare è tenere la mente occupata, così inizia a sistemare casa, concentrandosi quanto più possibile in quello che sta facendo. Per un po’ funziona, poi quando ritira i panni dallo stendino dove la madre aveva steso l’ultima lavatrice prima di partire, ritrova la maglia che aveva quella notte, perde un battito e il respiro si fa più pesante. Prende la maglia e la butta in fondo al mucchio da stirare. 

Si butta sul letto e fissa il soffitto. La cosa che più gli fa male, non è nemmeno il fatto che lui sia sparito o averlo visto con la sua ex, forse non più ex, ragazza, ma la delusione di essersi innamorato di uno che l’ha solo illuso. Perché deve ammetterlo almeno a sé stesso, lui di Niccolò si è innamorato e sapere di essere stato ridotto solo a uno da scopare... beh fa più male di tutto il resto.

Non sa nemmeno se pentirsi o meno di esserci andato a letto, perché in quel momento diamine se lo voleva. No, va bene così. Probabilmente doveva andare in questo modo, ora deve solo fingere che tutto vada bene finché non sarà davvero così. 

Arriverà quel momento. 

Giusto?

***

** Martedì 29 Ottobre h. 13:38 **

Sono tutti fuori da scuola, alla fine dell’ultima ora della giornata. I Contrabbandieri sono poggiati come sempre alla ringhiera accanto al cancello e stanno parlando del compito in classe che la professoressa avrebbe voluto mettere per il giorno dopo, ma che erano riusciti a farsi spostare alla settimana successiva.

A loro si avvicina Silvia che li saluta con un sorriso, soprattutto verso Luchino che sembra sprizzare gioia da tutti i pori quando Silvia anche solo gli rivolge la parola. 

“Allora ragazzi venite giovedì alla festa di Halloween?”

“Se ti dicessimo che non ci siamo ancora organizzati?” Giovanni subito mette le mani avanti.

“Dai, viene tutta la scuola!”

“Tutta, tutta?” Chiede Martino.

“Sì, certo... Vengono pure da altre scuole, per questo hanno scelto Spazio Novecento che è molto grande.”

_ Se vanno tutti, ci sarà anche Niccolò? _ Si chiede Martino. Forse non ci sarà e potrebbe godersi la serata, ma potrebbe anche andare e rischiare di vederlo, magari con la ex, non più tanto ex, ragazza. Eppure vuole davvero dargli la soddisfazione di dimostrargli che sta così male da non partecipare alla festa della scuola? No, accidenti! Non può averla vinta, si mostrerà superiore e si divertirà. E magari alla fine nemmeno verrà, quindi perché farsi mille paranoie? 

“Veniamo!” Dice senza nemmeno rendersi conto di averlo detto a voce alta.

“Davvero? Che bello! Mi raccomando, travestiti eh. Mettete un bel costume!” Silvia li saluta contenta di essere riuscita a convincerli e se ne va dalle ragazze che la stavano attendendo poco più lontano da loro.

“Zì, ma sei sicuro che ci vuoi andare?” 

Martino annuisce abbassando lo sguardo. “Lo sai vero che potresti incontrare...” Giovanni non finisce la frase perché è chiaro chi potrebbe incontrare.

“Sì, lo so. Il fatto è che se pure lo vedessi, voglio mostrarmi superiore.”

“E sei sicuro di farcela? A fingere che non te ne freghi un cazzo di lui?” Chiede Elia, anche lui preoccupato per l'amico.

“Ci voglio provare... Voi però me dovete sta vicino eh.”

“E sia allora. Mo' il problema è: da che se  travestimo ?” Luchino è l’unico davvero contento perché l’invito è partito dalla ragazza per cui ha una cotta stratosferica e vorrebbe sorprenderla con il suo costume.

“Mah sti cazzi, vedo che c’ho a casa qualcosa da mettermi e via.” 

Martino viene subito supportato dagli altri che non hanno minimamente voglia di applicarsi in questa cosa.

***

** Mercoledì 30 Ottobre h. 19:19 **

***

** Giovedì 31 Ottobre h. 21:55 **

Alla fine si è messo addosso un lenzuolo e ha tirato fuori una maschera bianca ancora intatta che sua madre aveva comprato con uno stock per un corso trovato su Groupon su come imparare la pittura delle maschere veneziane. È stato il massimo dell’applicazione, perché negli ultimi due giorni avrà cambiato idea dieci volte sul fatto di partecipare a questa dannata festa, ma alla fine si è deciso e ora si trova in un angolo del locale, su uno dei divanetti bianchi e già almeno tre persone lo hanno preso per il culo sul fatto che conciato così è praticamente un tutt’uno con il divano. Molto divertente. 

“Sentite, vado a prendere qualcosa da bere. Volete qualcosa?” Martino si alza pronto per andare al bancone.

“No  zì ,  stamo ancora a beve queste.” Giovanni indica i bicchieri di plastica ancora mezzi pieni. 

“Vabbè io vado...”

Si fa strada tra diversi gruppi di ragazzi che ballano e si muovono già mezzi ubriachi. Arriva, arrancando, al bancone del bar e urla la sua richiesta di una birra.

“Amico ma togliti la maschera che non capisco un cazzo altrimenti!”

“Una birra per favore!” Urla nuovamente alzandosi la maschera sulla testa, poi si volta verso la pista e guarda la marea di persone, tutte conciate strane con i loro costumi, alcuni fin troppo elaborati per i suoi gusti. Il ragazzo dietro al bancone gli passa il bicchiere di birra e decide che forse è il caso di berne un po’ prima di finire nuovamente nella bolgia con un bicchiere stracolmo che potrebbe rovesciarsi anche solo con uno sfioramento involontario. Si poggia al bancone e sta bevendo un sorso quando lo vede e quasi si strozza. 

Niccolò è qui. 

Se lo aspettava, ma ciò non toglie che vederlo gli ha fatto perdere un battito. È anche lui al bancone, con un bicchiere di birra davanti, lo sguardo basso come se portasse sulle spalle il peso del mondo. Non si è ancora accorto di lui e così può osservarlo meglio: è bellissimo in quel costume da vampiro, con tanto di mantello nero e la croce sul collo. Chissà se è qui con la ragazza oppure da solo. Lo sta fissando quando Niccolò volta la testa nella sua direzione e i loro occhi si incrociano. 

Un minuto. 

Un’ora. 

Solo pochi secondi. 

Non sa di preciso quanto rimangono così, fissi l’uno sull’altro, senza dire una parola, senza muoversi. Non vede più nulla, non sente più nemmeno la musica in sottofondo. C'è solo Niccolò. Niccolò e i suoi occhi verdi, resi lucidi dalle luci artificiali. Niccolò e le sue labbra carnose leggermente socchiuse. Poi un ragazzo gli sbatte addosso e improvvisamente si riscuote e lasciando lì la sua birra, si volta facendo slalom tra le persone, scende le scale di corsa e in breve si ritrova fuori dal locale. Si poggia di spalle al muro e chiude gli occhi. È scappato come un vigliacco, ma l’attacco di panico lo ha colto così di sorpresa che fatica ancora a respirare. 

“Marti!” Si sente richiamare da lui che a quanto pare l’ha seguito. 

Riapre gli occhi e lo guarda, cercando di non mostrare alcuna emozione ma probabilmente sta fallendo perché Niccolò abbassa la testa e sembra in imbarazzo. Beh è il minimo per come l’ha trattato. 

“Che vuoi?” Riesce a dire senza far tremare la voce.

“Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato.”

“Questa l’ho già sentita.” Non sa come stia riuscendo a mantenere l’autocontrollo in questo modo. 

“Ci sono un sacco di cose che ti devo spiegare, lo so. Dammi modo di farlo.”

Rimane in silenzio ed è tentato di accettare perché sono passate due settimane e si sente un idiota a provare ancora certe cose. Poi realizza cosa sta succedendo. 

“No!” Niccolò lo fissa, probabilmente non si aspettava che gli negasse la sua richiesta. “Se non mi avessi visto qui,  stasera , non mi avresti più parlato.” E Martino capisce che ha centrato il punto e fa così male che non può fingere che non sia così. “Quindi no, non ti darò modo di inventarti chissà quale cazzata per scusarti.”

“No, ti avrei scritto in questi giorni.”

“Ma quando? Sono passate due settimane e neanche hai fatto finta di provarci.”

“H-ho avuto dei problemi e vorrei spiegarti. Sto cercando di trovare il modo giusto.”

“Non ti credo. Non più. Basta!” 

Si sposta dal muro contro cui è poggiato e se ne va verso la fermata dell’autobus per tornare a casa. Sente Niccolò richiamarlo, ma non si volta perché sa che, se dovesse farlo, cederebbe ed è stato troppo male per capitolare così. È già successo una volta ed è rimasto fregato, ora basta. C'è un limite alle umiliazioni che una persona può subire e questo è il suo. Deve rompere quel legame ora che è ancora in tempo, nonostante il dolore sembra che gli stia strappando il petto. 

***

** Giovedì 31 Ottobre h. 22:32 **

***

** Venerdì 01 Novembre h. 11:54 **

***

** Venerdì 01 Novembre h. 13:06 **

***

** Venerdì 01 Novembre h. 15:59 **

***

** Venerdì 01 Novembre h. 18:07 **

***

** Sabato 03 Novembre h. 12:45 **

È sdraiato sul letto con il telefono in mano e guarda lo scambio dei messaggi con Niccolò e analizza ogni parola inviata da lui, cercando di trovare qualcosa che lo avrebbe potuto mettere in allerta sul suo atteggiamento, delle sue intenzioni. Eppure non riesce a capire davvero cosa ha fatto per farsi prendere così in giro. Sta fissando i suoi ultimi messaggi, quando sua madre si palesa alla porta, Martino sposta lo sguardo verso di lei, rimanendo in silenzio per un momento.

“Che c’è?” Chiede poi spazientito, vedendola lì sulla soglia con quell’espressione compatita nei suoi confronti che gli urta i nervi.

“Nulla, ti vedo triste. Che c’hai?”

“Non sono triste, ho solo un po’ di pensieri.”

“Vuoi parlarne?” Chiede lei sedendosi sul bordo del letto.

“No, sono fatti miei.”

“Perché devi fare così? Voglio starti vicino Marti, ma diventa impossibile in questo modo.”

Martino abbassa la testa e chiude il telefono, poggiandolo da un lato, senza dire una parola. 

“Si tratta di una ragazza? Della scuola, lo studio? Puoi parlarne con me. Puoi parlarmi di tutto.”

“No! Non ho bisogno di parlare di niente. Puoi andare? Vorrei stare un po’ da solo...” Sa di sbagliare a trattare la madre in questo modo, ma la confusione è già tanta di suo e sviscerare il problema con sua madre non è una buona idea. Oltre al fatto che lei non sa nulla di Niccolò o del fatto che sia gay. Quest'ultimo soprattutto è un fatto non trascurabile. 

Simona sospira stanca e scuote la testa, mentre si alza e se ne va, sconsolata. 

“Però dopo ci guardiamo qualcosa in tv insieme, se ti va.”

“Certo! Quando vuoi...” Risponde lei, con tono stanco e arrendevole.

Sta tirando la corda, lo sa bene e in qualche modo è soltanto in attesa che quella corda si spezzi del tutto e lei molli la presa, lasciandolo solo, definitivamente. Come ha già fatto suo padre, che non sente o vede da mesi. Non vorrebbe, ma non sa proprio cosa fare.

Riprende il telefono e sposta la conversazione con Niccolò in archivio. Lui non lo cercherà e non vuole più averlo davanti.

***

** Lunedì 05 Novembre h. 15:07 **

***

** Giovedì 8 Novembre h. 13:39 **

Si è trattenuto più del dovuto in aula, per finire di copiare tutti gli esercizi di fisica per il compito in classe del giorno successivo, avendo un turno straordinario in biblioteca con Sana nel pomeriggio. Mette tutto nello zaino e chiude la cerniera con un gesto secco. Se pensa che deve fare un turno di tre ore tra libri polverosi e computer di duecento anni fa che a malapena si accendono, si sente quasi male, non ha per niente voglia, lo fa solo per i crediti e per Sana, che lì da sola è facile preda di insulti e occhiatacce. Si è reso conto che quando c’è anche lui, nessuno dice niente o si comporta male nei suoi confronti. 

Quando si volta verso la porta della classe si trova davanti Niccolò che a quanto pare lo sta aspettando. Finge che non esista e scansandolo, esce dall’aula. 

“Ti prego, ho bisogno di dirti delle cose importanti.”

“Sì, Luca me l’ha detto. Potevi farlo un mese fa.” Risponde mentre scende le scale, sempre seguito da Niccolò, che non molla la presa.

“Non è facile come pensi. Ti prego, almeno fammi spiegare, poi se non mi vuoi più parlare lo capirò, me ne farò una ragione e ti lascerò in pace.”

“Lasciarmi in pace? Forse ti sfugge un particolare. Lo hai già fatto, talmente tanto che non so nemmeno se ci siamo lasciati o no. Ma a questo rimedio subito: tra noi è finita.”

“Quindi non mi dai modo di darti la mia versione dei fatti?”

Ripensa alla conversazione con Giovanni e al fatto che per quanto male farà vuole sapere che cosa ha fatto, perché si è comportato così e cosa c’entra la sua ex, forse non più ex, ragazza. 

“Okay. Dimmi!” Martino si ferma e incrocia le braccia al petto.

Niccolò si guarda intorno, come se si rendesse conto solo ora che si trovano in mezzo alle scale, con il rischio che chiunque possa sentire la loro conversazione.

“Non qui, dai. Non mi va che ci sentano. Sono cose troppo personali.”

“Vabbè, se ti ricordi ancora come si fa, mandami un messaggio per dirmi dove e quando... ciao!”

Non sa con quale forza gli ha risposto con tale menefreghismo e freddezza, eppure è così. Ha il cuore che batte così forte che ha paura possa uscire dal petto e scende le scale di fretta, cercando di allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile. Arriva al cancello della scuola e i ragazzi gli fanno cenno di andare con loro, ma non gli dà retta, attraversa la strada e va diretto a prendere l’autobus. Almeno il tragitto fino alla biblioteca deve passarlo da solo. Deve processare che gli sta davvero dando un’occasione dopo come si è comportato. 

E se dovesse ricaderci? 

***

** Giovedì 8 Novembre h. 17:49 **

***

** Giovedì 8 Novembre h. 23:41 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì lo so che vi sto lasciando con un grande cliffhunger ma dai che venerdì arriva presto e avremo anche la nuova stagione di Skam ormai uscita... E quindi venerdì sarà un grande giorno, no?  
> Detto questo, io spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e come sempre se vi va fatemi sapere che ne pensate 😊  
> Grazie mille per l'affetto che mi riservate sempre e per continuare a seguirmi, per me è importante!  
> A presto  
> Babykit


	12. Capitolo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora piccola nota iniziale. Niccolò dirà e scriverà cose di cui mi sono molto documentata e tratte da testimonianze vere che ho letto, riadattate ovviamente per l'occasione. Questo solo per avvertirvi che non sto scrivendo cose astruse o inventate di sana pianta perché non è proprio da me farlo.

**CAPITOLO 12**

**Giovedì 8 Novembre h. 23:58**

È sceso di corsa, mettendosi addosso solo una felpa e le converse blu, le chiavi di casa e il telefono in tasca. Si sono a malapena salutati e hanno camminato fino a metà del Ponte della Scienza, sedendosi su una delle panchine. Non c’è nessuno in giro, è tutto deserto. Sembra quasi di essere gli ultimi uomini sulla terra. 

“Se mi devi dire che sei tornato con la tua ex, lo so già!” Mormora Martino, che vuole terminare quell’agonia il prima possibile. 

“La mia ex? Maddalena? No, non è così...” 

“Nicco, ti ho visto con lei. Non fare il finto tonto.” 

“Non sono tornato con lei. Avevo bisogno di parlarle, tutto qui.” 

“Vabbè...” Non gli crede del tutto, ma una piccola parte di lui sente che non sta mentendo. O forse è solo il fatto che gli manca e lo rivorrebbe con sé. 

Rimangono in silenzio per diversi minuti, Martino fissa il Tevere di fronte a sé, illuminato solo dai lampioni del ponte. 

“Okay, sono venuto qui perché ti devo dire un sacco di cose e mi ero preparato un discorso, ma ho dimenticato la metà delle cose. Quindi andrò a braccio e cercherò di dirti tutto. Però ti chiedo solo una cosa.” 

“Cosa?” 

“Devi rimanere in silenzio e farmi dire tutto. Senza interrompermi. Altrimenti non ne avrò mai la forza. Okay?” 

Martino annuisce, serio in volto. Nonostante tutto, sta iniziando a preoccuparsi. Cosa gli dovrà mai dire di così grave? 

Niccolò prende un respiro profondo, butta fuori l’aria e inizia a parlare. “Quando ero piccolo, avevo una fervida immaginazione e spesso mi creavo degli interi mondi in cui mi rifugiavo quando le cose andavano male tra i miei. E mi capitava di immergermi talmente tanto da fare cose un po’ fuori di testa, tipo... succedeva che non mi rendessi conto che fosse notte e mi mettevo a suonare il pianoforte alle due o alle tre del mattino, svegliando tutti, oppure usavo la parete come tela per disegnare con i pastelli, rovinando i muri di casa. I miei credevano fossi solo indisciplinato e non sai quante sgridate e cazziatoni mi sono preso. Poi crescendo, non riuscivo più così spesso a entrare in quei mondi che mi ero creato e quando la vita era troppo dura finivo per deprimermi e basta, al punto da non riuscire nemmeno a muovermi. Per anni non sono riuscito a capire cosa mi succedesse, perché stessi così, costantemente _in_ _bilico_.” 

Martino si volta verso di lui e vede quanto sia sconvolto, così poggia la mano sul braccio del ragazzo. Non dice una parola, anche se si sta mordendo la lingua per evitare di fare domande. Dove vuole andare a parare con questo discorso? 

“Poi ci fu un... chiamiamolo incidente, quattro anni fa. Ero molto depresso, stavo malissimo e ho iniziato a farmi dei piccoli tagli in punti non visibili, tipo la coscia o sullo sterno, cose così, solo per sentire qualcosa di concreto, che fosse reale. Poi però persi il controllo e mi beccarono. A quel punto iniziarono a farmi fare diversi test e visite mediche. Alla fine è arrivata la diagnosi.” Niccolò si interrompe e posa lo sguardo su di lui, ha gli occhi lucidi e sta per piangere. “Marti, quello che sto cercando di dirti è che ho un disturbo borderline di personalità.” Sussurra quasi si vergognasse, chiude gli occhi e permette alle lacrime di uscire. 

Martino è sconvolto. Non credeva fosse questo, non si aspettava un risvolto del genere. Come può affrontare una cosa così? Non sa nemmeno che cosa sia un disturbo borderline. Avrebbe bisogno di fare delle domande, di farsi spiegare meglio, ma ha promesso di rimanere zitto e non saprebbe nemmeno da dove cominciare. 

“Non volevo allontanarti, ma ho avuto paura. Quella mattina, dopo che l’abbiamo fatto la prima volta, ti ho sentito dire che ti stavi innamorando di me e ho avuto un attacco di panico. Ho avuto paura che se ti avessi detto dei miei problemi mi avresti lasciato, mi avresti abbandonato e sarei stato di nuovo solo. Così l’ho fatto prima io. Perdonami, ma pensavo di fare la cosa giusta, per proteggermi.” Sta ormai piangendo e tremando. Martino ha il cuore stretto in una morsa a vederlo in quelle condizioni. 

“Posso?” Martino chiede il permesso di parlare. Niccolò annuisce immediatamente, continuando a piangere. “Io non mi aspettavo tutto questo. Credevo avessi cambiato idea, credevo ti fossi rimesso con la tua ex. Mi dispiace averti spaventato dicendoti che mi sto innamorando di te, anche se è vero. Non me lo rimangio.” 

“Anche io mi sto innamorando di te, Marti.” 

“Avresti dovuto dirmelo. E ti ringrazio di avermi parlato dei tuoi problemi. Ora è tutto molto più chiaro.” 

“Perché sento che c’è un _ma_ in questo discorso?” 

Martino sospira e spezza il contatto visivo. “Non so se ce la faccio a reggere una situazione del genere. Non so neanche cosa sia un disturbo di personalità. Avrei un milione di domande da farti.” 

“Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi. Cercherò di toglierti tutti i dubbi che hai.” 

“Okay, grazie. Però ho bisogno di tempo. È una cosa troppo grande e non so come prenderla.” 

“Certo, prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi. E se non vorrai più parlarmi, lo accetterò e me ne farò una ragione.” Dice, cercando di fermare i singhiozzi e il pianto. 

“Ora devo andare.” 

“Okay!” Niccolò si asciuga le lacrime e prende un respiro profondo per calmarsi. “Grazie di avermi ascoltato.” 

Martino annuisce e si gira per tornare verso casa, poi si volta e lo richiama. “Nì! Non è un no a priori, okay? Devo fare chiarezza, però...” 

“Lo so. Io ti aspetterò comunque.” 

Martino non risponde e ritorna a casa. 

*** 

**Venerdì 9 Novembre h. 02:37**

Fortunatamente è tutto buio, sua madre già dorme, non avrebbe la forza di parlare al momento. Si sdraia sul letto e rimane lì, paralizzato dalle parole che ha appena ascoltato. Come ci è finito in questa situazione? _Borderline_. Il pensiero è così spaventoso, travolgente che lo ha sommerso come uno tsunami alto trenta metri, comparso dal nulla che incombe su di lui con la sua enormità e non può fare niente, non può urlare, né scappare. È troppo tardi. Non sa neanche cosa voglia dire essere borderline. Quali sono le conseguenze? Cosa comporta per la loro relazione? Ma soprattutto lui vuole continuare questa storia? 

Prende il telefono e recupera la chat. Rilegge i messaggi e si rende conto che non c’è mai stato un momento in cui Niccolò abbia davvero finto di provare qualcosa per lui. Ogni volta che gli chiedeva di vedersi, ogni cuore inviato. Quel “spero di sognarti stanotte” che gli aveva fatto battere il cuore un po’ più veloce. Non l’aveva illuso. Era reale, proprio come il suo sentimento. Poi improvvisamente ricorda quella notte a Bracciano, nel silenzio della stanza, tutti che dormivano e loro con gli occhi fissi l’uno nell’altro a mostrarsi quanto il loro sentimento fosse già così forte, così puro, insieme ma non insieme. Quella era stata forse la prima volta che l’aveva capito, anche se non riusciva ancora ad ammetterlo. Niccolò gli ha detto che si sta innamorando di lui e sì, ha deciso che gli crede. 

Deve assolutamente capire meglio questa cosa del disturbo di personalità, deve avere più informazioni possibili per essere sicuro di come comportarsi, come deve agire. È tentato di andare su Google e cercare su Wikipedia o chissà quale altro sito, ma ha paura di trovarci cose terribili. Riprende in mano il telefono e riapre la conversazione. 

Attende un po’ ma alla fine non risponde più, così chiude il telefono e prova a chiudere gli occhi. Sono quasi le tre del mattino e il giorno dopo ha ancora la scuola e non può saltare le lezioni. È difficile però riuscire a prendere sonno. È agitato e ha una marea di pensieri in testa che non lo lasciano in pace, vorticano nel cervello come mine vaganti. Riprende in mano il telefono e apre la pagina di Google. Deve capire, anche se sono informazioni sparse e fuorvianti, qualcosa di vero ci sarà, no? Non può essere tutta spazzatura, giusto? 

Mentre sta scrivendo sulla barra “disturbo borderline” si apre la notifica di un nuovo messaggio di testo. Niccolò gli ha risposto. 

E senza rendersene conto, sta piangendo. 

*** 

**Venerdì 9 Novembre h. 08:29**

Arriva a scuola, con la faccia stravolta perché alla fine non ha dormito più, rileggendo in modo ossessivo quegli ultimi messaggi di Niccolò, così tanto che potrebbe recitarli a memoria. E mentre raggiunge Giovanni, che è già arrivato, ripensa al messaggio che gli ha inviato. Alla fine non ha mentito, non l’ha davvero spaventato, anzi è un po’ più chiaro quello che prova e le motivazioni dietro i suoi comportamenti. Ma ha fatto bene a rispondergli così? E quel cuore finale? Non ha resistito a mandarglielo, anche solo per rassicurarlo. 

“Ohi zì, che hai fatto? È successo qualcosa?” Subito Giovanni si accorge del suo stato pietoso. Gli altri ancora non sono arrivati e meno male perché non se la sente di raccontare a tutti quello che è successo questa notte. 

“Stanotte mi sono visto con Niccolò.” 

“Si è spiegato?” Martino annuisce lentamente. “E che ti ha detto?” 

“Se te lo dico, deve rimanere tra noi, okay?” 

“Certo! Lo sai che ti puoi fidare, no?” 

Sì lo sa, o non avrebbe mantenuto il segreto della sua omosessualità per tutto quel tempo. Martino annuisce di nuovo e fissa il pavimento, mentre passa il telefono a Giovanni, che legge la conversazione con gli occhi, il volto serio e preoccupato. 

“Ma di che stavate parlando? Quale disturbo?” 

“Niccolò ha un disturbo borderline di personalità.” 

“E che sarebbe?” 

“Non lo so. Mi sono fatto violenza stanotte pur di non andare su internet a cercare informazioni, ma sono molto confuso e non so che fare.” 

“Si potrebbe andare al consultorio. Lì ci sarà qualcuno che possa aiutarti a capire. Vengo con te, se vuoi.” 

“Ci devo pensare.” 

Giovanni gli restituisce il telefono, sospirando. “Dev’essere uno schifo però, da come lo descrive.” 

“Già... mi ha detto che si sta innamorando di me.” 

“E tu?” 

“Io lo sono già, Giò.” 

“Sicuro di voler entrare? Forse è il caso che te ne torni a casa.” 

“No... devo distrarmi e almeno non perdo giorni.” 

Giovanni annuisce; poi la campanella suona e lentamente entrano nell’istituto, sperando che queste ore passino velocemente. 

*** 

**Sabato 10 Novembre h. 15:22**

*** 

**Sabato 10 Novembre h. 17:34**

“Grazie per essere venuta.” Martino è seduto a uno dei tavolini interni davanti al finestrone che dà sulla terrazzina del bar e accoglie Sana con un sorriso tirato e le fa cenno di sedersi anche lei. 

“Figurati! Che è successo?” 

Decide di essere diretto ed evitare troppi giri di parole. “Tu conosci bene Niccolò?” 

“È molto amico di mio fratello. Diciamo di sì, lo conosco da quasi tutta la vita. Perché me lo chiedi?” 

“Sai perché ha dovuto cambiare scuola?” 

Sana cambia immediatamente espressione, diventando seria. “Sì, più o meno.” 

“Quindi sai di lui?” 

“Di cosa parli Martino?” 

“Sana non prendermi per il culo per favore. Lo sai, vero?” 

“Certo che lo so...” Mormora lei, abbassando gli occhi sul tavolino, dove con le mani sta torturando un tovagliolo di carta. 

“Quindi quando mi hai scritto che era strano era questo che intendevi?” Incalza ancora lui. Non ha bisogno di specificare di cosa stiano parlando. Lo sanno entrambi. 

“Non volevo spaventarti e comunque non erano affari miei. Ma tu come lo sai? Te l’ha detto lui?” 

“Sì! Gli ho chiesto di darmi tempo, ma non so come devo comportarmi adesso.” 

Sana rimane in silenzio per un po’, lo fissa come se stesse ragionando o semplicemente lo sta giudicando dall’alto del suo hijab. “Tu lo ami?” 

Non si aspettava una domanda così diretta e rimane spiazzato. “Che c’entra questo adesso?” 

“Se lo ami e io credo di sì, devi solo avere il coraggio di stargli vicino. Però ti do un consiglio se lo vuoi.” 

“Dimmi.” 

“Informati bene, prendi quante più informazioni puoi e capisci se ne vale la pena. Poi glielo devi dire, indipendentemente da quello che scegli.” 

Martino non la guarda in volto ma sussurra, quasi più a sé stesso che a lei: “è che c’ho paura...” 

“So che può fare paura. Niccolò è letteralmente scappato dal Virgilio per questo. Però è un ragazzo meraviglioso e tu lo sai, altrimenti non ti saresti innamorato di lui, no?” 

“Non l’ho detto questo.” 

“Ce n’è davvero bisogno?” 

“Forse no...” 

Sana gli sorride, poi si alza in piedi. “Okay, ora devo andare. Ho un mucchio di cose da fare ancora. Scrivimi se hai bisogno di qualunque cosa.” 

“Grazie Sana, sei un’amica.” 

“Lo so!” Gli stringe brevemente la spalla ed esce velocemente dal bar. 

Martino rimane ancora un po’ seduto al tavolino, da solo. Riprende il telefono e per l’ennesima volta guarda i messaggi di Niccolò e un senso di angoscia lo sovrasta di nuovo, come un tornado. 

*** 

**Domenica 11 Novembre h. 11:11**

In realtà non ha intenzione di andare al consultorio, però non sa come dirlo a Giovanni e per ora ha bisogno di ragionare in solitudine. Il fatto che voglia stargli vicino gli fa piacere, per carità, però così è troppo. Si sente soffocare dalla sua presenza eppure Giovanni sa che quando gli succedono cose negative prima deve processare da solo cosa sta succedendo. Era già capitato con la separazione dei suoi. Quella notte aveva preferito rimanere solo, sveglio, nel silenzio della sua camera per rendersi conto di cosa avrebbe comportato il fatto che suo padre se ne fosse andato via di casa; la mattina successiva l’aveva chiamato subito e Gio si era subito proposto di andare da lui e aveva accettato, ma perché aveva avuto modo di ragionare in solitudine. Non capisce perché adesso deve comportarsi così. L'unica cosa che riesce a pensare è: “è una pressa!”. 

Scuote la testa e decide che in qualche modo deve capire e farsi un’idea di cosa sia quello che ha Niccolò. Apre il computer e inizia a cercare “disturbo borderline di personalità” e apre le prime pagine, tra cui Wikipedia. Scorre la pagina e gli occhi si inumidiscono e la paura si fa strada in lui. 

_Angoscia cronica, diffusa e libera_

_Comportamenti autolesionistici_

_Impulsività_

_Suicidio_

No, non può essere così. Apre un altro sito e ricomincia a leggere. 

_Instabilità emotiva_

_Abuso di alcool e di droghe_

Chiude di fretta il computer e rimane con lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto, le lacrime che scendono copiose. Trema da quanto è spaventato. È grave. Dannatamente grave. Non può farcela. Non può affrontare una situazione del genere. 

Si asciuga le lacrime e si alza per raggiungere sua madre, che è seduta al tavolo della camera da pranzo e sta bevendo un cappuccino, ancora in pigiama e vestaglia. 

Si siede di fronte a lei con lo sguardo basso e lei lo osserva in silenzio per qualche secondo, quasi sia in attesa che lui dica o faccia qualcosa. Quando Martino rimane zitto, lei decide di parlare. 

“Tesoro cos’hai?” 

“Niente...” 

“Non è vero... Ti si vede in faccia che stai male per qualcosa.” 

Martino alza gli occhi e li punta su quelli di lei e vi legge così tanto dolore, così simile al suo, che non aveva mai davvero compreso. Per la prima volta si sente più simile a lei di quanto sia mai stato. 

“Ho conosciuto una persona, ma non sta andando bene.” Non ha la forza di dirle che si tratta di un ragazzo. Non ancora. 

“Come mai? Se ti va di dirmelo, chiaramente.” 

“Le cose si sono complicate e ci siamo lasciati.” 

“Sei innamorato?” Chiede lei, prendendogli le mani tra le sue e stringendole forte. Martino annuisce, non in grado di dirlo senza sentire il magone in gola. “E lei ti ama?” 

Martino strizza gli occhi e scuote la testa. Lei rimane in silenzio e quando lui riapre gli occhi vede solo tutto l’amore che sua madre prova per lui. Sarebbe lo stesso se le dicesse la verità? 

“Tesoro se non ti ama, allora non ti merita. Che vada a fanculo.” 

“Non è questo. Mi ama in realtà, però...” 

“Cosa?” 

Martino scoppia a piangere e sua madre si alza e fa il giro del tavolo per abbracciarlo. E dopo tanto tempo lui le permette di avvicinarsi, perché ha bisogno di lei, ha bisogno di avere sua madre vicino. 

“Marti, tesoro mio...” E gli lascia un bacio leggero sulla tempia. 

“Mamma non so come dirtelo.” 

“Marti puoi dirmi tutto. Tutto. Io sarò sempre dalla tua parte.” 

“N-non... n-non... è una ragazza.” Balbetta, rimanendo poggiato con la testa sulla sua spalla, ha paura di alzare il volto e scoprire il suo rifiuto. 

Lei rimane in silenzio per un momento, come se stesse assorbendo l’informazione. Non lo scansa o si sposta di un millimetro dalla posizione in cui si trova. “Tu pensi che sia un problema per me questa cosa?” 

“Non lo so...” 

“Marti, tu sei la cosa più importante della mia vita. E niente mi farà smettere di amarti. _Niente!_ ” 

Martino la stringe più forte a sé, sfogandosi finalmente di tutto il dolore che si era portato finora. Poi si alza dalla loro posizione e si asciuga le lacrime, prendendo un respiro profondo. 

“Quindi lui ti ama e tu ami lui. E allora qual è il problema?” 

“Ci sono delle complicazioni di cui non posso parlare.” 

“Se il vostro amore è vero e profondo, come credo di capire dalle tue parole, le supererete. E altrimenti sei più forte di quello che pensi.” 

“Beh è che ho preso da te.” 

Simona sorride e gli lascia una carezza sul volto, baciandogli la fronte come quando era bambino. “Dai facciamo colazione insieme. Ti faccio un caffè.” 

*** 

**Martedì 13 Novembre h. 11:45**

Ha deciso di fare un tentativo, perché quello che ha letto lo ha spaventato ed è davvero tentato di allontanare Niccolò definitivamente e cercare di andare avanti, fingendo che quello che è successo tra loro non sia mai esistito. Prima però deve essere sicuro di quello che è. 

Così eccolo qui, nella stanza di un seminterrato, davanti a un uomo che tutto sembra tranne che uno psicologo. 

“Allora dimmi tutto!” 

“Ecco... il mio ragazzo mi ha confessato che ha un disturbo di personalità borderline e sono spaventato perché ho letto diverse cose su internet e non ci ho capito granché, però-” 

“Okay, cosa c’è scritto qui dietro?” Lo interrompe Spera. 

“Ehm... NAMACISSI?” 

“Esatto. Vuol dire ‘Non Andare Mai A Controllare I Sintomi Su Internet’. Mai!” 

“Sì, però-” 

“No, niente però. È la prima regola. Perché su internet c’è tanta informazione ma pure troppa e spesso fuorviante. Seconda cosa: il ragazzo sta facendo una terapia, qualcosa? È seguito?” 

“Non lo so, non me l’ha detto. Penso di sì.” 

“Okay, questo è importante da sapere perché, se è trattato, il disturbo è vivibile. È difficile, ma ci si può convivere.” 

Spera sembra più competente di quello che sembra. L'incontro continua con lo psicologo che gli spiega un po’ meglio quello che comporta avere quel disturbo e riesce a fidarsi quel tanto che basta da mostrargli il messaggio di Niccolò. Rimane in quella stanza per più di un’ora e quando esce da lì si sente meno angosciato e ha fatto sufficientemente chiarezza su quello che dovrà fare. 

*** 

**Martedì 13 Novembre h. 20:41**

*** 

**Mercoledì 14 Novembre h. 19:26**

Si trova con i ragazzi in un bar accanto alla biblioteca, dove ha appena finito il turno insieme a Sana. Lo avevano aspettato sul marciapiede di fronte. Gli ha chiesto lui di vedersi, ha deciso di seguire il consiglio di Gio e dirlo anche ai ragazzi. Se lo meritano. Così racconta tutto, fa leggere loro i messaggi di Niccolò e quello che gli ha detto Spera. 

“Quindi questo è quanto.” 

“Cazzo, pesante.” Luchino manifesta lo stato confusionale e un po’ sconvolto di tutti i presenti di fronte a quella rivelazione. 

“Quindi ora che hai intenzione di fare?” Interviene Elia. 

“Non credo di farcela. Non riesco a reggere una situazione del genere.” 

“Zì, ma tu sei innamorato di lui?” 

“Sì, ovvio. Altrimenti non starei così, no?” Martino risponde stizzito. 

“E allora dovresti provarci lo stesso. Se dovesse andare male almeno non hai rimpianti, no?” Giovanni sembra piuttosto sicuro di quello che dice. 

“Non lo so... Non può essere così la mia prima relazione seria.” 

“Senti zì, secondo me invece dovresti proprio mollare.” Elia prende la parola. 

“Ma che cazzo stai a dì, zì?” 

“Gio chiaramente non è pronto per una relazione con uno che ha problemi mentali, anzi nessuno di noi lo è.” 

“Non sono d’accordo.” Giovanni scuote la testa, in evidente disaccordo con l’amico. 

“E certo, facile fa il frocio col culo degli altri, eh? Scusa il francesismo!” 

“No ma che cazzo c’entra? Martino è innamorato di lui, non è una storia da una botta e via.” 

“Lo so, ma sarà più facile dimenticarlo adesso, che è ancora all’inizio, piuttosto che fra qualche mese quando la situazione peggiorerà.” 

“Forse sì, ma-” 

“Ragazzi, basta!” Martino interrompe il battibecco, che li aveva animati come se lui non fosse presente, e si mette le mani nei capelli. “Vi ringrazio per i vostri suggerimenti, ma devo farlo da solo. È una decisione che posso prendere solo io. E smettetela di parlare come se io non ci fossi.” 

“Vabbè comunque noi ci siamo, qualunque decisione prendi. Giusto?” Luca cerca di stemperare la situazione, essendo anche l’unico che non è intervenuto nella discussione. 

Gli altri non possono che concordare con il ragazzo, rendendosi conto che è l’unica cosa che possono fare al momento. 

*** 

**Mercoledì 14 Novembre h. 23:47**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi odiate? Mi sa di sì...  
> Detto questo, piccola precisazione: la scena con la mamma è molto molto simile all'originale perché è stato talmente bello come Besse ha scelto di farli interagire in quella particolare occasione che non potevo non metterla. Per il resto spero che vi sia comunque piaciuto perché siamo in dirittura d'arrivo, lo so sembra un casino al momento ma si risolve tutto don't worry ;)  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, please.  
> Grazie mille e buona visione di Skam Italia che finalmente è arrivato!  
> Ciao  
> Babykit


	13. Capitolo 13

** CAPITOLO 13 **

** Venerdì 30 Novembre h. 13:37 **

Da quel messaggio non ha più sentito Niccolò, né per messaggio né in altro modo. Lui non gli ha mai risposto. L'ha a malapena intravisto a scuola solo una volta, ma Niccolò si è subito voltato e fatto finta di non accorgersi di lui. Non può biasimarlo, ma ha fatto male comunque. Gli manca. Terribilmente. Tante volte ha pensato di scrivergli di nuovo e rimangiarsi tutto quello che ha scritto, ma se pensa a quello che comporterebbe gli si blocca il respiro in gola e si autoconvince che ha fatto la scelta giusta. Anche se Giovanni non è affatto d’accordo, come più volte gli ha detto negli ultimi giorni.

“Quindi hai deciso di seguire il consiglio di Elia.” Non era una domanda.

“ _ Non ho _ seguito il suo consiglio. Era già mia intenzione. Preferisco stare un po’ male adesso, ma evitare di distruggermi dopo.”

“Mi dispiace ma non sono d’accordo,  zì . È una scelta cauta, anzi da vigliacco e non credevo che fossi così.”

“Ma tu che cazzo ne sai,  Gio ? Non ci sei passato e ti permetti pure di giudicarmi?”

“Sì perché ti conosco. O almeno credevo. E sì, magari non ci sono passato, ma se Eva venisse da me adesso e mi dicesse che ha problemi mentali ma che mi ama ancora, non ci penserei due volte a stare con lei, perché la amo così tanto che me ne frego se sta male,  _ anzi  _ tanto più le vorrei stare vicino.”

“Buon per te! Io non sono così.”

Per un paio di giorni non si sono parlati, ma poi Giovanni ha fatto un passo indietro e gli ha detto che lo sosterrà qualunque cosa succederà successa e che, anche se non è d’accordo, non può che accettare la sua decisione. È il suo migliore amico indipendentemente dalle scelte di merda che fa. 

Sta provando a concentrarsi sullo studio ma è davvero difficile, perché qualunque pensiero finisce sempre lì, sempre a lui, anche se alla fine ha archiviato la chat. Non vuole cedere alla tentazione di riaprirla e leggere tutti i messaggi che si erano scambiati nei mesi passati. Sembra una vita fa... e invece sono passate solo due settimane. Lente e pesanti.

“Oh zì, che famo andiamo a Bracciano da me sto weekend? Ce portiamo ‘na boccia de vino, FIFA e un po’ de fumo.”

“E chi c’ammazza a noi!” Interviene Luchino, ridendo con Elia che annuisce vigorosamente. 

“Rega, voi andate ma io non vengo. Mi madre me sta addosso e ho preso troppe insufficienze sti ultimi giorni. Devo recuperare.” Martino rifiuta subito, come ormai fa tutte le volte che uno dei suoi amici propone qualsiasi attività.

“Marti devi staccare però...” Giovanni lo guarda con quel modo di fare da mamma orsa. 

“Non ti fa bene chiuderti così.” Anche Elia scuote la testa, poco convinto.

“Ma non me sto a chiude. È che ho troppo da studiare.” 

“Facciamo finta che ti crediamo ma il prossimo weekend è pure festa quindi ci prendiamo tutti il venerdì e me ne frego che dici che c’hai da studiare, tu vieni con noi a Bracciano e basta eh!” Giovanni ha un tono perentorio.

“Vabbè cerco di studiare un po’ di più sti giorni e poi vediamo.”

“No, Marti, niente vediamo. È così, punto!”

Annuisce piano, poi li saluta e si avvia verso casa. Apprezza che i suoi amici vogliano stargli vicino e deve dire che nonostante tutto sanno essere discreti, così decide che sì, il prossimo finesettimana andrà con loro a Bracciano. E spera davvero che i ricordi in quei posti con Niccolò non lo soffochino troppo.

***

** Sabato 01 Dicembre h. 09:44 **

***

** Lunedì 03 Dicembre h. 15:34 **

“Oh finalmente, ma dove eri finito?” Gli chiede Sana, appena varca la porta della biblioteca, di corsa, entrando dietro al bancone centrale. 

“Scusa, l’autobus non è passato e ho dovuto fare due cambi.”

“Vabbè meno male che non c’è quasi nessuno oggi pomeriggio.”

Martino si mette nella sua postazione e inizia a registrare le ultime prenotazioni dei libri in base alla sezione di appartenenza. Rimane in silenzio e con la faccia seria. Fin troppo seria per i gusti di Sana. Rimane incerta se parlare o meno, ma poi decide che deve dire qualcosa.

“Senti, ma non mi hai più detto com’è andata con Niccolò.”

“Non c’è molto da dire. Non stiamo più insieme e non ci parliamo più. Fine della storia.”

“Quindi hai deciso di mollare?”

“Non sto mollando. Voglio una vita tranquilla, Sana. Già così com’è non è facile, figuriamoci avendo accanto una persona come Niccolò.”

Sana scuote la testa, contrariata. “Non ti capisco... Come fai a prendere una decisione così netta, provando un sentimento forte come l’amore? Hai veramente così paura?”

“Non ho paura. Sono solo stanco. Okay? Poi a te che  te frega? L’Islam non dice che quelli come me devono bruciare all’inferno?”

“Innanzitutto che cosa c’entra la mia fede con questa storia?  E seconda cosa, noi due siamo amici e io li aiuto gli amici, gli sto vicino e cerco di supportarli come posso. Indipendentemente da quello che dice il Corano.” Risponde lei stizzita.

Martino abbassa la testa, quasi mortificato. Non dice niente e rimane lì senza sapere come ribattere. 

“Comunque, se può interessarti, io c’ho parlato con Niccolò. Per questo volevo sapere anche la tua versione.” 

E il cuore di Martino perde un battito. Alza immediatamente la testa e la guarda, chiedendole cosa si sono detti.

“Dice che capisce il tuo punto di vista, anche se non so come faccia sinceramente, e mi ha detto che per lui va bene e ti lascia libero di fare quello che ti senti. Anche se, Marti io te lo dico, Niccolò sta malissimo per questa storia.”

“Mi vuoi far sentire in colpa? Pensi che io mi sia fatto scivolare tutto addosso? Che non me ne frega un cazzo? Perché non è così...”

“Lo so, è proprio per questo che cerco di aprirti gli occhi. Scemo!”

“Senti, ti fai gli affari tuoi? Pensiamo a lavorare, dai.” Si rende conto di averlo detto troppo rudemente quando Sana ha un leggero scatto all’indietro, quasi impercettibile e poi si volta prendendo dei libri da rimettere al loro posto, allontanandosi a gran velocità.

La sta trattando esattamente come sua madre e lei più di tutti, per la delicatezza e la comprensione che gli ha riservato, oltre ad averlo coperto quando nessuno sapeva di lui e Niccolò, non se lo merita. Vorrebbe fermarla e dirle che gli dispiace, ma tempo di tornare dietro al bancone e sembra la Sana di sempre.

“Sana senti-” Prova a chiederle scusa ma lei lo interrompe immediatamente.

“Tranquillo. Va tutto bene!” Lei gli stringe brevemente il braccio con un sorriso e torna a concentrarsi su una coppia di studenti che hanno bisogno di prendere un paio di libri. 

***

** Martedì 04 Dicembre h. 18:56 **

***

** Giovedì 06 Dicembre h. 10:22 **

Il compito di latino gli sta prosciugando ogni energia. L'ultima frase probabilmente non ha nemmeno senso, ma decide che più di quello non può fare, perciò chiude la versione e consegna il foglio protocollo in cattedra, chiedendo poi di uscire dall’aula. Ha bisogno di prendere aria e staccare il cervello. La notte precedente non ha dormito quasi nulla e questo compito in classe l’ha sfinito del tutto. 

Si dirige lentamente in bagno e poco prima di aprire la porta, quest’ultima si apre e si ritrova Niccolò davanti che sta uscendo da lì. Rimangono fermi per un attimo guardandosi negli occhi, poi Niccolò si fa da parte per farlo passare e Martino fa un passo avanti, abbassando lo sguardo. Alla fine Niccolò si volta e fa per andarsene, senza rivolgergli una sola parola. 

“Nicco!” Martino lo richiama senza neanche rendersene conto.

Niccolò si ferma e gira la testa, rimanendo di spalle. “Che vuoi?” È freddo, come non l’ha mai sentito. Glaciale.

“Io... mi dispiace.” 

“Fa niente.” Fa per andarsene ma Martino lo ferma di nuovo.

“Aspetta!”

Niccolò torna indietro e si pone di fronte a lui e Martino riesce a osservarlo per un momento: è stanco, ha profonde occhiaie e il volto scavato. Chissà quant’è che non dorme.

“Che c’è?”

“Niente, solo che...” 

“Senti, mi hai scritto che non ti avevo spaventato, però poi non potevi affrontare questa cosa. Mi sta bene, capisco quello che provi e ti sto lasciando libero. Che altro vuoi?”

“Non volevo ferirti, davvero.”

“Ti credo. Okay? Non sono arrabbiato, va tutto bene! Ora devo tornare in classe.”

A quel punto lo lascia andare via, la testa bassa e le spalle un po’ curve, quasi il peso di quello che affronta ogni giorno lo stia atterrando sempre di più. O forse è solo il suo comportamento che lo sta distruggendo. E a vederlo così, il dolore lo invade e un po’ lo soffoca al punto che quasi si pente, terribilmente, di aver fatto questa scelta. E si sente egoista a decidere che, nonostante tutto, preferisce così.

***

** Venerdì 07 Dicembre h. 12:17 **

Entrare in casetta è strano. Troppo strano. Rivede Niccolò in ogni angolo: quando lo aveva sorpreso davanti al bancone dell’angolo cottura e ancora fingeva di non conoscerlo, la notte del compleanno di Federica, quando nel buio del salone si erano ritagliati quel momento solo loro. 

Deve essere rimasto incantato per diversi secondi perché Giovanni lo riscuote, sventolandogli la mano davanti alla faccia. 

“Che hai?”

“Niente, è che l’ultima volta che sono venuto qui, io e Nicco stavamo insieme. Un po’ di ricordi.”

“Cazzo zì, non ci avevo pensato.”

“No figurati, è una situazione che mi sono scelto da solo. Fa male, ma va bene così. Piuttosto dimmi che il tizio del bombolone è venuto perché si gela qui e io non ho intenzione di mangiare roba del frigo.”

“Sì, Marti c’ha ragione. Tra un po’ escono i pinguini dei  Polaretti dal camino.” Pure Elia entra e si copre meglio con la sciarpa che ha intorno al collo.

“Arriva nel pomeriggio. Intanto accendiamo il fuoco.”

“Ma abbiamo gli accendini?” Luca dà il suo solito contributo non rendendosi conto dell’ilarità che suscita.

“A  Luchì te pare che  accennemo il camino con l’accendini?”

“Vabbè perché? Prendiamo la legna e poi je damo  foco con l’accendino...”

“Beh non è che abbia tutti i torti. Possiamo provare...” Martino per la prima volta probabilmente è d’accordo con Luca.

“Vabbè ciao core... non sapete proprio un cazzo di come funziona un camino eh?” 

“Vabbè basta che scaldiamo un po’ la stanza perché c’avete ragione, c’è il gelo qua dentro.” Dice Giovanni sfregandosi le mani. 

***   
**Sabato 08 Dicembre h. 22:28**

“Ma secondo voi il cameriere si è dimenticato di noi o semplicemente se ne fotte?” Chiede Elia, tentando per l’ennesima volta di richiamare il ragazzo cui hanno fatto l’ordinazione dei drink e del cibo.

Hanno deciso di uscire e andare al pub di Trevignano, per bere qualcosa di diverso dal vino comprato da Luca a un euro e per mangiare qualche schifezza abbinata. Per ora però sono arrivati solo i drink e il cameriere li sta bellamente ignorando. 

“Vabbè perché non andate al bancone a sto punto? Io mi sa che vado fuori a fumare e chiamo Valentina.”  Gio inizia ad alzarsi e intanto tira fuori il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca del giubbotto di jeans, seguito da Elia e Luchino pronti ad andare a prendere il cibo.

“Chi è Valentina?” Chiede subito Martino.

“La ragazza con cui mi sto vedendo. Ti ricordi la tipa della serata in cui ci hai accannato?”

“Ah okay, sì, giusto...”

“Vieni fuori con me?”

“No, fra’ rimango qui così tengo il posto.”

Così rimane solo al tavolo, con la vodka- lemon davanti e nello stomaco solo un tramezzino striminzito ingerito ore prima. Vorrebbe davvero ubriacarsi al punto da dimenticarsi persino di sé stesso, perciò continua a tirare il liquido dolciastro dalla cannuccia, guardando un punto fisso davanti a sé, finché non si sente osservato e alza gli occhi verso la figura di un ragazzo che gli sorride.

“Guarda i miei amici sono andati al bancone a prendere il cibo. Non sto occupando un posto da quattro da solo.”

“No, figurati. Volevo solo presentarmi, ma c’erano tutti quei ragazzi prima e ho atteso che fossi solo.”

“Perché?”

“Ti trovo carino. Sono Alessandro, piacere!”  _ Aspetta, che? Questo ci vuole provare? _

“Martino, ma guarda non mi interessa, okay? 

“Perché no? Stai con qualcuno?”

“Mi sono lasciato da poco e non ho voglia neanche di una botta e via.”

“Ma dai, non posso neanche offrirti un drink?” Insiste ancora il ragazzo.

“No, ho già questo. Te ne vai? Grazie!”

Il tipo lo guarda stranito, poi ne se va borbottando un “ma guarda te questo. Stronzo cafone!”

“Ma vaffanculo va!” Gli urla lui, proprio mentre Elia e Luca si mettono seduti al tavolo, posando patatine e mini hamburger. 

“Che succede?” 

“Niente, un coglione ci ha provato nonostante gli abbia chiaramente detto che non mi interessa.”

“Perché? In fondo con Niccolò ti sei lasciato, no?” Chiede Luca, prendendo una patatina.

“Perché no, Lu. Proprio perché mi ci sono appena lasciato che non mi va di paccarmi uno a caso.”

Elia e Luca rimangono in silenzio, gelati dalla risposta di Martino, che abbassa lo sguardo e continua a bere il cocktail senza più proferire parola.

Quando Giovanni torna dentro e li vede in quello stato, chiede con gli occhi a Elia che cosa sta succedendo e il ragazzo denega con la testa come a dire che non è il momento. Gliene parlerà sicuramente quando saranno soli. A questo punto Giovanni cerca di smorzare la tensione parlando di Valentina e del fatto che se pure gli piace non sente quella scossa che Eva gli provocava allo stomaco. 

Martino non dice più una parola, perso nei propri pensieri. 

***

** Lunedì 10 Dicembre h. 14:43 **

***

** Mercoledì 12 Dicembre h. 20:36 **

***

** Mercoledì 12 Dicembre h. 20:53 **

***

** Venerdì 14 Dicembre h. 17:00 **

***

** Venerdì 14 Dicembre h. 20:40 **

Quando entra in casa di Paola nota che ha già un albero di Natale completamente addobbato. Si sente un po’ a disagio a stare lì, suo padre si comporta come fosse il padrone di casa e Paola, per quanto educata e cortese, è macchinosa nei movimenti. L'unico che si comporta normalmente sembra essere suo figlio, un bimbo di 6 o forse 7 anni che si presenta non appena varca la soglia e lo riempie di parole, raccontando di sé e di sua madre. Martino è teso ma non riesce a non farsi coinvolgere dall’entusiasmo del bimbo e gli sorride teneramente. 

“Marti, vieni un momento di là. Ti faccio vedere la casa.” Suo padre richiama l’attenzione e Martino si alza dal divano dove il figlio di Paola l’aveva trascinato e sente l’uomo raccontare di come aveva intenzione di fare dei lavori per permettere di ricavare una stanza anche per lui, volesse un giorno andare a dormire da loro.  _ Come no _ , pensa Martino sospirando piano.

“E dimmi la scuola tutto bene?”

“Abbastanza. Sti ultimi giorni ho diversi compiti in classe e interrogazioni.”

“Tua madre invece? Sempre depressa?”

Martino ha un sussulto a sentire quelle parole così brutali. “Sta meglio in realtà.”

“Eh meno male. Sai, mi dispiace che tu sia dovuto rimanere lì, so quanto è dura stare vicino a qualcuno che ha problemi. Per questo voglio farti una stanza qui, così ti puoi allontanare quando diventa troppo pesante.”

“Non ne ho bisogno. Te l’ho detto, sta meglio e non voglio lasciarla sola.”

“Marti, lo so che sei spesso fuori casa, me l’ha detto.”

“Sto con i miei amici e sto facendo alternanza, ma quando posso sto con lei, a casa.”

“Guarda che non ti sto mica giudicando. Io e te siamo simili, lo so cosa provi quindi tranquillo. È meglio evitarli certi soggetti per noi.” Gli risponde dandogli un buffetto sulla guancia. 

Martino rimane fermo sul posto, completamente allibito. Pensava che suo padre se ne fosse andato perché di Paola era innamorato... ma lo è davvero? Oppure era solo una via di fuga da sua madre e dalla depressione che l’aveva mangiata viva? 

_ Io e te siamo simili. Meglio evitarli certi soggetti.  _

Vuole veramente essere simile a un uomo del genere? Che abbandona la famiglia per... cosa? Codardia? Egoismo? Cazzo, no!

Non vuole e non lo sarà.

“Ehi Marti, tutto okay? Vieni dai, che è pronto. Paola ha preparato la cena per tutti.”

“Papà devo andare.”

“Cosa? Dove?”

“Ho una cosa da fare e mi ero completamente scordato, ma non posso rimandare.” Dice poi, prendendo il giaccone e avvolgendo la sciarpa sul collo. “Recuperiamo la prossima settimana. Okay?” 

Suo padre rimane di sasso di fronte al repentino cambio del figlio. Poi Martino esce da lì e prende un respiro profondo e tira fuori dalla tasca il telefono riaprendo la chat archiviata.

Rimane davanti alla via della casa di Paola, poi un sorriso consapevole si fa strada sul suo volto e si incammina verso l’unico posto dove sa che può trovarlo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giuro che è l'ultimo cliffhanger che metto (anche perché il prossimo capitolo è l'ultimo ahaha)  
> In realtà questo è un po' di passaggio ma nell'ultimo ci sarà tutto quello che servirà per chiudere il cerchio.  
> Detto ciò spero non mi odiate troppo per come li sto trattando 🙈  
> Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questo capitolo e ci si vede venerdì per il gran finale!  
> A presto  
> Babykit
> 
> ps. sto scrivendo una oneshot che pubblicherò nei prossimi giorni quindi non vi farò sentire la mia mancanza. Piccolo spoiler: il protagonista sarà Niccolò (😱)


	14. Capitolo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo questo è l'ultimo capitolo. Con questo si conclude questa storia. Enjoy it!

** CAPITOLO 14 **

** Venerdì 14 Dicembre h. 22:14 **

Cammina su Viale  Tupini scendendo verso Piazzale Parri dove già da lontano si intravede la scalinata del Palazzo della Civiltà Italiana. Ha le gambe che fremono per correre, ma ha deciso di prendersi il suo tempo, non vuole arrivare lì con il fiatone. Ha già il cuore che palpita come un forsennato. Non c’è praticamente nessuno per strada e anche le macchine parcheggiate ai lati della strada sono poche. Quando arriva davanti alla scalinata, alza lo sguardo e sorride.

_ “… Mi hai portato nel tuo posto speciale?” _

_ “Grazie comunque di avermi portato nel tuo posto speciale!” _

È lì, seduto su uno dei gradini sulla metà più alta. Ha lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo e all’inizio non si accorge della sua presenza, almeno fino a che Martino non sale e gli si siede accanto. A questo punto Niccolò si volta verso di lui, ha gli occhi tristi leggermente rossi, segno evidente che deve aver pianto fino a poco fa.

“Come hai capito che ero qui?” Mormora Niccolò, distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Mi sono ricordato che mi hai detto che vieni qui quando le cose non vanno. E ho pensato che questo potesse essere uno di quei momenti.”

“Già...” Niccolò torna a guardare il cielo completamente coperto dalle nuvole. C'è un silenzio surreale, nonostante non sia poi così tardi. “Perché sei qui?”

“Stasera sono andato a casa di mio padre. Cioè della sua nuova compagna. E stavamo parlando, io e mio padre. A un certo punto, mi ha chiesto di mia madre e della sua depressione e mi fa tipo ‘io e te siamo uguali, quando una persona sta male ce ne dobbiamo allontanare.’ E non ti dico che per qualche tempo, prima di conoscerti, non abbia pensato anche io che quando una persona non sta bene con la testa l’unica cosa che puoi fare è starci il meno possibile perché senno rischi di uscire di testa pure tu.” Si ferma un momento e Niccolò abbassa lo sguardo. “Però poi ho conosciuto te e mi sono innamorato di te. Quando stasera mi ha detto che io e lui siamo uguali, ho realizzato che non voglio essere così. Non voglio essere egoista e vigliacco. Non voglio essere uno che si allontana da qualcuno che ama solo perché non sta bene.”

“Quindi?” Le prime lacrime  iniziano a scendere dal volto pallido e scavato del ragazzo.

“Quindi... ti chiedo scusa Nì, per come ho affrontato questa situazione. Perdonami se ci ho messo più tempo del previsto per rendermi conto che... che non me ne frega un cazzo del tuo disturbo.”

“E hai cambiato idea così all’improvviso?”

“Ho avuto un’illuminazione!”

“E sei sicuro di voler stare con me? Perché non sarà ‘ na passeggiata e te lo dico, se pensi di non farcela, se hai ancora dei dubbi, dimmelo subito perché non ho bisogno di un’altra persona che mi molla e-”

“Lo so che non sarà facile. Mi sono informato tantissimo nelle ultime settimane, so delle crisi depressive e della possibilità di attacchi psicotici maniacali. So tutto. E non ti nascondo che mi sono spaventato all’inizio, non di quello che è il disturbo in sé ma del fatto che non fossi in grado di gestirlo perché ho capito che è grave. Ma ho capito che non devo fare niente se non starti accanto, non ti devo curare, e allora va bene così.” Poi si mette sul gradino più basso, proprio di fronte a Niccolò e gli prende le mani tra le sue. “Nicco io voglio stare con te. Tu non vuoi stare con me?” 

Niccolò annuisce, stringendo le mani dell’altro. “Sì che voglio.”

“Bene!” Si sporge e prendendogli il volto tra le mani gli bacia le labbra umide di lacrime. Poi lentamente si alza e gli porge la mano per far alzare anche lui. “Andiamo via da qui.”

“E dove andiamo?” 

“Eh non lo so. A casa mia c’è mia madre ma se non ti senti a disagio, possiamo andare da me.”

“E se venissi tu da me? I miei sono a cena fuori e non so a che ora tornino, ma di solito non prima dell’una. A volte non tornano proprio.”

“Okay!” 

“Vieni, sono venuto in macchina.” 

Così salgono in auto e tenendosi ancora per mano, con quella di Martino sopra quella di Niccolò poggiata sul cambio, si immettono nel traffico del Lungotevere. 

***

** Venerdì 14 Dicembre h. 23:03 **

Sono sdraiati sul letto di Niccolò, poggiati sul fianco e si stanno guardando, solo i loro respiri a riempire il silenzio della casa. I genitori di Niccolò non sono ancora rientrati e possono godersi ancora un po’ di tempo da soli. 

Martino non riesce a non sorridere mentre gli accarezza il volto, mentre il ragazzo si sta rilassando sotto quel delicato movimento e chiude gli occhi, così nel buio della stanza, Martino trova il coraggio di parlare. 

“Nì, mi hai scritto che provi un senso di vuoto che non sai spiegare e che ti senti dannatamente solo.”

“Vero...” Niccolò non osa aprire gli occhi ma la voce trema comunque.

“Ma non lo sei. Non più. Non sei solo, hai capito? E ti aiuterò io a riempire quel vuoto.”

Gli occhi sono chiusi ma questo non impedisce alle lacrime di scendere, lente e inesorabili sulle guance. Rimane un momento così ad assaporare ancora le sue parole, poi si slancia per abbracciarlo stretto a sé, lasciandosi andare a un pianto che sa di liberazione e sollievo. Sembra quasi che possa tornare a respirare di nuovo dopo un indefinito tempo rimasto in apnea. “Mi sei mancato da morire!” Sussurra direttamente al suo orecchio.

“Anche tu!” Martino ricambia la stretta e si sente di nuovo a casa. E capisce quanto la paura di affrontare una situazione del genere abbia rischiato di distruggere tutto quello che avevano creato. E la colpa è solo sua. “Scusami se ti ho fatto soffrire, Nì.” 

“Scusami tu. Sapevo che ti avrei fatto un sacco di male in qualche modo, distruggo tutto quello che tocco. E alla fine rimane solo l’odio.”

“Non è vero!” Martino scioglie l’abbraccio e gli prende di nuovo il volto tra le mani. “Non potrei mai odiarti. Ci ho provato per un momento, ma anche dopo che ci siamo allontanati, dopo che mi hai detto del disturbo, quello che provo non è stato scalfito nemmeno un po’.”

“Davvero?”

“Davvero. Ero solo tanto preoccupato per te. E a ragione, quant’è che non dormi? O mangi?” Niccolò alza le spalle come se non fosse importante e Martino scuote la testa, sospirando pesantemente. “Dai, ora riposiamo un po’. Io sarò qui con te. Okay?”

“Non te ne vai?”

“No, rimango qui. Con te.”

“Ti stancherai di me. Dei miei sbalzi d’umore, della mia depressione. Di come sono.”

“No, non succederà.”

“So come vanno queste cose. Ti renderò infelice.”

“Potrebbe succedere anche il contrario, sai?”

“Impossibile.”

“E perché per me dovrebbe essere diverso?”

Niccolò non sa come ribattere a questo, così rimane in silenzio. 

“Non pensiamo al futuro, a quello che potrebbe succedere. Cerchiamo di goderci il momento, il presente, e poi quello che sarà... Sarà. E se dovesse finire, ma non credo proprio, non avremo rimpianti. Potremo dire di averci provato, nonostante tutto. Okay?”

“Non sono abituato a pensare al presente. Guardo sempre avanti.”

“Eh ma con me non funziona così. Ci stai?”

Niccolò annuisce e in breve scivola in un sonno profondo, probabilmente il primo sonno vero da giorni, abbracciato a Martino che per un po’ rimane a guardarlo e fissare nella mente ogni singolo dettaglio del suo volto. Quanto gli è mancato tutto di lui, il calore della pelle, il suo profumo, il modo in cui respira leggero senza far rumore mentre dorme. 

Poi prende il telefono e legge il messaggio della madre, che gli era arrivato mentre saliva in casa sua.

Quando chiude il telefono e lo poggia sul comodino affianco alla lampada, si sente più tranquillo e può riposare anche lui. Chiude gli occhi ed esattamente come Niccolò anche Martino si addormenta, finalmente in pace con tutto. 

***   
**Sabato 15 Dicembre h. 06:28**

Tutto è in penombra, ma il sole sta già sorgendo, dietro la cupola di San Pietro. Martino non vuole ancora aprire gli occhi, ma si stiracchia e allunga il braccio verso la parte di Niccolò trovando il posto vuoto, così si decide a svegliarsi del tutto e nota che effettivamente il suo lato del letto è vuoto, si guarda intorno e trova il ragazzo in piedi alla finestra, che guarda il panorama dell’alba tra i palazzi di Borgo Pio, che si staglia di fronte a sé. Si alza anche lui e lo abbraccia da dietro, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. Niccolò si volta di poco con un sorriso appena accennato, mentre le mani si poggiano su quelle dell’altro, godendo del calore del corpo di Martino così vicino al suo. 

“Hai dormito un po’?” Martino sussurra, spezzando la quiete della stanza. 

“Un po’ sì. Sempre convinto?” Chiede poi facendo sorridere Martino, che scioglie l’abbraccio e lo prende per mano per riportarlo sul letto.

“Assolutamente sì!” 

Si sdraiano entrambi e Niccolò si accoccola sul petto del ragazzo, sentendo il battito regolare e scandito del cuore. Il calore che emana il suo corpo, il suo odore e la piena consapevolezza della sua presenza, lo fanno quasi piangere, ma riesce a trattenersi  e, liberando quelle emozioni con un semplice mormorio soddisfatto e beato, un pensiero gli attraversa la mente, rimanendo ancorato lì nel cervello: Martino è la sua isola felice, quel porto sicuro e tranquillo che lo protegge dalla bufera del mare aperto. 

“Marti.” Lo richiama con la voce soffocata. “Davvero ti sei informato sul mio disturbo?”

“Sì! Sono stato dallo psicologo della scuola, il dottor Spera.”

“C’è uno psicologo a scuola?”

“Sì ed è pure bravo.”

“E ti ha spiegato tutto?”

“Più o meno. Anzi, ti volevo chiedere una cosa, ma prima non mi sembrava il caso.”

“Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi.”

“ Ecco... Spera mi ha detto che, anche se non è frequente, sono possibili degli attacchi maniacali. Tu ne hai avuti?”

“È successo, qualche volta.”

“Ti va di raccontarmi? Mi piacerebbe capire meglio...”

Niccolò sospira piano e si stringe un po’ di più a Martino, provando a rispondere alla domanda, anche se a fatica. Diamine se ne aveva avuti! Ma come può raccontarglieli? Tutti i ricordi sono confusi e spesso ha ricostruito la memoria di quei momenti attraverso i racconti delle persone accanto a lui, sua madre e la sua ex in primis. 

“Non è che ricordi perfettamente tutto quello che succede durante le crisi. Però mi faccio raccontare i vuoti e ricostruisco ogni episodio maniacale, come se non accadesse a me personalmente. Come fossi uno spettatore. Però te ne posso raccontare uno: avevo 16 anni ed ero in vacanza con i miei in Umbria, dai miei nonni. Ricordo che non volevo andarci e mi hanno un po’ costretto, perciò mi sono sentito sempre più nervoso e arrabbiato. Poi non ricordo come ci sono arrivato, i miei non c’erano in quel momento e non mi hanno saputo dire niente, ma sono finito in un supermercato e ho rubato una bottiglia di vino, ma devono avermi beccato perché ricordo che ho spinto una guardia a terra e la bottiglia è caduta, rompendosi, poi mi hanno fatto calmare e hanno chiamato i miei.”

“Ah cavolo. Ma tu come ti senti quando la crisi finisce?”

E Martino dimostra una sensibilità incredibile, che nessuno gli ha mai riservato. Ma d’altronde nessuno gli aveva neppure mai chiesto delle crisi maniacali o cosa prova ad avere questo disturbo. E così decide di fidarsi ancora una volta ed essere sincero. 

“Svuotato, completamente. E quando mi rendo conto di cosa ho fatto, vorrei sotterrarmi. Mi vergogno da morire.  E mi sento un fallimento su tutta la linea.”

Martino gli alza il volto e gli lascia un bacio leggero sulle labbra. “Non lo sei affatto. Non devi vergognarti di qualcosa che non puoi controllare. C'è qualcosa che ti fa stare meglio?”

“Disegnare, suonare. Cose così...” 

“Un giorno dovrai suonare per me allora.”

“ _ Un giorno _ ? E che fine ha fatto ‘viviamo il presente’?”

“Beh possiamo sempre sognare, no?” Risponde Martino con un sorriso che Niccolò non può che descrivere come il più dolce mai visto. 

***   
**Sabato 15 Dicembre h. 10:06**

“Senti ma i tuoi non diranno nulla del fatto che sono qui?” Martino si sta rivestendo con gli abiti con cui è arrivato a casa Fares, prima di andare in cucina a fare colazione.

“Non ci sono. Ieri notte mi hanno mandato un messaggio per avvertirmi che rimanevano fuori. A volte capita, soprattutto quando sono con certi amici loro.”

“Okay. Meglio. Vorrei conoscerli in una situazione meno imbarazzante dell’essere rimasto a dormire qui senza il loro esplicito permesso. Non vorrei che mi odiassero ancora prima di conoscerli.”

“Mah figurati... Ti adoreranno i miei.”

“Davvero?” Chiede, avvicinandosi a Niccolò e baciandolo a fior di labbra, con un sorriso che non riesce a reprimere. 

“Sì, decisamente. E i tuoi?”

“Mia mamma lo sa già, più o meno... cioè non sa di te, ma sa che sono innamorato di un ragazzo che mi ricambia. Di mio padre non me ne frega un cazzo. Non dopo quello che mi ha detto ieri sera su mia madre. E lei sono sicuro che ti amerà, quasi quanto me.”

Niccolò si apre in un sorriso a tutta faccia e si avvicina fronte contro fronte chiudendo gli occhi. Martino non resiste e lo bacia di nuovo. Quanto gli era mancato poterlo fare nelle ultime settimane. 

Fanno colazione con calma, continuando a sorridersi tutto il tempo. Martino ha l’impressione di essere finalmente in pace col mondo e si sente un idiota ad essersi tirato indietro per così tanto tempo. La paura lo stava fottendo alla grande.

***

** Sabato 15 Dicembre h. 12:32 **

Rimangono in camera per tutta la mattina, sdraiati sul letto a scambiarsi baci e carezze, a voler recuperare il tempo che avevano perso, poi Martino si alza e si infila le scarpe, mentre Niccolò lo abbraccia da dietro e gli lascia dei baci leggeri sul collo e dietro l’orecchio. 

“Perché ti metti le scarpe?” 

“Credo di dover tornare a casa adesso. Dovrò dare un po’ di spiegazioni a mia madre.” Poi si gira con un sorriso verso di lui e non riesce a fermarsi dal baciargli le labbra. È quasi come fosse un riflesso condizionato, ogni volta che lo guarda non può farne a meno.

Niccolò lo accompagna alla porta e lo abbraccia per la vita, mentre le braccia dell’altro si poggiano subito sulle sue spalle.

“Sei sicuro che non vuoi che ti accompagno a casa in macchina?”

“Sì, davvero. Voglio che ti riposi.”

“Mi chiami quando arrivi a casa? Mi basta anche un messaggio.”

“Certo!” 

Lo saluta per un’ultima volta ed esce da quella casa con una nuova consapevolezza di sé e di quello che è successo. Ancora non ci crede che in una notte tutto sia andato al suo posto. Sa che sarà dura, ma quello che ha detto a Niccolò è vero, deve solo stargli vicino e per il resto ci penseranno quando e se accadrà. 

Mentre sale sull’autobus, prende il telefono in mano e apre la chat dei ragazzi. Ci sono almeno 10 messaggi. Forse è il caso di rispondere.

***

** Sabato 15 Dicembre h. 13:17 **

Quando apre la porta di casa, trova sua madre al telefono che cammina avanti e indietro per il corridoio che porta alle camere. La saluta con un sorriso, poi va in camera a cambiarsi: si guarda allo specchio e si vede una luce totalmente nuova, differente. Si sente leggero, come non succedeva da tanto, ogni lineamento del volto è disteso e rilassato, e il sorriso gli stira le labbra, creando delle fossette ai lati della bocca. È un sorriso così aperto, sincero e spontaneo che si sente quasi ridicolo a guardarsi eppure allo stesso tempo non può fare a meno di farlo. Quando è stata l'ultima volta che ha messo su un'espressione del genere? Niccolò è stato in grado di placare il suo animo in tumulto degli ultimi mesi e soprattutto delle ultime settimane. 

“Come mai sorridi così allo specchio?” Sua madre lo riporta alla realtà. Ha chiaramente terminato la chiamata e ora lo guarda curiosa.

“Niente... con chi stavi al telefono?”

“Con zia. Vorrebbe che andassi da lei a Cecina.”

“Dovresti farlo. Ti farebbe bene.” 

“Non lo so, ci devo pensare. C'è pure Natale tra poco...”

“Appunto. Approfittane adesso.”

“Vabbè senti non sviare il discorso adesso. Che è successo ieri sera?”

Martino si siede sul letto e sospira, passandosi la mano sul collo. “Ci sono andato da papà. Però poi...” Non vuole raccontarle di quello che suo padre ha detto, la farebbe soffrire ancora e sta migliorando quindi perché rovinare tutto? “Ho capito che... dovevo chiarire le cose, con quel ragazzo.”

Lei si siede accanto a lui sul letto e poggia delicatamente la mano sul suo ginocchio. “E non potevi aspettare oggi?”

“Sì... ma no. Perché non ci parlavamo da due settimane e non volevo aspettare un minuto di più.”

“Okay, ma almeno hai risolto?” Chiede a quel punto lei con un sorriso.

Martino annuisce con quello stesso sorriso che aveva notato allo specchio. “Sì, stiamo di nuovo insieme.”

Simona si alza con un sorriso sornione e si avvicina alla porta. “Me lo farai conoscere prima o poi? O deve rimanere l’uomo del mistero?”

E improvvisamente gli torna in mente quando Niccolò gli aveva proposto la prima uscita e gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio  _ “sono l’uomo del mistero... _ _ ” _ E che mistero che è stato fino all’ultimo.

“Vediamo!”

“Che paraculo. Guarda che lo so che in Martinese vediamo vuol dire no.”

Martino ride e si avvicina a lei, abbracciandola stretta a sé. “Stavolta è un vediamo vero.”

“Va bene. Preparo qualcosa da mangiare, okay?” Dice stringendolo un po’ di più. Poi scioglie l’abbraccio e mentre esce dalla stanza Martino la sente urlare. “E chiama tuo padre!”

Martino scuote la testa e annuisce, prendendo il telefono. Non vuole chiamarlo, non vuole sentirlo. Soprattutto non oggi, dopo la nottata che ha passato con Niccolò. Così gli manda un messaggio. 

Blocca il telefono e va in cucina, pronto ad aiutare sua madre a cucinare. È diventato piuttosto bravo ai fornelli da quando suo padre se n’è andato di casa e sua madre è peggiorata. 

“Gliel’ho detto.”

“Di che parli?”

“Papà. Gli ho mandato un messaggio e gli ho detto che ho un ragazzo e che tu già lo sai.”

“Hai fatto bene.”

“Sì? Dici?” 

“Te la sentivi di dirglielo?” Martino annuisce, convinto. “E allora hai fatto bene.”

“Da quando sei così saggia?” Chiede poi lui ridendo.

“Oh vaffanculo, vuoi che ti lasci a cucinare da solo?”

“No, no dai.” 

E non riesce a smettere di sorridere.

***

** Sabato 15 Dicembre h. 18:02 **

È seduto su una delle panchine del Ponte della Scienza e quasi si rivede due settimane fa proprio lì quando Niccolò si era aperto a lui, mostrando la parte più nascosta e fragile di sé, fidandosi di lui. Chissà magari si sarà sentito tradito in questa fiducia dal suo comportamento. Di sicuro deluso. Lui lo è stato, di sé stesso.

Vede i ragazzi arrivare insieme, Giovanni sullo skate e gli altri in bici. Sorride e si alza, salutandoli appena sono davanti a lui.

“Allora? Che è successo?” Giovanni si siede sulla panchina e subito chiede informazioni.

“Eh che è successo? Ho avuto un’illuminazione. Ho capito che non volevo perderlo e me lo sono andato a riprendere.”

“Ma quindi non sei andato da tuo padre?” 

“Sì, ci sono andato ma poi me ne sono andato. In effetti dovremo recuperare in settimana.”

“Quindi sei ufficialmente fidanzato?”

“Vabbè  Elì detto così pare che me sto a sposa’. Però sì, io e Nico stiamo ufficialmente insieme.”

“Posso dire ‘era ora cazzo!’?” 

“Sì, fra’. Scusate se vi ho rotto i coglioni per tutto sto tempo con sta storia.”

“Vabbè  zì ti sei pure trovato in una situazione un po’ di merda.” 

“E ci stava che eri preso a male.”

“Eh sì, t’è tipo scoppiata una bomba in faccia!” 

“Raga se state cercando di rassicurarmi, non è il modo giusto ve lo dico...”

Gli altri si mettono a ridere e Giovanni gli dà uno scappellotto sul collo come è sua abitudine. 

***

** Martedì 18 Dicembre h. 22:29 **

***

** Giovedì 20 Dicembre h. 13:38 **

***

** Giovedì 20 Dicembre h. 21:17 **

È andato a prenderlo sotto casa con la bici e quando lo ha visto, Martino ha iniziato a ridere perché tra il telefono anni Novanta e la bici anni Ottanta, Niccolò è del tutto anacronistico ed è una delle cose che lo hanno fatto innamorare di lui. Si era lasciato guidare tra le vie di Roma fino a quello che ormai può essere considerato il loro posto, sulle scalinate sotto il Palazzo della Civiltà Italiana. Si sono sdraiati sui gradini, uno accanto all’altro, guardando le stelle, in parte coperte dalle nuvole.

“Cazzo, fa freddo.”

“Nì, stamo a Dicembre, se non fa freddo mo’...”

Niccolò rabbrividisce poi si sposta dalla sua posizione per mettersi davanti a Martino, in mezzo alle gambe, poggiando la testa sul petto dell’altro, che lo abbraccia lasciandogli un bacio sulla nuca, tra i capelli.

“Meglio così?”

“Sì, decisamente. Tu stai bene?” 

Martino annuisce e sorride perché Niccolò ha sempre queste piccole attenzioni nei suoi riguardi, è la persona più gentile che conosca. Ed è sorprendente che Niccolò non riesca a vedersi, è del tutto ignaro di quanto in realtà sia meraviglioso. 

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’ e Martino lo guarda di sottecchi e non può fare a meno di pensare che questo ragazzo incasinato e bellissimo è ormai parte della sua vita e che, al momento, è tutto il suo mondo. Quando Niccolò si accorge del suo sguardo, gli sorride e Martino si rende conto che non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti che innamorarsene, perché è quasi impossibile non innamorarsi di lui. Niccolò sorride e non si riesce a non sorridere con lui. 

Martino si guarda intorno e ricorda quando lo ha portato lì la prima volta. E con esso, ricorda tutti i momenti passati insieme, la paura, il dolore, le lacrime che avevano versato e l’amore che si erano donati l’un l’altro. La strada non è stata facile e sicuramente ci sarà ancora tanta fatica e ostacoli, piccoli e grandi, che li renderanno insicuri e spaventati, ma sanno che ora combatteranno insieme perché le cose funzionino e raccoglierne i frutti.

Martino gli prende il volto tra le mani e lo volta così che possa poggiare le labbra sulle sue. Poi Niccolò si sposta per avvicinare la bocca al suo orecchio e intona una canzone che riconosce subito.

“L'amore, amore, amore... Ha vinto, vince, vincerà!”

E loro hanno davvero vinto.

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui... è ufficialmente finita! Tutto si è messo al suo posto e tutto si è risolto... Siete soddisfatti? Pareri? Impressioni??  
> Mi piacerebbe sapere che ne pensate ^.^ Quindi please scrivetemi un commento <3  
> Un saluto e alla prossima storia (che però non arriverà molto presto, sorry)  
> Babykit

**Author's Note:**

> Che dire? Non ce la facevo a stare senza pubblicare nulla... Questa è una sorta di esperimento per me perché non ho mai scritto un'AU in vita mia, nonostante ne abbia lette, quindi siate clementi.  
> Come avrete potuto notare non ho messo l'anno, per lasciare più libertà con la questione scolastica. Decidete voi se volete l'anno, io per ora lascio solo il giorno e il mese :)  
> Per il resto, ho già altri capitoli scritti, ma li pubblicherò più avanti, probabilmente a scadenza settimanale, fatemi sapere che ne pensate e se sia il caso di andare avanti o meno ^^'''  
> A presto,  
> Babykit


End file.
